Gloria y Esplendor
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Es la historia de Pericles y Aspasia adaptada en twilight, ojala se animen a entrar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos ¿Cómo están?, antes que nada déjenme agradecerles por estar aquí conmigo en otra nueva aventura**

**Esta adaptación es de un libro que me fascina! de verdad lo amo fue el segundo libro que lei (el primero fue mujercitas) y fácil unas 13 veces **

**Se trata de la historia de Pericles y Aspasia pero ahora adaptados a Edward e Isabella.**

**La primera parte se tratara sobre la vida de Isabella, la segunda se trata de la vida de Edward y la tercera y ultima se trata de la vida de los dos juntos, de una vez les comento que el epilogo del libro no es de mi agrado asi que tratare de hacer uno.**

**También a las chavas que me siguen por Facebook en nuestro grupo les había comentado que me estoy cambiando de casa asi que las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas pero no la dejare.**

**Si les gusta coméntenme para continuarla.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Primera parte**

**ISABELLA**

_«No sólo era la más hermosa de las mujeres, sino tam bién una mujer de inteligencia y de carácter, encanto y ter nura, y mucho le deben las mujeres de Atenas.»_

_SÓCRATES_

**Capitulo 1**

La madre, joven y hermosa, se echó a llorar mirando a Isabella, su pequeña hija.

—Es como Afrodita, como una perla recién salida del mar —dijo a Renée, mayor que ella—. ¿Quién sabe cuál será su destino, misteriosamente tejido por las temibles Her manas? Su padre deseaba abandonarla. Me alegro de haber podido rescatarla y habértela entregado a ti. ¿Acaso no es como el oro el cabello de mi niña, y sus ojos como hojas de otoño, y su carne como el nácar? ¿Quién querría destruir todo esto? ¡Ah! pero incluso ahora la mataría su padre si supiera que vive, pues, ¿qué hombre se enorgullece de haber engen drado a una hembra?

—Es extraordinariamente inteligente —dijo Renée en tono de consuelo— Tiene una mente brillante que despide miles de destellos como un prisma. Llegará a ser una magní fica cortesana, incluso mejor de lo que tú lo eras, pequeña.

La madre se agitó inquieta.

—Preferiría que se casara con un hombre distinguido.

La otra sonrió con una mueca irónica.

— ¿Y verse relegada para siempre a las habitaciones de las mujeres, mientras su marido se divierte y conversa con otras más interesantes?

—Estaría segura —murmuró Acilia, madre de la niña.

—Ninguna mujer está segura con un hombre —dijo Renée—. Ya sea esposa, amante o cortesana, las mujeres nun ca están a salvo con los hombres. Por tanto hemos de prote gernos a nosotras mismas con mil ardides, trucos y estratage mas.

—Pero una esposa disfruta de seguridad bajo la ley —in sistió la madre acariciando la cabeza de Isabella.

—Una ley que puede ser alterada a voluntad del hom bre, querida.

La encantadora madre sonrió y pareció de nuevo una niña.

—Las mujeres son más poderosas que la ley, puesto que no conocemos más ley que nuestra naturaleza, y la natura leza está por encima de la ley. —Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda del que se desprendía un perfume exótico. Miró a su hija de nuevo—. Sí —dijo— las mujeres son su periores a la ley, aunque no vayamos contra ella por natura leza. En realidad nosotras somos la ley misma.

—Siempre he dicho —observó Renée— que debías ha ber sido un filósofo.

— ¡Ah!, pero me enamoré —dijo la madre—. Y cuando una mujer ama, ya no es filósofo.

—Ni el hombre tampoco —corroboró Renée—. El amor es el gran destructor de la lógica y la inteligencia. Los genita les nos gobiernan a todos... hasta el día en que nos fallan. Entonces alcanzamos la sabiduría. Pero la sabiduría es unfuego helado que alumbra y, sin embargo, no calienta.

La madre volvió ahora los ojos al azul intenso del cielo de Asia Menor, y luego al golfo, apenas de un tono más azul, de modo que agua y cielo parecían una enorme cortina pendien te y palpitante junto a la tierra. Acilia estaba profundamente turbada por sus pensamientos.

—Si Axioco, mi amante y padre de la niña, pudiera verla ahora en toda su belleza y oírla conversar, tan pequeña como es, tal vez se la llevara a casa conmigo y las otras concubinas. Pero yo no deseo que sea una cortesana.

Renée meditó estas palabras. Había adoptado ese nom bre porque en tiempos había sido el de una de las cortesanas más hermosas e intelectuales de Mileto. Ahora bien, aunque ella no era hermosa, poseía un rostro expresivo y fascinador. Sin embargo, la inteligencia se reflejaba como una luz en sus  
rasgos, y los ojos, aunque cínicos —había conocido a demasiados hombres— relucían gracias al líquido que utilizaba para realzarlos. También eran duros y divertidos. Un polvillo azulado ennegrecía sus párpados, y tenía suavemente maqui lladas las mejillas y los labios con ungüentos rojos y brillantes. Esto le daba un aspecto pervertido que atraía poderosamen te a los hombres. Dictaba la moda entre las damas de Mileto, incluidas las matronas y doncellas virtuosas, pues su gusto era exquisito. Hablaba con la joven madre mientras se alisaba el peplo rojo y verde; su pelo rubio, ahora teñido, tan brillante como el sol, estaba entrelazado con cintas verdes. Tenía la figura de una virgen, esbelta y graciosamente juvenil. Sólo sus manos traicionaban la edad, pues ningún aceite de Asia podría disimular sus salientes venas ni borrar sus arrugas. Pero eran muy elocuentes estas manos, adornadas con numerosos anillos de ricas piedras preciosas que ocultaban los nudillos ásperos. Uno de sus amantes había dicho en cierta ocasión que ella creaba música en el aire con sus manos, de tan fluidos movimientos, que jamás resultaban bruscos ni violentos. Por supuesto, las había entrenado en la danza.

_—_Metrajiste a Isabella —dijo ahora— cuando sólo tenía unos días, huyendo con ella de noche de la casa de tu aman te tras haberla ocultado a la vista de su padre. En esta casa te eligió Axioco para sí, y te ha sido fiel a su manera, más de lo que lo ha sido con sus esposas y demás concubinas. Eres feliz, Acilia, pues yo advierto la felicidad en la suavidad de tu piel, en el brillo de tus cabellos y en tus joyas. ¿Crees que serías tan feliz viviendo como una esposa encerrada bajo la ley, descuidada por el marido, relegada a las habitaciones de las mujeres, y suspirando a solas mientras alguna concu bina se acostaba con él?

Acilia meditó un instante y al fin admitió.

—No_, _pero toda madre desea la seguridad y el honor para sus hijas y, ¿qué puede asegurar el honor de una mujer, ex cepto un matrimonio distinguido?

—¡Bah! —dijo Renée encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo los idiotas anhelan la seguridad. No estoy de acuerdo en que el matrimonio sea el único refugio para las mujeres. Las pro piedades y la educación, el tener joyas y poder sobre un hom bre, resultan mucho más deseables. Los hombres se cansan pocas veces de una concubina encantadora, pero se hartan invariablemente de sus esposas. Las concubinas saben divertir a un hombre y, al fin y al cabo, ésa es la auténtica función de una mujer. Nosotras enseñamos aquí a nuestras doncellas que el destino de la mujer es divertir, entretener, servir, con solar y amar a un hombre, y por estos dones encantadores cualquiera de ellos pagaría una fortuna e incluso daría la vida. ¿Cuántos hombres a lo largo de la historia han muerto por sus esposas? Sin embargo, nuestros poetas hablan de hombres que lo sacrificaron todo por una amante.

—Los hombres son muy extraños —dijo Acilia.

—Ésa es la primera lección que enseñamos a nuestras don cellas —confirmó Renée—. Es imposible que una mujer en tienda a un hombre, ser muy primitivo, cuando toda mujer nace sofista. He conversado con muchos filósofos nobles en esta casa, y ellos han declarado que adoraban mi conversación y mis dotes intelectuales, y que era tan sutil como ellos mismos, cosa que no considero un gran cumplido. Pero luego, invariablemente, todos deslizaban la mano bajo mi peplo para acariciarme los senos, y nuestras disertaciones eruditas acaba ban en el lecho. ¿Es eso lo que hace incomprensibles a los hombres? Jamás olvidan que, en primer lugar, son hombres y que desean a las mujeres... a pesar de su inteligencia. Esto resulta, a la vez, adulador e irritante. Pero, ¿acaso hicimos no sotras este mundo?

Estaban sentadas en el pórtico exterior, entre las colum nas que sostenían la hermosa mansión de las cortesanas, des de el cual se divisaba el golfo de Latmos, junto a la desembo cadura del río Meandro. Les llegaba el aroma de los jazmines y el dulce efluvio de las rosas. Las mujeres cantaban alegre mente en la casa y tocaban el laúd y el arpa, y, por un ins tante, en el rostro hermoso de Acilia se reflejaron sus recuer dos y anhelos. Contempló a la pequeña Isabella y meditó. En realidad ¿no sería mejor para ella que la adiestrara en las artes de una cumplida cortesana, adulada, honrada, amada y obsequiada por hombres eminentes, que llegar a ser una esposa prisionera en sus habitaciones solitarias, viendo úni camente a su marido cuando éste la reclamara con indiferen cia para que le diese los hijos que necesitaba, y sin más com pañía que la de esclavas iletradas, tejedoras y siervas de coci na, tan ignorantes todas como ella misma?

Acilia y Renée bebían el mejor vino importado de Pi los, donde las viñas generosas crecían en laderas secas y ba ñadas por el sol, y comían pastelillos delicados sentadas en aquel pórtico exterior mientras escuchaban la música, el mur mullo distante del mar y el susurro alegre de las fuentes en los jardines que las rodeaban. Dos esclavas agitaban abanicos de plumas sobre sus cabezas, y la brisa les llegaba también de las aguas, que habían empezado a enrojecer al aproximarse el crepúsculo. El ambiente era pacífico y lánguido, y Acilia sus piró de nuevo recordando la felicidad y alegría que disfrutara de jovencita en esta casa.

Isabella se apoyaba en las rodillas de su madre y comía satisfecha un pastelito relleno de semillas de amapola, miel y piel de cidra. Acilia sonrió al contemplar los grandes ojos castaños de su hija, llenos de luces misteriosas y chispas bri llantes y sombreados por pestañas doradas, muy largas y ri zadas. El cabello de la niña, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, parecía una red de suaves hilos de oro. Sus rasgos eran de licados e insinuaban una creciente madurez, aunque sólo te nía seis años. Cuando sonreía como ahora, sus mejillas de tono suave se llenaban de hoyuelos que aparecían y desaparecían en torno a los labios, de un intenso color escarlata. Había en ella un encanto fascinador, cierto embrujo. «Es mucho más hermosa de lo que yo lo fui jamás —pensó Acilia con orgullo—. ¡Ah!, el destino de una mujer siempre es penoso, ya sea esposa, amante, concubina o esclava. ¿No deberíamos dis frutar de un destino superior?»

Renée vio la expresión alterada y melancólica de la ma dre y dijo:

—He adiestrado a muchas niñas y doncellas, pero Isabella las sobrepasa a todas. Aunque es muy joven aún, ya sabe filosofía. Su aspecto es encantador. Por su inteligencia llama rá la atención y despertará el respeto incluso de los hombres más libertinos. Predigo un futuro maravilloso para esta niña. Lleva el destino en sus ojos, profundos e inmensos.

—Las mujeres deben cambiar este mundo, tan de los hom bres —dijo Acilia repentinamente, poniendo la mano, en ges to protector, sobre la brillante cabeza de su hija.

Renée se encogió de hombros.

—¿Supondría eso alguna ventaja para nosotras? Los hom bres son ahora nuestros adoradores y esclavos. ¿Para qué de sear la igualdad con ellos? Perderíamos nuestros privilegios y a cambio obtendríamos tan sólo más dureza, ansiedad, tra bajo y falta de respeto.

Se echó a reír.

—¡Que los hombres sigan protegiéndonos y nosotras con tinuaremos gobernándolos desde el lecho con nuestras zala merías! El que ocupa un trono jamás disfruta de paz y calma. Pero la que es la voz tras el trono, por oculta que esté, dis fruta de todas las ventajas y todas las prerrogativas del po der y puede dormir tranquilamente toda la noche.

—Mientras siga siendo joven y hermosa —dijo Acilia con un suspiro.

Renée se enojó.

—Querida mía, uno de tus defectos fue siempre que no dejabas de suspirar por muy feliz que fueras. ¿La juventud? Tal vez los hombres más listos y nobles afirmen que prefieren la fruta verde. Sin embargo, se dejan gobernar por mujeres ya no tan jóvenes, pero todavía atractivas, como cualquiera puede serlo si lo desea. Es sólo el hombre obtuso y fracasa do el que busca su vana juventud en la de una mujer, y cree que ésta es simplemente una cosa, como una esclava.

La pequeña Isabella bebía en su propia copita de vino, pero ahora miró a su madre por encima del borde de la copa y sus ojos eran alegres y rebozaban sabiduría y comprensión. «¡Sólo tiene seis años —pensó Acilia con cierta inquietud—, pero nunca fue una niña!»

Renée observándola con mirada astuta, dijo:

—He hecho venir a un adivino para que vea a Isabella. Predice que brillará como la luna sobre su país, que tendrá bajo su poder a grandes hombres y que en todas partes será la inspiración de los poetas.

—¡Adivinos! —exclamó Acilia en tono indulgente. Sin embargo sentíase adulada y complacida. Dejó una bolsa de monedas de oro sobre la mesa de marfil y madera de limo nero—. No quiero que mi hija carezca de nada. Confío en ti, Renée, pues tengo razones para ello. Eres más sabia que yo. Haz lo que quieras con Isabella; ya veo que la amas.

Renée atrajo a la niña, la besó en la nívea frente y le pasó los dedos por la mata brillante de sus cabellos dorados y finos.

—Isabella y yo nos comprendemos —dijo con afecto— por que ambas tenemos nuestros momentos de rebeldía. No hay inseguridad en su mente, ni dudas o vacilaciones. Tendrá lo que quiera cuando sea una mujer, pues su fuerza de volun tad ya es formidable.

Acilia se puso en pie al ver que su litera, llevada por cua tro esclavos nubios, de piel negra y brillante, desnudos hasta la cintura y con turbantes escarlata en la cabeza, estaba ya situada en la entrada. Los rostros de ébano parecían tallados en piedra, impasibles y llenos de una dignidad extraña. Corrieronante su dueña las cortinas bordadas y Acilia entró en la litera y se reclinó sobre la seda amarilla de los almo hadones. No cerró las cortinas al alejarse. La dominaba una triste premonición, como si supiera que ya no volvería a ver a su hija, que estaba en los escalones del pórtico y agitaba la mano con la serena indiferencia de los niños. Mientras Acilia la observaba, Isabella se volvió y entró corriendo en la casa, olvidada ya de su madre. Ésta suspiró y unas lágrimas caye ron de sus ojos cubiertos con polvillo dorado. Buscó el espejito de plata en el bolso y se los limpió cuidadosamente.

Axioco, recordó, detestaba los ojos enrojecidos en una mujer y los rehuía con gran impaciencia. Dispuso pues, el rostro con una sonrisa encantadora, con cuidado de no arrugar demasia do la piel en torno a la boca. Abrió un pequeño frasco de ala bastro, que llevaba también en el bolso, y se dio un toque de perfume en los labios. Un instante después pensaba ya en una tela dorada de Oriente y en la modista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

**Es un poco lenta pero me gusta la historia de ISABELLA mas que la de Edward**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

Renée estaba sentada con sus doncellas preferidas —elegidas todas por su belleza y su inteligencia— en el pórtico exterior que daba al oeste. Era su hora favorita, antes de la cena, ya que nunca le interesaba el día durante el cual había dormido después de una noche disipada. Pero ahora, bañada en aguas perfumadas, empolvada y pintada con delicadeza, el cabello artísticamente dispuesto y el peplo plegado a su gus to, con unos broches de brillantes y con un collar de piedras preciosas en torno al cuello para ocultar las arrugas, sentíase capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo con la vida.

—La noche se hizo para el amor, la reflexión, la filosofía y la risa —decía—pero el día está hecho para las guerras, los campesinos los trabajadores, los granjeros, los músculos, los hombres de actividad, y las cabras y ovejas. En otras palabras, para los que se preocupan bien poco de las delicias de la vida y nada saben de ellas estando enfrascados en el trabajo y el sudor. De todo eso nos hemos liberado afortuna damente las hetairas; mientras las esposas laboriosas duermen, nosotras nos divertimos en compañía de sus eminentes esposos. Ciertamente nuestra vida es envidiable y por eso nos odian las estúpidas y bobas matronas que dirigen su casa con energía. Había envejecido poco durante los catorce años transcu rridos desde que la madre de Isabella le trajera la niña a su casa.

—Una mujer no debe fruncir el ceño —empezó a decir— porque eso produce arrugas en la frente y entre los ojos, y los caballeros detestan las arrugas. Tampoco debe reír dema siado, porque entonces las tendrá en torno a la boca. Un ros tro alegre sí, siempre. Pero no semejante a las máscaras del teatro, cargadas de emoción y énfasis. Una suave sonrisa, un dulce curvar los labios, un guiño picaresco como se os ha en señado, una inclinación leve de la cabeza... eso sí es deseable y no envejece a la mujer. Aumenta su encanto. Tampoco los gestos deben ser nunca demasiado enfáticos. Eso enoja a los caballeros, que no gustan de mujeres exuberantes más que en la cocina y en la cama. Una mujer debe insinuar siempre, ja más asegurar. Os repito estas admoniciones, tesoros míos, para que obtengáis éxito y riquezas y seáis siempre divertidas y seductoras.

Había ocho entre sus doncellas escogidas y una de ellas era Isabella, su favorita, de belleza increíble y de inteligen cia también increíble; no obstante, según se le había enseña do, nunca la debía demostrar agresivamente ante los hom bres. «Dar gusto siempre; entretener siempre. Pero jamás sin elegancia.»

Controlaba escrupulosamente la dieta de sus doncellas, y con el mismo cuidado vigilaba la guardia de la virginidad, que entregaría al solicitante más rico y eminente por un buen pre cio para la misma Renée. Pero las doncellas no eran virgina les en su mente y en su corazón.

—Incluso la fruta verde ha de prometer madurez y delicia, tesoros.

Deseaba que tuvieran cierta experiencia, cierto lustre, por eso animaba el amor entre ellas, con discreción, a fin de que más tarde fueran amantes de hombres, no de mujeres. Desde luego, si una doncella se enamoraba demasiado de otra neófita, Renée la enviaba a un edificio de la escuela donde se la adiestraba para dar placer a alguna viuda rica o una matro na acaudalada e insatisfecha.

—El cutis de una mujer y la suavidad de la piel de todo su cuerpo son sus mejores bazas —enseñaba a las jovencitas—. Por tanto nunca deben exponerse al sol, sino resguar darse a la sombra, cuidadosamente cubiertas, ya que los besos de Febo queman, oscurecen y cuartean la piel hasta darle el aspecto del cuero, algo repulsivo para los caballeros de gusto y distinción. —Las muchachas se bañaban solamente con agua en la que se disolvían aceites perfumados y luego se les apli caban lociones. Se cepillaban el cabello por la noche y por la mañana durante una hora por lo menos con ayuda de las esclavas, y les daban masajes para que el cuerpo tuviera la sua vidad y el brillo del mármol—. La belleza natural de una mu jer, por notable que sea, empieza a desvanecerse a los dieciocho o veinte años, si no se la cuida. Hay que empezar a conser varla no más tarde de los cinco años, y cuidarla siempre.  
Muchas damas que han asistido a esta escuela son bellezas famosas incluso a los sesenta años. Esto es un arte que la mu jer ha de cultivar toda la vida porque los hombres ¡ay! por muchas dotes intelectuales que posean, jamás saben ver más allá del cutis femenino, los senos firmes y las caderas y mus los redondeados, para descubrir su inteligencia. Raro es el hombre que aprecia la mente de una mujer; en realidad les irrita, a menos que venga acompañada de un rostro y un cuerpo hermosos. Entonces la consideran una delicia mayor. Unos labios hermosos que inventan epigramas y que saben ha blar de temas eruditos son deleitosos. Pero unos labios ave jentados, por mucha sabiduría que surja de ellos, hacen huir al hombre.

Y añadía:

—Sólo una jovencita en la pubertad puede enfrentarse a la luz diurna sin temor. Después de los catorce o quince años, la luz de Artemisa es mucho más aduladora, y la luz de las lámparas suaves también lo es. Tenemos ahora una moda nueva: lámparas colgadas del techo. Evitadlas como a la pes te, pues en realidad resultan traidoras para toda mujer que haya pasado la pubertad.

Todas las doncellas, y no sólo las ocho escogidas, disfru taban de pocos ratos de ocio en la escuela de las cortesanas. Asistían a clases dirigidas por maestros y maestras de gran in teligencia en las que aprendían, no las artes de la casa —do minio de las mujeres iletradas a quienes sus padres habían destinado al matrimonio—, sino las artes de la política, la filosofía, el lenguaje más exquisito y perfecto, la retórica, la música, la danza, el arreglo de los vestidos, todos los matices de los perfumes, la conversación seductora, historia, un poco de gimnasia que conservara y mejorara su figura, algo de me dicina, matemáticas —ya que luego habréis de tratar con los banqueros—, la disposición artística de los muebles, la se lección de las telas más halagüeñas, los movimientos graciosos, el arreglo del cabello, sofismas encantadores, caligrafía, con tabilidad, literatura, poesía, escultura, pintura, ciencia; pero, sobre todo, aprendían a enamorar _y _a satisfacer a un hombre y todas las artes del amor, incluidas las perversiones.

—Los hombres jóvenes son como toros —decía Renée con severidad—, por tanto, a menos que sean extraordinaria mente ricos e importantes, jamás les entrego a una de mis doncellas. Una prostituta y una de mis cortesanas delicadas serían lo mismo para ellos en la cama; puesto que ambas es tán igualmente equipadas, ellos no saben distinguirlas. Tengo sumo cuidado, pues, en no hacer arreglos entre estos mucha chos y una de mis jovencitas, excepto en ocasiones especiales y sólo con el consentimiento de ella. Porque además existe otro peligro: una doncella puede enamorarse de un joven y ¡ay! ya no hay destino peor. Los jóvenes son caprichosos y pronto se sienten hastiados incluso de la muchacha más desea ble, y buscan novedades, y no les interesa la conversación. Pero el hombre de mediana edad necesita ser estimulado, y cuando se le estimula al límite, se siente inmensamente agra decido y la gratitud conduce a una situación en extremo agra dable, con mucho dinero y joyas. Y adoración también. Por eso os digo: mucho cuidado con el amor que es engañoso, y con los hombres, así mismo falsos y mentirosos. Hay que tratarlos con sabiduría, o la mujer está perdida.

Las jovencitas aprendían también a ser delicadas.

—No hay nada más aborrecible que una mujer soezmente lasciva —decían Renée y todas las maestras—. Que jamás salga de vuestros labios una palabra indecente ni una broma lasciva, ni siquiera en un momento de pasión... cosa que confío no sintáis nunca. La pasión puede destruir a una mujer. Habéis de recordar siempre que sois grandes damas, de gusto refinado, cultura y distinción. En todo momento de béis controlar vuestras emociones y no lanzar jamás un repro che duro y súbito, por mucho que se os provoque. La ama bilidad es lo más deseable.

En una ocasión le dijo Isabella con su voz dulce y encan tadora aunque sus ojos despedían rayos de rebeldía:

—Entonces sólo somos juguetes para el placer de los hom bres, que tal vez sean inferiores a nosotras.

Renée sonrió, pues era imposible irritarse con Isabella.

—Di mejor que somos joyas, piedras preciosas. ¿Cómo se conserva una joya? Se guarda envuelta en un paño fino y es estimada y valorada sobre todas las cosas, para luego mos trarla orgullosamente. No somos utensilios de cocina. Éstos sirven a su propósito, y es lo único que usan las esposas cuyos maridos nos regalan oro y gemas, y nos adoran con la cabeza apoyada en nuestras rodillas. ¿Acaso adoran a sus esposas? No, huyen de ellas.

A las muchachas se les enseñaba con intensidad todo lo re ferente al carácter de los hombres y también cómo librarse ellas mismas de verse implicadas en unas emociones que po dían arruinarlas. Renée se mostraba vehemente al advertir les que debían cultivar el desprecio por los hombres, aunque, ciertamente, sin revelarlo nunca.

—Una vez que hayáis sentido desprecio por los hombres ya estaréis tranquilas y serenas en su compañía y podréis mos traros deliciosamente afectuosas, como el que siente afecto por un perro, pues ese desprecio os hará invulnerables frente a las inclinaciones peligrosas, libres de pasiones y arrebatos naturales. Con ello conseguiréis que vuestras emociones y vuestro rostro se mantengan siempre serenos y sin arrugas. El desprecio destruye la piedad. Si llegáis a compadecer a un hombre le amaréis, y ésa es una situación detestable, alarmante y peligrosa que lleva siempre a la desesperación. Por supuesto que habréis de asumir una actitud de discreta devo ción, ya que los hombres desean que todas las mujeres les sean devotas. Pero jamás debéis llegar a amarlos sinceramente. Sería un suicidio.

En resumen, el amor debía ser para una misma, y nunca para derrocharlo en un hombre.

—Dejad que los poetas canten al amor —decía Renée—. Pero ese amor no es para sus esposas; es sólo para aquellas mujeres que dominan sus sentimientos y son esquivas a la vez que deliciosamente desenfrenadas y no han sido jamás po seídas por completo. Si Artemisa se hubiera enamorado de Acteón y se hubieran casado, muy pronto se habría él cansa do de su amor y buscado una joya más huidiza. Los hombres exigen todo el corazón de una mujer. Simulad que se lo en tregáis y entonces, cuando él se sienta seguro de su posesión, dadle motivos para que sienta alarma; pero no abiertamente, sino con una sonrisa fugaz, un movimiento de cabeza, un ale jarse suavemente de sus brazos. En ese momento iniciará él la persecución de nuevo y solicitará vuestro afecto con oro y gemas.

—Entonces debemos vivir para nosotras mismas —dijo Isabella con aire grave.

— ¿Acaso existe alguien más que nosotras mismas? —pre guntó Renée— Una vez escuché las disertaciones de un fi lósofo famoso, lo bastante sabio y diestro para convencer a sus oyentes de que todo es ilusión, que todo es un sueño ex cepto para aquel que los sueña, que nada existe sino uno mis mo. ¿Cómo podemos probar la existencia de los demás? ¿Cómo estar seguros de que no nos hallamos totalmente solos en un sueño?

La escuela contrataba hombres y mujeres expertos que empleaban todas las artes y perversiones del amor ante las fascinadas estudiantes.

—Hay mucho más que una simple cópula en el gozo car nal, pues ella nos asemeja a las bestias —les decía Renée— ya que tiene como propósito la reproducción vulgar. Eso es algo rápido, sin delicadeza ni encanto. Aunque debáis refrenar vuestros deseos de sentir un auténtico placer, sí debéis aprender a darlo al máximo; y si vuestro corazón, vuestro más íntimo yo toma parte en ello, no conseguiréis ser expertas con un hombre, ni capaces de hacerle experimentar deleites exó ticos. Sed voluptuosas pero no vulgares. Abandonaos delicada mente, pero nunca de una manera total. Un velo es más pro vocativo que el cuerpo desnudo, pues la sutileza resulta más deseable que la desvergüenza. Una mujer nunca debe darlo todo, ni siquiera simuladamente, excepto por un breve ins tante.

Aconsejaba a las alumnas que ninguna vez expresaran dis gusto o aversión, ni siquiera que llegaran a sentirlo.

—Sin embargo —decía—, si no podéis controlar la re pulsión por completo inventad epigramas o poemas mientras estéis haciendo el amor con un hombre, o pensad en un estilo diferente de peinado, o en el dinero. Si sois listas y diestras, y recordáis estas lecciones, el hombre no logrará adivinar vues tros verdaderos sentimientos. Repito que una mujer no debe entregarse por completo en ningún momento. Jamás debe ac ceder a la súplica, sino sonreír coquetonamente y prometer.

Sentada ahora entre sus doncellas en este atardecer, se deleitaba en su belleza, y en especial en la de Isabella, ya que todo lo que su infancia parecía prometer, se había realizado como una verdadera profecía y aún más. Isabella superaba a todas en altura, lo que al principio llenara de temor a Renée hasta que recordó el saludo escrito por Homero: «Hija de los dioses, divinamente alta y aún más divinamente hermosa.» Ciertamente lo era, y Renée no recordaba a ninguna de sus alumnas anteriores que pudiera compararse con ella, ni siquie ra con las actuales. Entre todo aquel conjunto de rostros en cantadores, cabellos rubios, castaños o negros, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas, cuellos blancos y senos jóvenes, hoyuelos y sonrisas, barbillas de alabastro y cuerpos esbeltos, Isabella era una Afrodita entre simples mortales. Por hermosas que fueran, todas quedaban desvaídas ante su presencia, como el bronce pierde ante el oro, y a pesar de su gracia excepcional y sus encantos sensuales, no eran más que campesinas ante una reina. Todas vestían el sencillo peplo blanco que proclamaba su virginidad, y un cinturón de plata de diseño modesto; pero el peplo cobraba nobleza sobre el cuerpo perfecto de Isabella, tras el que se insinuaba una gran sensualidad y deleites incomparables. Había un brillo traslúcido en su carne, de modo que los rayos del sol parecían atravesarla dándole un tinte rosado y transparente. Sus cabellos dorados eran, como dijera su madre, un haz luminoso flotando bajo la brisa más ligera; cuando lo llevaba suelto le caía hasta las rodillas un manto dorado con el que gustaba de rodearse al salir del baño. Renée, cínica y pragmática, sentíase poética al mirar el ros tro de la niña, el óvalo perfecto de su rostro rematado en una barbilla suavemente redondeada y cortada por un hoyuelo, la cabeza erguida sobre el cuello alto y esbelto, tan flexible como el de una serpiente y tan pálido como la nieve, la nariz clásica griega, adorada por los escultores, y los labios, rojos y suaves como el terciopelo; la boca no tenía el menor fallo, ni dema siado generosa ni demasiado pequeña, y cuando sonreía, sus mejillas se llenaban también de hoyuelos encantadores. Tenía los ojos extraordinariamente grandes, pintados en pálidos tonos violetas y rodeados de espesas pestañas doradas; su color era notablemente atractivo, como vino claro y luminoso.

Todo esto a los catorce años, y siendo virgen, era suficiente para volver locos a los hombres, pensaba Renée con placer. Pero, por hermosa que fuera Isabella, todavía era mayor su inteligencia. Renée había observado con frecuencia que una belleza extraordinaria solía ir acompañada de un pobre intelec to, pero no ocurría así en el caso de Isabella. No sólo desta caba en la música y poseía una voz de gran dulzura y senti miento, sino que además era una bailarina soberbia, de movi mientos a la vez carnales e inocentes. Su conversación ingeniosa y brillante, no era la simple repetición de las lecciones de sus profesores, pues sobresalía por su sutileza e insinuaciones, incluso por un descaro que despertaba la risa de todos, por graves o aburridos que fueran. Todo lo captaba, y sus comen tarios rebosaban talento y agudeza, siendo con frecuencia muy profundos y meditados. En los ejercicios de retórica era capaz de vencer a sus maestros y podía declamar de modo conmo vedor casi sobre cualquier tema; tenía una alegría que despertaba el gozo donde antes hubiera tristeza. En ocasiones, Renée temía que el poder intelectual de Isabella sobrepasara al de la carne, y que sus pensamientos no fueran siempre femeninos. Siendo hermosa por encima de cualquier descripción, y un éxtasis para la vista, sus observaciones eran a veces demasiado agudas y punzantes, desprovistas en exceso de disimulo. Por esta razón sus maestros pretendían enseñarle el dominio propio más que a las otras y, aunque ella les obedecía y escuchaba con cuidado, en ocasiones había en su mirada un brillo burlón y desafiante.

Ese brillo se advertía especialmente esta tarde, cálida y perfumada en el pórtico exterior, como si algo hubiera des pertado en Isabella su inclinación latente hacia la rebelión; por eso Renée había hecho todas sus intencionadas observaciones mirándola con frecuencia. ¿Es que aquella muchacha no se daba cuenta de que tenía el aspecto de una emperatriz y una mente que exigiría respeto incluso de los más eruditos, y que estos dones no debían verse amenazados por ese desprecio evidente, esa repudia apresurada y ese aire de impaciencia? A los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres francas, y Isabella, con todo su encanto, gracia y seducción, podía ser sincera e implacable y revelar su desdén por los estúpidos. A veces, sus ojos tan hermosos, su maravilloso rostro, reflejaba con excesiva claridad malhumor o resentimiento, y la pasión bri llaba sobre sus rasgos como el rayo, pero no la pasión de una mujer sensual, sino la de una mujer enojada que encuentra desagradable la conversación.

—¿Querías decir algo, Isabella? —preguntó Renée, vien do que el rostro de la muchacha parecía alterado por sus pen samientos.

—Sí, señora _—_repuso inmediatamente, con una rapidez más propia de un muchacho que de una chica, y con voz fuer te y decidida—. ¿No soy una mujer, de carne y sangre, de inteligencia, y con emociones y opiniones? ¡Sin embargo he de reprimir todo esto y ponerlo al servicio de un hombre que tal vez sea inferior a mí, a pesar de su riqueza y su posición! ¿He de simular ante él que soy tan sólo una simple hembra, aunque educada y con notables conocimientos, y con las pasiones de una criatura humana que ha observado mucho y que todavía piensa más? Sí, señora, esto me ha sido enseñado. Y me rebelo contra ese destino.

Renée sonrió débilmente, un poco asustada.

— ¿Acaso las mujeres hicieron este mundo? ¿Fuimos noso tras las que ordenamos que la mujer estuviera sometida al hombre aun siendo menos inteligente que nosotras, más rudo y más estúpido? Sin embargo, podemos gobernarlos mejor que nadie, y esclavizarlos a nuestra voluntad. Somos un misterio para esas criaturas groseras, y en nuestro misterio se basa nues tro poder. Los hombres nos temen y nos adoran a la vez, pues somos más sutiles, mucho más listas y tenemos la fuerza de la tierra en nuestra carne y nuestro espíritu. Nadie supera a la mujer cuando engaña sutil y deliberadamente, por eso nos reímos de ellos en nuestro interior. Las diosas son más activas y astutas que los dioses; observaréis que Atenea, Afrodita y Hera son reverenciadas por los dioses, y no amadas tan sólo, y que pueden aterrorizar incluso a Zeus, el rey de todos ellos. Regocijémonos en estos pensamientos y pensemos en nuestro espléndido futuro.

Y añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha y alzando el dedo en gesto de admonición:

— ¿Quién gobierna realmente a dioses y hombres? Afrodi ta, la diosa del amor y la belleza siempre voluptuosa. Incluso Atenea, más sabia que los dioses y las diosas, o la misma Hera, no son adoradas con tanta devoción, ni mueven mundos como Afrodita. Los muslos de la diosa del amor son más poderosos que el ceño de Atenea; y Afrodita no es una virgen y tiene senos.

Las muchachas rieron alegremente, incluso Isabella, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo, se vio forzada a sonreír.

Luego dijo Renée, repentinamente seria:

—¿Qué esperas de esta vida, Isabella?

Se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

—Algo más que mi supuesto destino, pero en realidad no sé lo que es.

Renée se puso en pie y dijo:

—Encuéntralo en los brazos de un hombre, pues sólo allí lo hallarás y no en otro lugar. —Como la rebeldía brillara en los ojos de Isabella añadió—: Pues los hombres tienen lo que nosotras queremos, sea lo que sea, y ellos pueden dárnoslo. Vio que los ojos de Isabella se velaban y oscurecían, y que se hundía en sus pensamientos, y asintió satisfecha.

El personal docente de la escuela estaba formado por lo general por maestras eruditas y algunas antiguas cortesanas, pero Renée empleaba también preceptores de edad respeta ble y de aspecto poco atractivo, ya que había que asegurar la virginidad de las doncellas.

Hacía un año ya que los maestros habían hablado solemne mente con Renée:

—La doncella Isabella tiene una mente indescifrable y un talento excepcional. Desea saberlo todo, y no de modo super ficial. Le encanta hablar de medicina, matemáticas y arte, sus preguntas son incisivas y polémicas, y no le satisfacen las res puestas vagas. En resumen: quiere saber cuanto sabemos no sotros y no acepta las enseñanzas habituales. Tiene la mente de un hombre, y eso puede ser una desgracia para ella.

—Ya lo sospechaba yo —dijo Renée, no sin cierto or gullo—, pero ¿qué cerebro humano es capaz de abarcar todos los conocimientos? Sin embargo, si uno tiene talento, es por que ha sido agraciado por los dioses, que arrojan con genero sidad sobre el elegido los dones intelectuales, del mismo modo que, cuando crean a una mujer hermosa, la hacen en todo perfecta. Verdaderamente Isabella sobresale por su talento, al igual que por su belleza. Desea abarcarlo todo. Pero ¿en qué destaca más?

Un sabio, ya viejo, respondió mesándose la barba gris:

—Está fascinada por Solón, el fundador de la democracia y sus leyes. —Vaciló y continuó—: Desea saber por qué no sigue Grecia las leyes de Solón, que fueron promulgadas hace más de cien años. Le hemos explicado que los atenienses eran demasiado caprichosos e inconstantes para exigir a sus gobernantes que acataran la Constitución vigente, ya que desconfiaban de todo aquello que consideraban inflexible, incluso de las leyes perfectas.

—De modo que nuestra Isabella también es un político, además de artista y matemático —dijo Renée sonriendo.

—Señora —intervino una maestra—, ¿no consiste nuestro deber en descubrir el talento de cada doncella y adiestrarla con el fin de que se convierta en la compañera perfecta de un hombre de las mismas inclinaciones y ocupaciones?

—Cierto —repuso Renée—, pero nuestra Isabella es muy versátil y posee una gran inteligencia. Tiene mil ojos, y todos bien desarrollados. ¿Diríais entonces que sobresale en política, matemáticas, arte y ciencia?

—También le obsesiona la medicina —dijo el médico— y es muy diestra e imaginativa con las pociones. Siempre está en la enfermería y a menudo me pregunto si Apolo no fue su padre.

Renée se echó a reír.

—Estoy segura de que no. Pero es una idea muy bella, pues, ¿no brilla Isabella como el sol? ¡Qué doncella ésta! Sólo un poderoso sátrapa persa sería digno de ella. No la desani méis. Contestad a todas sus preguntas, ampliamente y con sinceridad, respetando su inteligencia. Nació en Mileto, y no en Grecia, donde se desprecia a las mujeres y a su inteligencia. Cierto que ahora estamos bajo el dominio griego, pero ella es una hija del Asia Menor.

Sonrió a los inquietos preceptores.

—Los dioses han sido muy generosos con ella, pues, de haber nacido en Grecia, habría sido confinada en el gineceo, y no le habrían permitido adquirir ninguna clase de conocimien tos. Enseñad a Isabella todo cuanto esté en vuestra mano y no temáis fatigarla. La mente no tiene límites.

Meditó ahora en el precio que podría conseguir por Isabella, pero se sentía tan orgullosa como si ella misma hubiera sido su madre. La niña era una gema prodigiosa digna del bri llo de una joya que revela todos sus colores y su gloria. Una alhaja así, y virgen además, merecía incluso algo superior a un sátrapa persa. Un emperador sería más de desear. Sin em bargo, los persas eran ricos y poderosos y, preciso era admitirlo, superaban en sutileza a los griegos, e incluso a los curiosos atenienses con sus filósofos. Poseían una sabiduría, antigua y cínica, incomprensible para los occidentales. Eran menos musculosos y bruscos, aunque sí terribles guerreros si se les provocaba. A Renée le fascinaba la humanidad en to das sus manifestaciones. El hombre era creado por los dioses, ya en un momento de locura, o por órdenes de alguien supe rior incluso a ellos mismos. Éste era un tema para los filóso fos que pretendían comprender la naturaleza del hombre y eran tan ignorantes como el campesino más vulgar. Recordó entonces una de las supersticiones de los griegos; «el dios des conocido» cuyo altar estaba aún desnudo pero al que reveren ciaban. ¿No decían también algo de él los persas? Se encogió de hombros. Los hombres buscaban a los dioses, pero las mu jeres buscaban la vida, y quizá fuera lo mismo. El vientre de una mujer era el que engendraba tanto dioses como hombres, y en eso se basaba el poder y la sabiduría de las mujeres. Zeus, siendo rey de unos y otros, estaba sin embargo domi nado por su esposa Hera, la cual lo aterrorizaba. Renée se echó a reír. ¡Qué gran comedia! No resultaba extraño que tan to los dioses como los mortales, temieran a las mujeres puesto que tenían un poder misterioso. Podían elevar a los hombres al Parnaso o enviarles a los infiernos. El maestro de ciencias dijo a Isabella.

—No existe la verdad, excepto en el caso de un experi mento que puede repetirse una vez tras otra con el mismo re sultado, sin errores. Eso es la realidad, y la realidad es todo lo que podemos conocer.

—¿Qué es la realidad? —preguntó Isabella.

—La realidad —respondió el maestro— es lo que puede demostrarse, lo que puede percibirse a través de los cinco sen tidos y, como he dicho, repetirse una y otra vez, y todas, en el mismo experimento. Cualquier otra cosa es metafísica, con jeturas, fábulas y sueños de locos y poetas borrachos.

—Como Homero —dijo Isabella, con aquella expresión tan modesta que sus maestros hallaban frecuentemente exaspe rante.

El hombre frunció el ceño. Alzó un puñado de palillos de madera y los agitó ante el rostro de Isabella mientras las otras alumnas sonreían y se agitaban en los bancos de madera.

—Aquí —dijo— tengo diez tablillas finas. Una decena. Las matemáticas se basan en el número diez, sean cuales sean los símbolos que se utilicen. A esto es a lo que podemos llamar realidad.

Lanzó los palitos por el aire y los dejó caer sobre la mesa. Allí quedaron en desorden. Isabella se inclinó a estudiarlos.

Luego dijo:

—Pero la realidad se basa en la causalidad..., ¿no es cier to? Causa y efecto.

—Cierto.

—¿Y el experimento se repetirá incesantemente en cual quier circunstancia si es válido?

—Cierto.

El hombre se acarició la barba y miró a Isabella sin cariño, ya que su belleza no le atraía y sus observaciones le descon certaban a menudo, con gran diversión de las demás alumnas.

Isabella alzó las tablillas y sus ojos brillantes miraron enig máticamente al maestro. Sin dejar de mirarle las soltó sobre la mesa. Cayeron en un montoncito distinto del anterior. Las estudió.

—Causalidad, realidad. El experimento siempre es el mis mo y nunca varía. Mira estos palitos. Los dejé caer como tú, Cipo, pero se han distribuido de manera completamente dis tinta. Te lo demostraré de nuevo. —Volvió a recogerlos en un silencio profundo sólo cortado por el chillido agudo de un pavo-real en el jardín. Las dejó caer. Otra vez se repartieron sobre la mesa en una disposición diferente que Isabella estu dió sorprendida—. Los mismos palitos, el mismo gesto, incluso el modo de cogerlos. Sin embargo, la ordenación es distinta cada vez. Diez palitos, y tal vez diez mil formas diferentes. Luego la realidad debe tener múltiples facetas, y los experi mentos no podrán ser nunca lo mismo ni tampoco sus resul tados, aunque las condiciones sean idénticas. ¿Podemos con cluir entonces que la realidad tiene millones de rostros y que jamás se repite, y que si un experimento puede reproducirse exactamente será sólo una ilusión y no una verdad?

El maestro sintió deseos de abofetearla. Pero tratando de controlar la rabia dijo:

—Ése es el razonamiento de una idiota y de una mujer. Una vacilación de los dedos, un latido del pulso, un viento ligero, puede destruir la exactitud del experimento. Si fueras capaz de dejar caer las tablillas, a lo largo de toda la eterni dad, con la misma precisión y en las mismas condiciones, aca barían ordenándose de manera siempre igual.

—Eso es teoría —dijo Isabella—. No puede probarse, Y, ¿No has dicho que lo que no puede probarse no es realidad?

Como él no contestara, continuó:

—Nada es inalterable. Todas las cosas, todas las circunstan cias, cambian, incluso las estrellas a su paso y los vientos en el aire. La realidad por tanto es efímera, y lo que hoy es real es falso mañana o un momento después. ¡Qué pobres somos los mortales! Debemos gobernar nuestra vida con la esperanza de que en ella haya algo inmutable, con el convencimiento de que la causalidad es inevitable y la realidad un hecho. Pero nada de eso es cierto. Somos barcas impotentes que flotan en las aguas del misterio, sobre olas que jamás se repiten, mien tras las mismas estrellas nos traicionan. Nada es fijo o cierto, y ahí reside nuestro problema. Los conceptos que tenemos de la realidad son subjetivos, no objetivos, puesto que la objeti vidad no existe.

—¿Niegas la objetividad, Isabella?

—Por supuesto. Nuestros intentos de alcanzar la objetivi dad surgen de nuestra subjetividad, y cada hombre tiene la suya propia, y no hay dos parecidas.

—¿No crees en lo absoluto?

Alzó atónita las cejas.

—Noexiste lo absoluto —su expresión cambió sutilmen te— excepto, quizás, en Dios, cuya realidad todavía no se ha demostrado, para satisfacción de nuestros científicos. Tam bién Él es subjetivo. Yo considero la objetividad sólo como una confusión de la mente humana, y ésta es una opinión par ticular, porque, ¿en qué tema pueden estar todos los hombres absolutamente de acuerdo?

—Tu razonamiento es vacío y caótico —gritó el maestro, ahora fuera de sí por la cólera.

Barrió los palitos de la mesa, cayendo todos al suelo. De seó poder hacer lo mismo con Isabella.

—Convénceme de mi error —dijo ésta. Las demás muchachas estaban encantadas, pero Isabella las miró con gesto de enfado y dijo:

—Es más que posible que mis conclusiones sean tan ton tas como las de nuestro maestro o las de cualquier mortal. Ninguno de nosotros posee la verdad absoluta.

—Perturbas y distraes a mis alumnas, que así pierden el tiempo, y además me quitas autoridad —dijo el maestro—. Vete de clase y no vuelvas hasta mañana.

Sintióse más furioso que nunca al ver la repentina sonrisa de placer en el rostro de Isabella cuando se levantó y salió de la habitación, los cabellos agitándose suavemente sobre sus hombros como una nube dorada, los rasgos encantadores se renos y fríos. Parecía una ninfa que hubiera entrado allí, invisible para todos, enfrascada, en sus propios pensamientos y deseos, e ignorante de cuanto la rodeaba.

Se dirigió a los jardines donde la sombra de los sicómoros, robles y mirtos destacaban en un verde más oscuro sobre la hierba y los senderos de grava, y donde los pájaros de las jaulas colgadas de las ramas mezclaban sus trinos con las aves libres bajo el aire brillante. Las flores de los macizos atraían la vista con sus colores intensos, y el cielo y el amplio estanque eran pinceladas de un azul apasionado. El color, para Isabella, tenía su propio sonido, y el rumor suave de las fuen tes parecía tener color propio. En ella todos los sentidos eran en realidad uno solo, de modo que el gusto, el olfato, el oído, la vista y el tacto se unían en una sola emoción, con frecuen cia demasiado intensa para poderla soportar sin una extraor dinaria turbación del espíritu. Escuchaba el murmullo profun do del mar más allá de los jardines. Las estatuas, en las grutas y fuentes, estaban bañadas de luz. Una ligera brisa le alzaba los cabellos y agitaba su blanca túnica, mientras el sol le caldeaba las mejillas, los pies y las manos. Las palmeras ondeaban sus ramas en la avenida y un loro chilló y pareció reír en su jaula. No había otros sonidos.

Podía entregarse por completo al gozo y a la intensidad de esos momentos. Ya había olvidado al infortunado maes tro. Tenía tiempo antes de dirigirse a la clase siguiente. Alzó las manos delicadas y dejó que el sol las acariciara, asombrán dose de su repentina transparencia y desus bordes, de un rosa profundo. ¡Qué maravilloso era este mundo y el hecho de estar en él! Una brizna de hierba, una piedra, la hoja de un árbol, encerraban gloria y misterios más allá de las pala bras de cualquier poeta o filósofo. No había nada vulgar, nada era gris, ni aburrido, ni carente de vida o belleza, sino que todo brillaba con un esplendor interior, como asombrado de su propia existencia. Nada podía explicarse ni comprender se adecuadamente, nada podía conocerse del todo. En ello se encerraba la emoción más profunda. Examinó un mechón de su cabello palpando su textura sedosa, su presencia viva. Pero ¿qué era, en verdad, aparte de su apariencia? ¿Qué realidad se escondía tras lo que podía sentirse, gustarse, oírse, verse y tocarse?

Sus pensamientos eran aún infantiles y llenos de miste rio, pero su intensidad no era infantil, ni tampoco la pasión que se alzaba en su seno núbil al contemplar todo lo existen te. La dominó la inquietud y de pronto unió estrechamente las manos para contener su ansiedad. Deseaba volar, lanzarse al mar, alzar el cuerpo de la tierra, tenerlo todo en sus bra zos y convertirse, con todo ello, en una sola cosa. Había en Isabella un hambre infinita que aún no tenía nombre, ni fac ciones, ni forma, pero que la devoraba y la conmovía en oca siones hasta hacerla llorar. Anhelaba sentirse abrazada por todo lo que veía y oía. Una mariposa roja como la sangre se le posó, cual un pétalo de rosa, sobre las rodillas y, mien tras la miraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era sólo la belleza del insecto lo que aceleraba los latidos de su cora zón. Era su misma existencia, y el enigma de su existencia. La dominaba un ansia de adoración, pero no sabía por qué.

Tras ella, la casa rodeada de columnas, con sus frescos pin tados, parecía de fuego blanco, y semejaba flotar más que descansar sobre la tierra. Luego escuchó sones de laúdes y can tos y se levantó temblando, y trató de recobrar la compostura, ya que ahora tenía clase con el médico, que enseñaba a las doncellas cuanto debían saber del arte de la medicina.

Miró al cielo y suspiró impetuosamente:

—¡Oh, dioses, concededme un poco de sabiduría, un poco de conocimiento, un poco de comprensión para que sea su perior a las bestias del campo que rumian el alimento y paren sus crías! ¡Que yo sea totalmente humana! ¡Conservad en mí la divina fiebre del asombro, la divina búsqueda de una or questa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

**Es un poco lenta pero me gusta la historia de ISABELLA mas que la de Edward**

* * *

**Capitulo**

**3**

El médico, hombre vivaz dé mediana edad y rostro des pierto, era también, como Isabella y Renée, jónico, de Mileto. Se llamaba Carlisle. No había sido nunca esclavo; había nacido libre y pertenecía a una próspera familia, dueña de un negocio de orfebrería, y había asistido a una escuela egipcia de medicina. Era un hombre grande, grueso, musculoso, de cara redonda y ojos como brillantes piedras azules, muy alegres. Estaba calvo y su cabeza era una cúpula rosada que se alzaba sobre sus cejas negras y espesas, y tenía gruesos mofletes que atestiguaban una buena digestión y un apetito excelente. Lle vaba siempre túnicas cortas de colores vivos que descubrían unas piernas de forma admirable, a pesar de su gordura. Era uno de los amantes de Renée, la cual le pagaba bien y no subestimaba su talento, ni en el lecho ni en la escuela. Amaba sus labios gruesos y lascivos que siempre sonreían, ya que Carlisle tenía unos dientes perfectos de los que se enorgullecía. No se sentía tan orgulloso de su nariz, que Renée com paraba cariñosamente con un nabo, y cuyas aletas estaban llenas de pelos negros y viriles.

Le complacía instruir a las doncellas de la escuela de las hetairas y, si en ocasiones deseaba a alguna de ellas, era lo bastante prudente para limitarse a dar un golpecito aparente mente paternal en los hombros, los brazos o las mejillas. Era también muy perezoso, a pesar de su aspecto tan viril, y pre fería la vida lujosa en esta casa a la práctica de la medicina en la ciudad, ya que el trabajo sería arduo y sin demasiada recompensa en dinero o estimación. Disponía de su propia casa de mármol en los terrenos de la escuela, y de ella le hacía venir Renée cuando sentía deseos de que la divirtieran y la trataran bruscamente en la cama. Era un hombre amable y agudo, y un buen médico; tenía un ingenio superior al de muchos hombres y su conocimiento de la medicina era nota ble, y sabía preparar pociones casi mágicas. Siendo cínico no sentía demasiada piedad por el sufrimiento humano; la en fermedad, para él, era un desafío a su persona, y la considera ba como una afrenta personal; no despertaba tampoco su com pasión, ya que él despreciaba todo lo que fuera enfermizo y luchaba por abolido. Los egipcios decían que el médico sólo podía curar si su corazón se conmovía y sus emociones se entregaban por completo en beneficio del paciente, pero Carlisle había demostrado que todo eso era falso y sentimental. Sólo se necesitaba arte, y la enfermedad era un enemigo al que había que comprender y derrotar porque era fea, y él odiaba la fealdad;—Tenía también profundas sospechas —y en esto no estaban de acuerdo los egipcios— de que el hombre era su propia enfermedad, y que originaba gran parte de sus propios tormentos. Reñía a los enfermos y les hacía reproches incluso mientras los curaba, y creía que su triunfo sobre la enferme dad era también un triunfo sobre los débiles y recalcitrantes que obstinadamente la preferían a la salud. Sobre todo de testaba la debilidad, pues era un luchador de corazón. Había en él esa crueldad característica de los cirujanos expertos, y su mano nunca temblaba cuando sostenía el escalpelo, ni el sudor de la ansiedad humedecía jamás su rostro.

Amaba todo lo que era sano y fresco y lo admiraba abier tamente; por eso tenía la reputación de ser un hombre de gran sensibilidad, lo cual era totalmente falso. Sin que él mismo lo supiera la enfermedad le aterrorizaba y la veía como una amenaza para su propia vida y un presagio para el fu turo.

Tenía una vista que distinguía a su enemigo aunque se ocultara tras un rostro de labios de rosa y ojos brillantes, y muchas fueron las doncellas que Renée entregó apresurada mente al primer postor por consejo de Carlisle. Jamás discu tía con él. Había visto con demasiada frecuencia los resultados si no seguía sus consejos. Las muchachas enfermaban pronto y morían, con gran sorpresa y desconcierto de sus protectores, pero no de Carlisle.

—¿No te dije que la doncella tenía los riñones enfermos, o la sangre pobre, o el corazón débil, aunque no fuera eviden te para ti y para los demás? —decía a Renée cuando ésta le leía la carta apesadumbrada de algún hombre rico que se había llevado a la muchacha de buena fe—. Hiciste bien en librarte de ella. ¿El comprador? —Se echaba a reír—. El hombre que compra un caballo, o una mujer, debería conocer mejor su negocio, y si no es así, es un idiota y no merece compasión.

Claro que él sabía que no se compraban actualmente don cellas, pues no se trataba de esclavas y podían dejar a sus pro tectores a su voluntad y en cualquier momento, pero le gusta ba pensar en aquellos enfermos en potencia, y débiles por tanto, como si fueran menos que perros o ganado.

Entre todas las doncellas hermosas prefería a Isabella, aunque no fuera nada dócil y le provocara constantemente. Prefería sus discusiones poco agradables, las observaciones agudas y sus preguntas, a la simple aprobación de las demás muchachas. Apenas había una sombra de respeto en aquellos grandes ojos castaños, y sabía que le escuchaba ávidamente no sólo para aprender, sino para caer sobre él en el momen to en que dudara. Pero cuando Isabella le admiraba honesta mente y se inclinaba hacia delante para no perder una sola palabra, la gratificación que sentía Carlisle era inmensa. Con gran diversión por su parte, le parecía recibir el espaldarazo de un colega, no de una chiquilla.

—Te digo que está poseída por el espíritu de un médico —decía a Renée—. Me maravilla su prodigioso talento. Siem pre se dice que la mujer hermosa tiene el alma de un mico, pero, según mi experiencia, aquellos que han sido dotados de inteligencia por los dioses resultan también agradables a la vista.

—Es digna de un emperador —repetía Renée.

—O del mismo Apolo —asentía él—. Pero confiemos en que no la descubra Zeus, en el que no creo, y se la lleve en una nube de oro. O la deje embarazada, como hizo con Leda, aunque una mujer poniendo un huevo sería un espectáculo interesante para un médico.

—Tú no eres Zeus —dijo Renée con una sonrisa de ad vertencia, pero afectuosa—. Vale más que lo recuerdes.

—Pero tú sí eres una auténtica Hera, adorada mía —con testó él con galantería; Renée se echó a reír acusándolo con el dedo—. Por la ciudad se dice que eres incansable —ob servó.

—¡Pero, divinidad, eso es sólo un rumor! ¿No te soy fiel?

—No_ —_afirmó Renée—, pero me diviertes y satisfaces y disfruto con tu conversación, y eso me contenta. —Parecía momentáneamente preocupada—. Hay ocasiones en que temo que Isabella no sea la mejor compañera para un hombre, ya que éstos no gustan de una lengua demasiado aguda en la mu jer. Es rebelde, y de carácter poco dócil. La reprendo y acon sejo a menudo.

—Hay hombres que prefieren una mujer de fuego a otra complaciente en los brazos. ¿Quién no disfrutaría más doman do a un caballo salvaje que a un burro o una muía? Tienes un tesoro en tu casa, Renée.

—Y lo guardo muy bien.

Por todo esto, Carlisle, que deseaba ardientemente a Isabella —sana, de aspecto maravilloso e intelectual— se mostraba siempre decoroso con su alumna. Le gustaba esta vida tan agradable, y ni siquiera Isabella iba a amenazarla nunca por mucho que lo intentara. Pero tenía sus fantasías, con las que había de satisfacerse.

Las muchachas entraron en su clase este día como pétalos de rosa movidos por el viento y Carlisle se pasó la lengua por los labios. Vio a Isabella y observó, con sus ojos de médico, que parecía turbada y preocupada. Aquello auguraba que hoy se mostraría más discutidora que de costumbre. Isabella se sentó en una de las sillas y le miró con ojos distantes. Ni se le ocurrió a Carlisle que la muchacha apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia. Creyó, en su egoísmo, que pensaba en él y en la próxima lección. Le ofreció una sonrisa que no obtuvo respuesta, pues Isabella se miraba sus manos que tenía entrelazadas.

—Hablaremos hoy —comenzó él pensando que su clase pa recía un jardín y regocijándose en la visión— sobre el tema de que un cuerpo sano es el resultado de una mente sana. Ya lo hemos discutido anteriormente, pero me propongo am pliarlo.

Isabella volvió en sí y alzó una mano imperativa. Carlisle frunció el ceño, pero inclinó la cabeza.

—Según tu argumentación —dijo ella— el hombre es su propia enfermedad, y la salud sólo es cuestión de pensamien tos juiciosos y de una serena filosofía.

—Cierto, Isabella.

—Entonces todas las enfermedades, aparte de las produ cidas por un accidente, ¿se originan en la mente del que las sufre?

—Cierto.

Isabella sonrió despectivamente.

—En ese caso un niño o un bebé afligido por la enfer medad blanca, ¿es responsable de esa dolencia mortal?

El médico la miró disgustado. Isabella sonrió de nuevo.

El bebé nace con una deformidad o una enfermedad que le mata. Dime, señor, ¿se le puede acusar de haber pensado mal?

Carlisle sintió que se borraba todo su afecto por ella y se volvió insensible a sus encantos. Soltó una tosecilla.

—Hay una teoría entre los egipcios según la cual en la vida de los hombres reaparece la corrupción mental de otras vidas anteriores.

— ¿Lo crees tú así, maestro?

La _ekklesia _griega no acepta que los hombres hubieran tenido vidas anteriores a la actual. Carlisle se sintió en peli gro por culpa de aquella chiquilla y dijo cuidadosamente:

—Hay muchas cosas misteriosas, muchacha.

—Pero tú has anticipado la teoría de que el hombre es su propia enfermedad. Dime entonces cómo puede estar en fermo un niño recién nacido y morir de esa enfermedad.

El médico alzó las manos, sonrió ampliamente y recurrió a un aforismo.

—¿Quién sabe lo que hay en la mente de un niño?

Isabella dijo:

—No hace tanto tiempo que dejé la infancia y, a los ca torce años, aún soy joven. Recuerdo mis pensamientos infan tiles. No eran misteriosos. Sólo se referían al apetito y a los pequeños placeres, como los pensamientos de todos los niños. ¿Por qué, entonces, yo estoy sana y otros enfermos?

—Tus padres disfrutaban de buena salud —dijo Carlisle.

_—_Nunca conocí a mi padre; ni siquiera llegué a oír su voz. Mi madre murió hace tres años. Su constitución no debía ser muy buena o no habría muerto de tuberculosis. —Hizo una pausa—. Has dicho que mis padres eran sanos. ¿Se deduce de eso que el hijo sano es el resultado de unos padres sanos? Sin embargo he visto en esta casa que esclavas de poca for taleza corporal daban a luz niños sanos, no enfermos ni de formes. También he visto a una madre joven y vigorosa dar a luz un hijo incapaz de sobrevivir, tan vencido estaba por la enfermedad. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, ¿no deberíamos ser más cuidadosos al afirmar que uno mismo es el origen de todas sus enfermedades y despreciar al que sufre?

—La medicina —dijo el médico, el rostro enrojecido— es una ciencia exacta. Pero cada hombre es distinto a los de más, y aquello que mata a uno tal vez no moleste a otro ni le suponga inconveniente.

— ¿Luego admites que es un arte misterioso, oculto y sub jetivo? ¿Y único en el sentido de que no es aplicable a todos los hombres?

Aquello iba contra todas las convicciones y teorías de Carlisle. Se mordió los labios.

Isabella se acariciaba el cabello y su sonrisa era burlona.

—La medicina, al parecer, es un arte y no una ciencia—contestó Carlisle—, y sólo los artistas debían dedicarse a ella, pues son hombres de razonamiento subjetivo y de ocultas facultades de adivinación.

Carlisle se preguntó por qué la habría considerado her mosa alguna vez. Vio las sonrisitas discretas de las demás y dijo:

—¡Yo he abierto a muchos hombres para sacarles un cálcu lo del riñón, y las piedras eran idénticas! No había arte en ello.

—Pero —refutó Isabella— unos vivieron después de la operación y otros no. Por lo tanto los que sufrían no eran iguales, y no podía predecirse ni su vida ni su muerte.

Carlisle dijo en tono triunfante:

—-Los que sobrevivieron eran sanos de mente y los que murieron la tenían enferma.

—¿Cómo puede eso probarse, si la medicina es una ciencia exacta, señor?

Como no obtuviera respuesta, Isabella continuó:

—Todo es subjetivo. No hay modo de probarlo con exac titud; por lo tanto la medicina no es una ciencia, sino un arte, y el arte es impredecible.

—He dicho, Isabella, que, aunque la medicina sea una ciencia exacta, ningún hombre es igual a otro.

—Nunca habías admitido eso antes —dijo ella, y asintió con aprobación—. De modo que los hombres no son siempre su propia enfermedad, sino que son arrastrados por un curso misterioso que aún no comprendemos y que tal vez no conoz camos nunca. Dime, ¿es la enfermedad en un hombre exactamente igual que en otro?

—No. Pero, repito, eso es cuestión de la respuesta indi vidual de la mente.

—Entonces la mente es subjetiva. ¿Quién ha visto alguna vez una mente? ¿Puedes cortarla o cambiarla con un escalpelo? Es posible, sí, adormecerla con opio, como en una ocasión nos dijiste, pero no podrá estar siempre aletargada. Cierto es que un hombre puede matarse por sus propias convicciones y, como la mente es subjetiva, se deduce que el cuerpo lo es también. Pero, ¿no es verdad que un cuerpo enfermo puede afectar a la mente, que el dolor puede convertir a un filósofo, por estoico que sea, en un animal vociferante, sin vergüenza ni dignidad?

—¡El dolor se originó primero en su mente! —exclamó el médico que empezaba a odiarla.

—¿Como puede demostrarse eso, señor?

—¡No puede demostrarse, por supuesto!

—Pues lo que no puede demostrarse con seguridad no es objetivo, y no es una ciencia. Sólo es una hipótesis. ¿No es lógico deducir de ahí que la medicina es hipotética?

Habían existido en Egipto maestros que solían disertar so bre este tema, y Carlisle los había despreciado como soñadores de imposibles, ignorantes de la realidad.

—¿Es que pretendes, Isabella, que consideremos a la me dicina como simple ciencia que realiza prodigios? Su voz era suave ahora.

—No debemos descartar lo sobrenatural como parte de la medicina subjetiva —repuso ella con toda seriedad—. ¿No tenemos a Delfos, a los sacerdotes y a nuestra religión, que se basa en la magia, la contemplación, la reflexión y la fe en lo que no es discernible a los ojos? Negarlo es blasfemia o herejía.

—Eres una sofista —dijo Carlisle palideciendo repentina mente—. Tergiversas la verdad y ensucias las aguas cristalinas con tus palabras. Tu razonamiento es falaz. ¿Quién te has creído que eres, chiquilla?

—Soy una realista subjetiva —dijo Isabella con otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras y aparentemente inocentes.

—¡Una contradicción de términos!

—Como toda nuestra filosofía, e incluso nuestra vida misma.

Carlisle pensó en Renée, que a menudo se burlaba de él de modo similar. Sin embargo sabía que Isabella discrepaba también con Renée en muchas cosas.

—Eres discutidora —dijo con severidad—. Sólo discutes por tu propio placer, y dudo que tú misma creas en esas argumentaciones.

—Sólo busco el conocimiento —dijo Isabella con modes tia insoportable.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha enseñado tu limitado conoci miento?

—Que nada existe, salvo la mente y que, como la mente es subjetiva, todo lo demás lo es también.

—Mi querida niña —dijo Carlisle recuperándose y con sonrisa de soberbia—si alguna vez te abren para sacarte un cálculo, o si tienes un hijo, ya sabrás con seguridad que el dolor es objetivo y no subjetivo.

—Y si siento entonces el dolor que todos sienten, bajo las mismas circunstancias, ¿será culpa mía, culpa de mi mente de formada?

—Vayamos a la enfermería —dijo Carlisle exasperado y casi fuera de sí.

«Los razonamientos de esta muchacha son simples y no merecen la respuesta de un hombre de ciencia, ya que sólo busca llamar la atención, como hacen todas las mujeres, seres inferiores que reconocen su propia inferioridad. Muge como una vaquilla y a eso le llama filosofía... Necesita una azotaina, no tanta indulgencia», se dijo. Las muchachas pasaban ahora discretamente en torno a él y Carlisle sintió que se le contraía la garganta. Odiaba a Isabella en este momento, y el odio le hacía sentirse voluptuoso; deseaba llevársela a la cama, ¡allí le enseñaría la verdadera objetividad! Con horror por su par te tuvo una repentina manifestación física que, advertida por las muchachas, les provocó más risitas y, simulando un gran apuro, se cubrieron el rostro con las manos, sin dejar de ob servarle entre los dedos. Carlisle se apretó el cinturón sintién dose muy mortificado.

Debía hablar con Renée, y con severidad. El maestro de ciencias le había dicho que Isabella discutía también con él sobre ese mismo tema de la objetividad y la subjetividad. Bien estaba adiestrar a una cortesana para que pudiera con versar con el hombre eminente en cuya amante se convertiría, pero otra cosa era entregarle una doncella que prefería la discusión sobre todo lo demás.

Cruzaron un vestíbulo blanco y estrecho de mármol. A la izquierda había unas sencillas columnas dóricas entre las cua les se divisaba el jardín con sus luces y colores cambiantes. Las fuentes brillaban lanzando el agua hacia el sol, y al caer ésta sobre los capullos y matorrales, una fragancia seductora se mezclaba con la brisa cálida. Isabella pensó: «Si hubiera al guna realidad absoluta, ésta sería la belleza, y si existiera la verdad se reflejaría en la armonía. Como los hombres no eran armoniosos, no podía haber verdad en ellos; y siendo sus pensamientos oscuros, intrincados e insidiosos, eran ciegos para percibir la belleza por mucho que simularan extasiarse de este mundo, es un gran misterio por qué nos soportan los dioses, si es que los dioses existen», se dijo.

Entraron en la enfermería, una habitación alargada y lu minosa con las ventanas abiertas. Aquí sólo había lechos estre chos y aislados, no el habitual hacinamiento de camas de los hospitales. Ésta era la enfermería de los esclavos, sus muje res, y sus niños. La sala siguiente, bellamente decorada, era para las jóvenes hetairas, pero aquí las alcobas eran persona les, adornadas con flores y atendidas por enfermeras expertas. Sólo dos o tres alumnas se interesaban por la enfermería, entre ellas Isabella. Tan pronto como entraron en estas salas Carlisle olvidó a las doncellas, pues éstos eran sus dominios, su arte, su trabajo. Iba de lecho en lecho examinando, frunciendo el ceño, interrogando a los pacientes y a sus ayudantes con voz áspera y concisa, y Isabella le seguía y escuchaba con admira ción y atención profundas. Ahora volvía a sentir respeto por el médico. Tal vez no fuera amable ni delicado, y muy brusco en los reconocimientos e inmune a los gritos de los enfermos, pero su juicio era infalible y aquí manifestaba su cínica com prensión de los caprichos de la mente humana, siendo rápido en descubrir y en denunciar a los llorones que preferían la en fermedad al trabajo y al deber. Isabella meditó todo ello. En cierto modo, y por muchas causas, tanto Carlisle como ella tenían razón; ambos contaban con parte de verdad. Había en realidad enfermedades originadas por la propia persona, vo luntaria o involuntariamente. Pero había otras que surgían por sí mismas. Y era casi imposible distinguirlas.

La calva rosada de Carlisle brillaba a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran amables e implacables. Le interesaba más la enferme dad que el paciente. En esto era científico y no médico. Llevaba con él una tablilla y un lápiz para sus propias notas. Se detuvo junto al lecho de un grueso esclavo de unos treinta años, y le miró con disgusto.

—He aquí un hombre que no sólo devora con ansia la co mida excelente y abundante que se le da en esta casa, sino que anda siempre picando en la cocina, y sobre todo alimentos con exceso de grasa, con especias y salsas picantes. Le han visto robar subrepticiamente incluso de los platos de los que se sientan con él a la mesa, privándoles así del sustento necesa rio que, se han ganado con su trabajo. Sin que ellos lo ad viertan bebe también de sus vasos, y ni siquiera escarmienta con las amenazas del vigilante, ni con los castigos. Lo que queda en los platos de la señora de la casa, de los maestros y discípulas, lo devora antes de llegar a la cocina. ¡Mirad ese vientre! ¡Observad el tono azafranado del rostro de ese ladrón, y el amarillo de sus ojos! ¡Fijaos en esos mofletes! No le em puja el hambre. Es un esclavo de su estómago, que es su dios. ¿Es extraño acaso que tenga bilis y piedras en el hígado? ¡No! Ha estado en la enfermería muchas veces, sufriendo una terri ble agonía cuando se le movían las piedras. ¿Pero escarmien ta con ello? ¡No!

Miró furioso al enfermo, y le dio un golpe, no demasiado suave, en la mejilla. El hombre hizo una mueca; luego gimió. Carlisle asintió fieramente y sonrió, con una sonrisa nada di vertida.

—Cuando vino por primera vez le di opio para aliviar su angustia, pues en realidad esta dolencia es más penosa que un parto difícil. ¡Pero ya no más! Se agita en la cama y suplica a los dioses que le envíen la muerte cuando se ve torturado así. Pues no tendrá más opio hasta que aprenda que la comida juiciosa es el único remedio a su dolor. Entonces ni sufrirá más, ni necesitará el opio.

Isabella dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué es lo que le obliga a comer de modo tan desme surado y a robar la comida?

—La gula —repuso el médico. Miró a la muchacha con cólera y quedó complacido al ver un rostro respetuoso, sin ninguna intención de burla—. Nació en esta casa y jamás se ha visto privado de comida abundante desde su nacimiento. Ha disfrutado de lo suficiente para satisfacer el hambre de cualquiera y más aún.

—Entonces —preguntó Isabella—, ¿por qué no se conten ta con ello y ha de comer hasta matarse?

—Pregúntaselo tú misma —contestó el médico con des precio.

Isabella se inclinó sobre el enfermo, cuyo rostro aceitoso y bilioso estaba cubierto de sudor; sus ojos reflejaban una ex traña autocompasión y gemía a la vez que imploraba con su expresión, la piedad de Isabella. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Estás gordo —dijo— y ya has oído cómo condenaba el médico tu gula, tu apetito desordenado. Sabes que esa toleran cia contigo mismo te lleva al sufrimiento y puede causarte la muerte, pero no la dejas. ¿Por qué?

El esclavo murmuró:

—Tengo hambre.

—¿De qué tienes hambre?

Guardó silencio. Miró el rostro suave e impasible de Isabella y creyó ver reflejada en él la piedad, tierna y juvenil. Se humedeció los labios gruesos y grasientos, bajó los ojos y murmuró:

—De libertad.

Isabella meditó estas palabras. El cabello maravilloso caía en torno a sus mejillas al inclinarse hacia el hombre. La domi naba el asco, pero no lo demostró. Luego dijo en tono grave:

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. La señora Renée tiene un ca rácter amable y misericordioso y yo soy su favorita. La con venceré de que te dé la libertad y podrás salir en seguida de esta casa y vivir y morir como un hombre libre, trabajando por el salario que puedas ganar, alimentándote y vistiéndote por ti mismo, y buscando tu propia casa. Como el salario será pequeño y la labor ardua, te verás forzado a olvidarte de la comida abundante, de dormir a tu gusto en un lecho suave y de divertirte con las esclavas. Vivirás como un campesino. Así desaparecerá la grasa y el dolor. Eso es la libertad, y te felici to por preferir una vida austera y pobre a la riqueza y un abrigo inseguro en lugar de un techo sólido sobre tu cabeza.

Los ojos del esclavo se abrieron con temor repentino y perdieron su expresión astuta y dolida. De pronto se incorporó, humedeciéndose los labios que parecían haberse enco gido.

—¿Cómo viviré? —gritó.

Sonrió Isabella:

—Como viven los demás hombres libres, merced a tu tra bajo, tu ingenio y tu laboriosidad constante. ¿Cuál es tu tarea en esta casa? Ayudas en la cocina, sirves la mesa de la señora Renée y limpias el cobre y la plata. Ahora tendrás que buscar empleos muy distintos, ya que estas obligaciones tan cómodas son realizadas por esclavos en otras casas. Pero alégrate. El trabajo duro reducirá tu grasa y tu hambre, y una vida riguro sa te alargará la vida.

Lanzó un guiño al médico, que la escuchaba muy interesado.

—Carlisle —dijo—, ¿te unirás a mí en mis súplicas a Renée para que libere a este pobre enfermo que desea la li bertad sobre todas las cosas?

—Por supuesto —contestó inmediatamente. Miró al esclavo que había palidecido terriblemente, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Mañana serás libre, pues la señora Renée te llevará ante el oficial. Entonces recogerás tus perte nencias y partirás al punto de esta casa.

El esclavo miró con desesperación en torno suyo, enco giéndose ante la sonrisa de la muchacha y el médico.

—¡Vino, en nombre de los dioses! —gritó con voz tem blorosa y extendió una mano vacilante como si muriera de sed en el desierto.

El médico agitó la cabeza.

— ahora eres un hombre libre ya no habrá más vino gratis para ti en esta casa; recibirás al marchar muchos dones de tu generosa ama y tendrás dinero en la bolsa. Pedi ré vino para ti, pero sólo si lo pagas. Veinte dracmas por un jarro pequeño. Cuando quieras, puedes pedírselo al ayudante. Hizo como si se alejara, pero el esclavo le cogió repenti namente la túnica verde con manos frenéticas. Casi se cayó de la cama, pues el peso de su estómago le llevó hasta el borde.

— ¡Amo! —gruñó—, ¡eso es una crueldad! El médico alzó las cejas como asombrado.

— ¿Crueldad, dices? ¿Por concederte el deseo de tu co razón, tu deseo de libertad, para que no sufras más y camines dignamente como hombre libre? ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

El esclavo no le soltaba. Empezó a respirar con agobio. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba. Sus ojos amarillentos giraban aterrados. Su voz estalló en un grito:

—¡No quiero ser libre!

Carlisle, que asumiera una expresión benévola durante la conversación, dejó ahora que sus rasgos manifestaran toda la repulsión y desprecio que sentía, y el esclavo se echó atrás.

—De modo que no deseas ser libre. Sólo deseas continuar con esta existencia de parásito, satisfaciendo todos tus apeti tos asquerosos. Voy a decirte algo. No pediré a la señora tu libertad, pues veo que realmente la desprecias y temes alcan zarla, como la mayoría de los hombres de este mundo cobar de. Prefieren ser esclavos para rehuir así cualquier responsa bilidad.

—Miró a Isabella—. Ésta es la historia de la humanidad. Nadie desea la libertad si entraña un trabajo duro, estrecheces y el riesgo de pasar hambre o de fracasar por su propia debi lidad.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

—¡Piedad! —gimió el esclavo, pendiente sólo de su pro pio dilema—. No quiero ser libre.

Carlisle hizo una larga pausa, como si meditara, y dijo al fin con rostro firme:

—He dicho que no pediré a la señora tu libertad, pero sólo con una condición: que controles tu apetito de cerdo. Estoy harto de verte en esta enfermería. Sin embargo, si continúas permitiéndotelo todo y robando más comida de la que necesi tas, pronto tendrás la libertad y serás despedido de la casa. ¿Me entiendes?

El esclavo sonrió trémulo. El alivio emanaba como el su dor de todo su cuerpo, y sentíase como un niño castigado al que han perdonado ya.

—Obedeceré tus instrucciones, amo —dijo casi sollozando—, pero dame opio para calmar este sufrimiento que te prometo no volveré a tener. El médico agitó la cabeza.

—No habrá opio. Soportarás este dolor con gratitud por que es el precio de pasados excesos en los que ya no incurri rás. El dolor no es nada comparado con los peligros de la li bertad, preferible, según los hombres más nobles, a la escla vitud, Pero tú no eres uno de ellos.

Arrancó su túnica de los dedos del esclavo y se apartó de él. Isabella le siguió pensativa, Carlisle le dijo:

-Habrás observado que el hombre es su propia enfermedad, como he insistido antes. ¿Que hay también pacientes que nacen con graves defectos? Claro que sí. Pero sus padres eran débiles y jamás se les debía haber permitido que conci bieran un hijo.

—Sin embargo, el paciente no es responsable de su ago nía—dijo Isabella yendo tras él.

El médico se detuvo y agitó el índice ante su rostro.

—Todos los crímenes contra la salud deben ser pagados, ya sea por los padres o por los hijos. Eso es ley de vida y, ¿quién soy yo para discutirla?

—¿Ni siquiera en nombre de la piedad?

—¡Piedad! ¿Es que los débiles la tienen para con los fuertes, a los que han explotado o arruinado? ¡No! Abandonan como los parásitos el cuerpo de su anfitrión cuando le han cau sado la muerte. A los fuertes, valientes y libres sí los admi ro, y a ésos ayudaré —seguía agitando el índice ante Isabella— aunque me encuentre solo en esta tarea. Existen filóso fos que afirman que el hombre tiene derecho a vivir por la simple razón de haber nacido... aunque nadie haya pedido su nacimiento. ¿No es ésa una falacia despreciable?

—Lo es, por muchas causas —dijo Isabella mientras las aburridas doncellas se reunían con ellos—. Ya he visto que la piedad indiscriminada resulta destructiva en ocasiones. Pero, ¿no existen seres con los que debiéramos ser piadosos?

—Yo no los he visto, salvo aquellos que han sido vícti mas de las debilidades de otros —respondió el médico con creciente impaciencia.

—De haber sido ellos fuertes, ¿habrían consentido en con vertirse en víctimas de otros más débiles?

Carlisle se detuvo. Luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Ahí tienes un buen razonamiento! —gritó y la tocó afectuosamente en el hombro, dejando que su mano, cubier ta de anillos, se deslizara por el brazo desnudo de la joven. Sintió la textura de seda y el calor de la carne, y su mano se detuvo. Miró aquellos ojos castaño claro y sonrió—. Te fe licito, mi querida alumna. Deberías estar en el gobierno, aun que seas una mujer.

Visitó los lechos de los demás. El interés de Isabella era cada vez más grande, y se fijaba ahora en más detalles que antes, aunque en muchos casos seguía teniendo dudas. Llegaron al lecho de una joven esclava que gemía, incapaz de dar a luz a su hijo. Isabella preguntó:

—¿Sufre tanto por haber pecado contra la salud?

—Si pudiera hacer mi voluntad, la dejaría morir —con testó Carlisle— ya que la incapacidad para dar a luz con nor malidad es un defecto físico que pueden heredar las hijas. ¿Por qué habría de permitirse que se les infligiera tal sufri miento?

—Es una decisión muy dura —dijo Isabella.

—Éste es un mundo de realidades duras —afirmó el mé dico— como ya te he dicho otras veces. No se debe despre ciar la crueldad en nombre de la salud y la justicia. Muchos morirían antes de su hora, sí, pero, ¡piensa en la desdicha que tales muertes evitarían!

Isabella meditó sus palabras. Desde luego era ley de la naturaleza que los débiles y defectuosos debían morir. Con fre cuencia la piedad humana abolía esa ley. ¿Era eso bueno o malo? Debía pensar en ello a solas. Sin embargo, no creía que el médico tuviera toda la razón. Dijo:

—¿Y los soldados heridos, los que padecen por culpa de otros?

—A ésos ayudaré —dijo el médico, y Isabella sonrió. Él la miró con afecto.

—Hija mía —dijo—, tú mantienes que nada existe ver daderamente, salvo la mente, y que todo es subjetivo. ¿Es subjetivo el dolor? Tu argumentación diría que sí. Pero, en ese caso, podría controlarse mediante un esfuerzo de la vo luntad.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

—¡Estoy derrotada por mis propias palabras! —exclamó.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba del todo convencida de que la piedad fuese una debilidad detestable. ¿Y esos hombres a quienes encarcelaba y condenaba a muerte la poderosa _ekklesia, _que perseguía incansable la herejía y la impiedad? ¿Aca so ellos no merecían piedad y justicia? ¿No eran a veces una misma cosa la piedad y la justicia? El mundo estaba lleno de misterios. De una cosa sí estaba segura. No había una sola ley que pudiera extenderse hasta abarcar todas las circunstan cias de la conducta del ser humano. La naturaleza sí disponía de leyes amplias, pero los hombres estaban dotados de intelec to y sabían diferenciar. La derrota de la naturaleza había crea do las civilizaciones y la belleza, el orden, la filosofía y el arte, y había liberado los grandes imponderables de la mente hu mana. La naturaleza en sí era caótica y debía ser dominada para que la vida no regresara de nuevo a la jungla y al salva jismo.

Las alumnas entraron ahora en el aula, que presidía una maestra severa que miró a Isabella sin afecto. Su belleza le inspiraba envidia y sus discusiones la enojaban. Maia, la maes tra, consideraba a las matemáticas como la verdadera ley, el orden inflexible y objetivo, siempre válido. Las matemáticas gobernaban el universo y ella las reverenciaba como la mani festación de la sabiduría de los dioses. Sin la precisión de las matemáticas no habría vida en absoluto, ni planetas ni es trellas guiadas en su paso por leyes eternas y precisas.

—Pero nosotros tenemos una mente —dijo Isabella cuan do la maestra insistió de nuevo en este tema— no es precisa, ni está gobernada por las matemáticas. Si así fuera, la conduc ta de cada hombre sería igual a la de los demás, y todos se verían reducidos a un simple juego de números y podría pre decirse su pensamiento. ¿Qué decir de la mente, que no es esclava del valor aparente ni de la regla de precisión ni de las matemáticas?

—Si los gobiernos insistieran en que las matemáticas se aplicaran a los asuntos humanos, no tendríamos desórdenes ni revoluciones, ni pensamientos confusos, ni emociones destruc tivas —dijo la maestra.

—Entonces no seríamos hombres —repuso Isabella.

Enojada, la maestra exclamó furiosa:

—¿Qué es el hombre?

—¡Ah! —contestó Isabella. Ésa es una pregunta que no pueden explicar las matemáticas.

—¿Es que prefieres el caos a la ley y al orden? —excla mó Maia ofendida.

—La mayoría de los hombres prefieren la ley y el orden, pero niegan que las matemáticas tengan algo que ver con ello —dijo la muchacha— porque son el resultado de la inteligen cia, la reflexión, y la observación de que los hombres no pue den existir en el caos y el desorden.

—Una observación que se basa en la verdad de que dos y dos son cuatro —afirmó Maia más y más exasperada. Isabella agitó suavemente la cabeza.

_—_Cierto que en este mundo dos y dos equivalen a cuatro, pero, ¿cómo puede demostrarse que tal ley prevalezca en otros mundos que giran en torno al sol? Tal vez en esos mundos dos y dos sean cinco. ¿No es posible que las mismas matemá ticas sean subjetivas y que no prevalezcan siempre en todas partes?

—¡No son subjetivas, Isabella! No hay más que una ley en todo el universo.

—¿Como puedes demostrarlo, Maia?

—Mediante la inducción y la deducción, joven disidente.

—Pero también ésas son subjetivas, Maia. Nacen en la mente humana.

—Hay una mente superior a la tuya, muchacha, que ha fi jado las leyes que gobiernan el universo con una precisión inalterable.

—También esa mente es subjetiva, Maia. La maestra la miró con astucia y le lanzó al rostro sus pro pias palabras imitando su tono de voz:

—¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo, Isabella?

Ésta se echó a reír y las demás se unieron a ella.

—Todo constituye un gran misterio que resulta emocionan te. La conjetura en sí misma ya lo es. El hombre que no se hace preguntas constantemente es sólo una bestia.

Sin embargo, las matemáticas le interesaban profundamen te aun cuando considerara o creyera que sus leyes precisas po dían pertenecer únicamente a este mundo. Su mente se agu dizaba mediante los conocimientos de otros, y el diálogo le revelaba descubrimientos interesantes. Pero los maestros se disgustaban cuando un diálogo iba en desacuerdo con sus opi niones. Ignoraban que sus convicciones demasiado doctrina les, eran lo que molestaba a la muchacha, que no creía en ningún absoluto. La mente del hombre debía ser libre para razonar a su voluntad, y sólo debía detenerse cuando chocaba con la mente de otros y originaba destrucción y opresión. En resumen: la libertad era la ley de la vida floreciente, y, si al gún malvado la erradicaba, sobrevendría la muerte.

Se guardó muy bien de decir a Maia que, para ella, las matemáticas eran el mayor misterio de todos, y uno de los interesantes. La maestra se habría asombrado profun damente de que Isabella juzgara a las matemáticas misteriosas, tan misteriosas como Aquel que las había ordenado. Ya comprendía, aunque vagamente, que los que hacían caso omiso de los misterios y negaban su existencia, eran seres anodinos, por grandes que fueran sus conocimientos. Isabella empezaba a despreciar a los dogmáticos y recelaba de los que creían tener todas las respuestas.

Siguió pensando sin atender a la clase. Todas las ciencias basaban en la «ley» de la causalidad. Ella dudaba que la causalidad lo gobernara todo. La mente del hombre se lanzaba conclusiones definitivas sin causa aparente en muchas ocasiones. Siendo los hombres con frecuencia demasiado emo cionales y poco dominados por la sabiduría, había que pensar que las causas concretas no siempre conducían a resultados inevitables, y éstos pocas veces eran predecibles.

Las otras muchachas bostezaban durante la lección, aun que algunas, pensando en su futura riqueza, se interesaban por las matemáticas. «Pero la riqueza no siempre es la misma ni es inextinguible», pensó Isabella. Cuando los gobiernos ¿evaluaban la moneda, reduciendo por ejemplo la cantidad de oro o recortando el tamaño de las monedas, la riqueza —el dios de los mercaderes— se desvanecía, con frecuencia. Sólo de una cosa podía estar el hombre completamente seguro en este mundo: de que no había nada cierto. La divertía y en tristecía a la vez, que la mayoría de los hombres lo negaran tercamente. Uno debía vivir al ritmo de los sucesos, interesado en todos ellos, pero sin sacar conclusiones férreas, lo cual era el último refugio de los estúpidos. ¿Por qué el conocimiento era inevitablemente enemigo del misterio? Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de explicar adecuadamente qué era un hombre, o demostrar irrefutablemente su origen. Sin el afán de saber, la sabiduría estaba muerta.

«Nunca seré la amante de un hombre que no tenga du das, que carezca de la capacidad del asombro», se juró a sí misma. Pero, ¿existiría un hombre así? Renée jamás habla ba de gentes de ese estilo.

Había un tema en el que su mente se enfrascaba con gozo: era el arte. Después venía la historia y el gobierno. Le moles taba que Renée no pusiera énfasis en estas materias cuando enseñaba a sus doncellas, considerándolas importantes sólo en la medida en que servían para poder hablar con fingida inte ligencia sobre esos asuntos si llegaban a ser amantes de hom bres consagrados a ellos.

—Incluso en ese caso —observaba— a los hombres les molesta que la mujer entienda demasiado de esos temas.

Sin embargo, los maestros de la escuela eran competentes. Renée despreciaba la incompetencia.

Para Isabella el arte era la joya suprema de la mente del hombre, y era la única que poseía validez real, aunque fuera subjetiva. Entró en la clase de arte con la alegre iniciativa que es el atributo del auténtico escolar. Las otras muchachas, con pocas excepciones, creían que el arte sólo lo era en verdad cuando aumentaba el encanto de una mujer y la hacía deseable a los hombres. Preferían el arte de los cosméticos, y el baile y la música, porque las hacía codiciables, y porque tenían la exuberancia de la juventud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

* * *

**Capitulo ****4**

Tmolos, el preceptor de arte —llamado así por el Monte Tmolos— estaba encantado con Isabella, su mejor alumna, dó cil y ansiosa de saber. Al contrario que la mayoría de los grie gos, no despreciaba la mente femenina. «¿Existía el arte sin la mujer?» No, se respondía. Las mujeres eran el arte supremo de los dioses, aunque destruyeran también a dioses y hombres. Pero, ¿no era la belleza en sí un terror inmortal y exquisito, y no era por tanto destructora? Sin el arte, don y ornamento de los dioses, no habría civilización, ni justificación de la vida. Todo lo demás era mundano, prosaico y aburrido. Ninguna otra cosa interesaba tanto a la mente, ni la llenaba de gozo, elevándola por encima de la carne. El arte hacía al hombre verdaderamente hombre. Tmolos había comprobado que Isabella estaba de acuerdo con él. En una ocasión le había dicho: —Tmolos, tú eres verdaderamente un filósofo —y él había comprendido sus palabras y aceptado aquel comentario como un espaldarazo, aunque ella fuera una niña y él un viejo.

Era pequeño y flaco de cuerpo, jorobado y canoso, pero sus ojos eran vivaces, llenos de fuego juvenil y gozo de vivir pues, como Isabella, hallaba hermosura en todas las cosas, in cluso en un sapo verrugoso, una piedra llena de liquen, o una brizna de hierba. La fealdad no le molestaba, pues juzgaba todo cuanto existía intrínsecamente bello.

—Una vieja consumida y desdentada, con el pelo blanco y las manos paralizadas, tiene una gloria innata —decía—. ¿No vive, no tiene alma? Luego es hermosa. Su vida y sus pen samientos la han moldeado. ¿Que han sido odiosos? Pues... también tienen misterio, y por tanto su propio encanto. Una vez que hemos aprendido que nada es aburrido, nada dema siado mezquino o despreciable, podemos alcanzar la serenidad, ya que la serenidad es el alma del arte.

—¿Aun cuando represente la violencia? —había pregunta do Isabella.

—La violencia es parte de la vida y con frecuencia es una estimulación, un drama, hija. Podemos contemplarlo tal como es, como un aspecto de la vida, y la vida en sí misma es arte.

Sólo hallaba que algunos hombres eran indignos de ser lla mados humanos. Además, suponían una amenaza para los de más hombres.

—No todo lo que camina con forma de hombre es huma no —explicaba—. Muchos hay que no tienen casi humani dad, otros no la tienen en absoluto. La apariencia no lo es todo. Está el alma. He oído decir que algunos pájaros fabrican unas moradas encantadoras y delicadas para sus hembras, eli giendo entre los colores y la textura de las flores y logrando un paraíso de simetría y fragancia. ¿No son más humanos, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, que el hombre que juzga ade cuada su morada hecha sólo a base de piedra, madera o ladri llo? El don de la humanidad no se limita a los hombres. Dicen que muchos animales poseen y demuestran las virtudes de la compasión y la justicia, la ley, la ternura y el amor. Luego son más humanos que aquellos que no las poseen.

Amaba a los dioses, aunque afirmara con frecuencia que eran pervertidos, caprichosos y demasiado humanos, pues, ¿no eran todos hermosos, incluso el cojo Vulcano? Zeus había vio lado a Leda y de ella había nacido Géminis y Helena de Tro ya, y Clitemnestra.

—Pero la historia de Leda y el cisne es inmortalmente hermosa —decía—. Pensad en aquella doncella encantadora, toda su hermosura, y el cisne de alas blancas apoyando la cabe za en su seno.

Las muchachas se habían reído al escucharle, pero Isabella lo había comprendido. De la tumultuosa violencia había sur gido la hermosa Helena y Géminis; del amor lascivo las for mas de los dioses y elrostro inolvidable de Helena de Troya. «Pero no disculpaba la violencia sin sentido, que era despreciable, sino sólo la violencia que producía belleza», pensó Isabella.

Tmolos tenía excusas para todo aquello que condujera a la belleza. Por eso Isabella se preguntaba en ocasiones si ten dría razón. Sin embargo, amaba a Tmolos y le perdonaba.

Esclavas y esclavos de notable hermosura posaban para las hetairas durante las clases de pintura, escultura y mosai co». Se elegían con todo cuidado aquellos cuerpos que tuvieran gracia y juventud. Renée había insistido en que las doncellas debían recalcar los atributos sexuales de ambos sexos, y someter a los esclavos a un examen exhaustivo y hablar de sus gracias físicas, pero Tmolos prefería discutir de todo ello bajo el punto de vista del arte.

—Nohay matices libidinosos en el arte —decía—. Lo que es exquisito se halla por encima de toda suciedad. El mal no está en el objeto, sino en el que lo contempla. Transferimos al arte nuestra falsedad y degradación, pero los objetos en sí no son lascivos ni meretricios. En resumen: aquello que vemos puede interpretarse con admiración e inocencia, o con perversión. Todo depende de nosotros.

La mayoría de las doncellas preferían reírse y hacerse guiños maliciosos que enojaban al viejo.

—¡Sois idiotas! —gritaba—. ¿No crearon los dioses al hombre y la mujer? ¿Encontraron ellos algo licencioso u obsceno en sus cuerpos? La maldad está en vuestra propia mente, y eso sí es triste. Pero he podido comprobar que la juventud es de natural grosera e impura. Eso es la maldición de la humanidad.

En una ocasión Isabella le había dicho:

—Sin embargo, la convicción de que ciertas cosas son ma las y rastreras, ¿no aumenta su valor ante la mente humana? Tmolos meditó en ello. Luego dijo:

—¡Ay!, es cierto.

No obstante seguía luchando con las jóvenes asignadas a su cuidado. El arte, les decía, está por encima del bien o del mal. Sabía que con esto desafiaba a la _ekklesia, _cuyo ceño adus to y mentalidad estrecha hallaba maldad en todo, e incluso denunciaba a los atletas desnudos y, por supuesto, a la belleza en sí.

—Si se atrevieran, destruirían también a las abejas que fe cundan las flores —se quejaba amargamente Tmolos.

Isabella profundizaba en sus palabras y sabía que eran ciertas. Al igual que él, también ella deploraba el hecho de que los escultores cubrieran de pintura la majestad blanca y noble de las estatuas de mármol.

—¡Si hubiera más inocencia! —repetía Tmolos incesante mente—. ¿Por qué ha de abrumar la humanidad con su mez quindad y mediocridad a lo que es de por sí simple y perfec to? Si la maldad existe, existe tan sólo en los complicados vericuetos de la deformada alma humana, que ha de lanzar su porquería sobre todo lo que es puro.

Con Tmolos aprendió Isabella, más que con sus maestros de teología, la verdadera perfección y el auténtico respeto.

Había sabido desde su infancia que nunca sería capaz de crear grandes esculturas, y que tampoco podría descollar en la pintura a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Tmolos la consolaba:

—No es necesario crear belleza para apreciarla, hija mía. ¿Para qué trabajan los pintores y escultores? Para el gozo de los que observan sus obras. No todos podemos ser artistas. Pero el espectador que ama y admira, ¿ha de ser menos que el que crea, ama y además admira? ¿Acaso los dioses nos exigen que también seamos dioses? No. Es suficiente que nos regocijemos en ellos, y en aquellos a los que han dotado.

Isabella sostenía el frío mármol entre sus manos y con frecuencia se quedaba en éxtasis contemplándolo. Su corazón latía de gozo cuando acariciaba los mosaicos y observaba los cuadros. La reproducción de la naturaleza la exaltaba. Su gusto era inmaculado e infalible. Como su maestro, odiaba la me diocridad.

—La perfección. —decía Tmolos— es la meta máxima del verdadero artista, pero no importa si los que aman la belle za en el arte no sean artistas. Basta con que sepan valorarlo. Este aprecio es el espaldarazo y la satisfacción de todo artista. Sin la comprensión de la belleza, el hombre es un animal.

Y añadía:

—Por desgracia, ningún artista consigue jamás en su obra la perfección a que aspira. La perfección está por encima de la humanidad, pero eso no significa que debamos abando narla como meta.

Para Isabella, que deseaba sobresalir en todo, sus palabras eran un consuelo. Por ello, cultivaba la adoración y la com prensión de la belleza y confiaba fervientemente en que algún día sería capaz de influir en un hombre poderoso a fin de que patrocinara las artes. Nunca podría soportar a un hombre que disfrutara con su belleza y sus encantos sin captar todo su sentido, pues la sensualidad no era suficiente. La belleza física era transitoria: lo que se grababa en piedra, se pintaba con colores luminosos y se escribía en libros elocuentes, sí perduraba. Helena de Troya había muerto, pero el recuerdo de su belleza seguía latente e inspiraba a poetas y artistas. La leyenda era eterna; nunca envejecía ni se afeaba. Por eso los dioses seguían siendo magníficos, muy por encima de la co rrupción humana.

Hoy, Tmolos tenía una modelo nueva para sus alumnas.

La jovencita, desnuda y brillante como el ámbar, tenía unos doce años y mostraba inocentemente su desnudez. Los cabe llos, negros y muy largos, acariciaban sus senos, aún en capu llo, y apenas tenía vello púbico. Miraba con curiosidad a Las doncellas que entraban en grupo, pero sus ojos tenían una mi rada vacua, apenas consciente. Estaba de pie, con el codo apoyado en un pedestal de mármol y se removía inquieta. Se llamaba Angela. Esbelta y delicada, Renée la consideraba ya como candidata para el grupo de las hetairas, pues era rápida de mente para todo aquello que tuviera relación con ella mis ma. Había sido entregada hacía poco a Renée para que la sirviera, y,según se decía era hija de una hermosa cortesa na y de un hombre de cierta importancia en Mileto.

Angela miró ahora con mayor atención a las doncellas que se dirigían a sus puestos de modelado de arcilla, pintura y mo saicos, y opinó que ya eran muy mayores. Luego sus ojos se clavaron en Isabella que parecía haber traído con ella el sol a esta habitación. Inmediatamente se sintió dominada por una adoración infantil, como le ocurre al que llega a divisar a una ninfa. Atraída por la mirada intensa de la niña, Isabella se vol vió también a mirarla, y quedó conmovida por su belleza. Pa recía una estatua de Eros; era como la representación de la primavera. Como siempre, Isabella experimentó tristeza y frus tración al no poder moldear de modo perfecto y no ser capaz de recrear impecablemente lo que veía. Una de las doncellas destacaba en la pintura, y Isabella se acercó a su caballete y vio de nuevo con envidia que ya estaba delineando la _cabeza _de Angela con unas líneas rápidas al carbón, y que incluso había esbozado ya el cuerpo joven y perfecto. Luego se aproximó a otra que, pacientemente, elegía piedrecitas para su mosaico. «Yo no tengo tanta paciencia; mi mente corre demasiado», pensó. Sin embargo encontró una piedrecita azul que la mu chacha estaba buscando. Al ver que encajaba exactamente, se sintió abrumada por la satisfacción. Mi vista es buena, se dijo, aunque mis manos no la obedezcan.

Miró de nuevo a Angela. La luz del sol acariciaba las formas de la niña y parecía atravesarla, dando a su cuerpo un tono de miel. Isabella suspiró. Ahora comprendía lo que Tmolos quería decir al afirmar que nadie podía reproducir la natura leza en todo su brillo por mucho que soñara, trabajara y sus pirara; y entendía por qué su maestro nunca se sentía satis fecho con lo que había creado.

Tmolos, que amaba a Isabella, vio su rostro y pensó: «¿Por qué no ha de comprender que no es posible sobresalir en todo?» Pero él sí comprendía que la naturaleza del genio con siste en desear la perfección; por eso no reñía a Isabella aun que pareciera desesperada mientras trataba de modelar la ar cilla o tallar el mármol, o cuando tiraba el pincel al suelo mien tras trabajaba ante su caballete. Se despreciaba a sí misma en esta sala; sin embargo anhelaba estar constantemente en ella. La clase siguiente era la de retórica, en la que Isabella destacaba sobremanera. Aquí podía olvidar la humillación que sintiera en el aula de Tmolos. Su voz, resonante, firme y mu sical, conmovía con frecuencia a la maestra. Era una voz sin la característica timidez femenina. Las otras la escuchaban en simismadas, aunque apenas comprendieran el tema. Los ojos de Isabella brillaban de modo extraordinario y sus gestos tenían una gracia especial. Cuando empezó a leer un pasaje de Ho mero, el aula se llenó de la gloria de Géminis, de Aquiles y Apolo, de Hércules y Ulises. «Tiene la voz de una sirena, capaz de arrastrar a los hombres al bien y al mal. Helena de Troya debió poseer una voz semejante, pues la belleza sola no es suficiente para esclavizar a los hombres», pensaba la maestra.

A continuación de esa clase recibían lecciones de danza y música, en particular de lira y flauta. También aquí destaca ba Isabella, aunque no diera una importancia especial al baile. Pero la música le encantaba. Manejaba ahora ya los instrumen tos musicales de tal modo que, en sus manos, cobraban una di mensión y profundidad inmejorables, llegando a conmoverla de corazón.

Las clases de teología no le resultaban gratas. Pero se mor día la lengua, conociendo los castigos que la _ekklesia _infligía a cualquier sospechoso de herejía o disensión contra la religión dominante. Sin embargo, le ardía el rostro y surgía una mirada despectiva de sus ojos cuando escuchaba alguna pedantería pia dosa. El preceptor convertía la grandeza de los dioses en sim ple mortalidad, creyendo que, al degradar lo inexplicable y rebajar la majestuosidad hasta el entendimiento y familiari dad humanas, los hacía más comprensibles.

Y así transformaba el Olimpo, la morada de los dioses, en un suburbio de Atenas, o incluso de Mileto.

Isabella siempre se sentía batalladora al acudir a la clase de política e historia, y el maestro la detestaba por sus con troversias.

—¿Quién escribe la historia? —le había preguntado ella una vez—. Los simples mortales, que dan su propia interpretación, según su capricho y sus opiniones subjetivas, de cuanto ha sucedido. Es muy fácil falsear la historia. En cuanto a la política, no es más que historia.

Pero estos temas la apasionaban a la vez que la enfurecían. Se decía que, de ser más grande la nariz de Helena de Troya, o menos luminosa su mirada, Troya no habría sido nunca des truida por el fuego, ni su marido deseado su muerte, ni París la habría raptado. ¡En esas trivialidades se basaban los asuntos de los hombres! Isabella encontraba muy divertida la po lítica y la historia por la luz que arrojaban sobre la ridiculez de la naturaleza humana.

—Son cosas dignas de comediantes —observó en una oca sión— y, desde luego, no debían considerarse como la verdad objetiva e inmutable.

Había llegado a decir incluso que la historia estaba he cha por locos y que las guerras eran la locura definitiva, ob servación que no despertó precisamente el afecto de su maes tro.

—¿Acaso no ha sido todo hecho por el hombre, y es el re sultado del hombre? —le había preguntado él.

—No —había contestado Isabella—. Hay imponderables por encima del conocimiento y la comprensión humana.

El maestro la acusó entonces de ser una chiquilla, una mu jer sin importancia cuyas opiniones nada valían. Las doncellas que no apreciaban a Isabella por su belleza y su superioridad se rieron a escondidas., Al menos, Isabella, con sus discusiones, aliviaba el aburrimiento de la clase y por ello le estaban to das agradecidas.

Eneas, el preceptor de historia, era griego. Por eso diser taba con frecuencia sobre la derrota de los persas en las Termópilas.

—No soy supersticioso —decía—, pero sí creo en el des tino. Atenas, y Grecia entera, fueron protegidas por alguna intervención misteriosa. Parecía imposible que Jerjes pudie ra ser derrotado por nosotros, los griegos, un pueblo de gen tes que han peleado constantemente, aun entre ellos mis mos, por hombres de las montañas agrestes, de los acantila dos y los pasos, de los pueblos de pescadores, de las ciudades pequeñas, todavía más pequeñas que Atenas, que en si es insignificante. Sobrepasados en gran número, en una propor ción de cien a uno, y siendo aquellos invasores sólo k primera oleada de un mar de soldados y de naves, los griegos se en frentaron al enemigo en su tierra y sus aguas sagradas y lo de rrotaron ignominiosamente. Esta nación pequeña llena de pol vo dorado, de montañas, de furiosos torrentes, de valles siem pre verdes y mares brillantes, pueblos miserables, caminos de piedra, campos resecos y un ardiente cielo azul, se negó ter camente a dejarse conquistar y esclavizar por el poderoso Jerjes y prefirió, en última instancia, la libertad o la muerte.

—Aunque Isabella admiraba la poesía de sus palabras, ha bía dicho:

—Solón declaró que todos los hombres debían ser libres. Pero tenemos esclavos. ¿Es que un esclavo no es un hombre? El maestro la había mirado furioso:

—Nosotros creemos que un esclavo es una cosa, no un hombre. Los dioses decidieron su destino. Los dioses crearon la libertad para los hombres. Luego si un hombre no nace li bre, no es verdaderamente humano.

—Hay algo erróneo en tu silogismo —dijo Isabella.

—¡Demuéstramelo! —gritó el maestro con ira.

—Solón fue grande y sabio —dijo Isabella—. Deseaba es tablecer una república, pero Atenas había caído ya en la de mocracia. En eso se basa la gran tragedia del gobierno. Pero no importaba. Cuando Solón declaró que todos los hombres debían ser libres y estar a salvo de un gobierno inquisitivo y entrometido, no dividió la humanidad entre los que nacían libres o esclavos. También exigió que se aboliera la esclavitud, ya que él no consideraba al esclavo una simple cosa, sino un hombre.

El maestro se había limitado hasta entonces a ignorarla y, tomando aliento de nuevo, siguió adelante con la lección de historia.

—Por supuesto los espartanos, a los que desprecié por su austeridad, eran los más disciplinados, pues formaban una co munidad de soldados que sólo vivían para la guerra, pero fren te a los ejércitos y navíos de Jerjes eran menos que nada. En cuanto a nosotros, los atenienses —y sonrió con agrado— somos volubles y nos enorgullecemos de nuestro ingenio y energía, y de nuestro amor por la belleza; practicamos toda suerte de pillerías en el mercado, y nuestros compatriotas grie gos afirman que no se puede confiar en nosotros. Pero aún puede decirse menos de los hombres de Tebas, a los que to dos juzgan poco civilizados. Las ciudades y pueblos —conti nuó Eneas— dominados por el pánico, enviaron el menor nú mero posible de guerreros a enfrentarse con el enemigo en los diversos frentes de batalla, pues había que conservar a la ma yoría para que defendieran a sus esposas e hijos, los muros de sus casas miserables y los animales domésticos. Pero los ejér citos de Jerjes eran como la langosta. Allí había soldados ára bes, cabalinos, tibarenios y cólguidos con cascos de madera; medos con la piel oscura y fama de valientes; negros, cubier tos de pieles de animales; psidios y cáspiros; tracios; y ríos de caballos y bueyes, y brillantes carros de guerra. Además, no venta mil arqueros y lanceros, por no mencionar los armados con espadas y escudos de piel; y luego los mismos persas, no tables por su ferocidad; y mercenarios, cisios, asirios y escitas, con sus ropas de lana, y bárbaros caspios con botas de al tos tacones y ropas multicolores. Todos ellos invadieron las ardientes llanuras de Grecia, envueltos por nubes de polvo que reflejaban los fúlgidos rayos del sol. También lucharon con los griegos sobre las aguas incandescentes. En las Termópilas, las fuerzas persas se enfrentaron contra sólo siete mil griegos, pobremente armados, pero enormemente valerosos que superaban su propio cinismo y temor natural, y se disponían a morir por defender el desfiladero. Se dice que el mismo Jerjes los compadeció y admiró. Sus espías le habían comunicado que aquel pobre ejército de espartanos, tebanos y atenienses, luchaba al mando de Leónidas, de Esparta, valiente capitán fe rozmente independiente. Diré aquí de paso, como ateniense que soy, que los espartanos son tan poco inteligentes como las hormigas, así como grandes guerreros...

—Es lo más normal —interrumpió Isabella.

El rostro del maestro enrojeció de cólera. Alzó la voz y continuó:

—Que tal sociedad, tan opuesta a la nuestra, de griegos libres, engendrara a un hombre como Leónidas, es un misterio, y un misterio fue también para Jerjes. Era un hombre rudo pero inteligente, distinto a los demás espartanos, tan sólo crue les y valerosos. La tierra de las Termópilas —siguió Eneas— resonó como el trueno de los dioses bajo los pies del ejército de Jerjes, tomado por hombres venidos de muchas naciones, la Compañía de los Inmortales, y sus mejores tropas personales. Y los griegos se enfrentaron con ellos en aquel paso estrecho y consiguieron inmovilizarlos hasta que los traicionó uno de los suyos, que llevó a los persas más allá del paso. Jerjes mató a los heroicos espartanos, hasta el último hombre, y avanzó sobre Atenas y la redujo a cenizas.

—El hombre es siempre traicionado por los suyos, por aquéllos a los que más ama —dijo Isabella.

—¡Ah! —gritó el maestro airado de nuevo—. Y, ¿cómo puedes saberlo tú, con esa edad tan venerable?

Isabella contestó con su serenidad exasperante:

—Porque tú nos has enseñado historia, Eneas.

—Ah —repitió éste, pero con voz más suave—. Continuemos. Los espartanos y los tebanos, junto con cierto número de atenienses de poca importancia, derrotaron al imbatido Jer jes en Micala, y de modo espectacular en Salamina y más tarde en Platea. ¿Cómo fue posible? Esos valientes, en los últi mos momentos, luchaban con las manos desnudas y los pies ensangrentados; con uñas y dientes, una vez destrozadas sus débiles espadas y lanzas de hierro. ¿Que gran misterio les mo vió a luchar de ese modo, y a hacerles superiores al hombre medio, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas? ¿Qué fue lo que inspiró a su espíritu pequeño y envidioso, a su mente suspi caz, y les infundió esa divinidad y valor increíbles?

—Luchaban por su vida —dijo Isabella—. No tenían otra cosa que perder.

—¿Niegas acaso el heroísmo y la capacidad del hombre para luchar por algo superior a sí mismo? —exclamó el maes tro, perdidos ya los estribos.

—Niego que los hombres luchen por algo más importante que su propia vida. Eso va contra la naturaleza humana.

—¿No crees en la nobleza personal?

—Nunca he podido apreciarla.

—Eres una cínica, hija mía, y te compadezco.

—Estudio a la humanidad. El hombre lucha por proteger se a sí mismo y por defender sus amados derechos; si lucha por algo más es un loco o un dios...

El maestro dejó que el silencio se prolongara mientras ob servaba a Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Equiparas a la locura con los dioses? —preguntó con una voz ominosamente suave, él, que con tanta frecuencia in sinuara que no creía en ellos.

Isabella supo ver la peligrosa trampa.

—Con frecuencia se dice que la locura y la divinidad están estrechamente relacionadas. Tú mismo nos lo has dicho, Eneas, lo llamas «La divina locura».

—Yo me refería a la poesía y a la divina locura del hom bre que lucha por algo más noble que sí mismo; a la divina lo cura de los artistas. También la guerra es un arte, según he mos dicho siempre nosotros los griegos, aunque los jónicos seáis más lentos en discernirlo.

—Nosotros nos aliamos una vez con Esparta —dijo Isabella— lo cual, admito, fue una locura.

Hoy, y con gran aburrimiento por parte de las doncellas, Eneas continuó discutiendo con Isabella sobre la diferencia entre una república y una democracia. Afirmaba que eran lo mismo, según ya dijera antes, pero Isabella le repitió:

—Solón deseaba una república libre, pero aunque los grie gos honran ese deseo, su país no es más que una democracia y por tanto es peligrosa. Por desgracia, si bien Solón concibió los principios permanentes de una república, no llegó al esta blecimiento de la misma. Por eso cayó el gobierno de Atenas en manos de los tiranos, que introdujeron la democracia. Los atenienses son demasiado volubles y activos en asuntos insignificantes, demasiado dados a la risa y los cambios, y demasia do excitables, para seguir el sueño de la república de Solón.

Eneas dijo:

—Si tan sabia eres, muchacha, define la diferencia entre la democracia, que es Atenas, y la república.

Isabella habló con paciencia:

—Ya lo he hecho, maestro. Pero lo repetiré. Una repúbli ca, como dijo Solón hace más de un siglo, es el gobierno que se rige mediante leyes escritas _y _permanentes; no el que lo hace a través de innumerables y caprichosos decretos; ésa es la esencia de la democracia. En una república, según sus pala bras, el pueblo obedece a los gobernantes y los gobernantes obe decen a las leyes. Pero en una democracia los gobernantes obedecen a la masa, que es caprichosa, violenta y ambiciosa. De ahí el caos y, al fin, la tiranía.

Continuó la discusión. En opinión de Eneas la voz del pue blo era la voz de los dioses, por eso abogaba por la democracia. Pero ahora cayó en la trampa. La república representaba en realidad al pueblo, y creía con excesiva firmeza en la ley, pero no tenía en cuenta los deseos, en constante evolución, de aquellos a quienes gobernaba. A lo cual contestó Isabella:

—Entonces, ¿ha de convertirse la ley, una ley justa y adecuada que asegura al pueblo un gobierno estable y respe tado por la ley, en un juego, en un juguete, en nombre de Demos? ¿Ha de ser interpretada según el capricho de los que sólo buscan su provecho, los exigentes por naturaleza, los que se dejan gobernar por el vientre más que por la mente, y no tienen el menor respeto por el gobierno ordenado?

—Sólo sientes desprecio por el pueblo, Isabella.

—Me limito a observar, Eneas.

Pocas alumnas llegaban a entender la controversia, pero les satisfacía la compostura de Isabella y la cólera de Eneas. Les aliviaba la monotonía de una clase aburrida.

Había llegado el crepúsculo, así que terminó la clase. El sol poniente era una esfera de oro ardiente, y el mar y la tie rra se cubrían de vacilantes sombras de color púrpura. Las hojas de los mirtos parecían doradas, los cipreses recortaban su negrura contra el cielo, y las palmeras se agitaban trémulas bajo el viento suave del atardecer. Se alzaba de la tierra un aroma sensual de jazmines y rosas, de piedras frescas y agua, y las fuentes lanzaban a lo alto hilos de agua como dedos frá giles matizados de oro y lila.

Paseando por el jardín antes de la cena, Isabella encontró a Angela sentada junto a un estanque cuyas aguas temblorosas despedían reflejos dorados. La niña llevaba una túnica corta color plata y el pelo negro enrollado en la nuca. Miró tímida mente a Isabella y se levantó. Esta contempló el estanque en el que nadaban ociosos pececillos iridiscentes y luego se volvió a la niña.

—Dime, Angela, ¿cuál es el mayor deseo de tu corazón? La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego dijo vacilante:

—Me gustaría ser una hetaira como tú.

—Me han dicho que lo serás. ¿Te satisfará eso?

Angela quedó desconcertada.

—Pero, ¡si es la cosa más deseable de todas, señora!

Isabella suspiró. Había sido muy tonta por esperar algo más que esa respuesta, ya que Angela lo ignoraba todo. «¿Por qué estoy siempre buscando la inteligencia en los seres huma nos, en los que tan pocas veces existe?», se preguntó.

Últimamente tenía más y más conciencia de una inquietud de espíritu y un sufrimiento de algo que aún era incapaz de nombrar. Experimentaba una gran soledad, ella que jamás se había sentido sola antes, un anhelo todavía sin forma, algo cálido, un calor a la vez profundamente físico y profundamen te espiritual.

Seguía observando la puesta del sol, y el viento le alzaba los cabellos; cuando le cayeron sobre los hombros fue como un abrazo, y suspiró. Creció en ella un anhelo, un hambre devoradora de algo todavía desconocido. Pronto lo comprendería, y sería desastroso para ella.

* * *

**Ya falta poco para la parte interesante se los prometo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

**Desde aquí comienza lo bueno habrá traición ¿Quién será?**

**Chicas se que es lenta pero a mi me gusta, lo adapte por que se que no muchas han escuchado.**

* * *

**Capitulo**

**5**

El maestro de gimnasia de la escuela murió de repente y Renée fue al mercado de esclavos para adquirir otro que lo reemplazara. Encontró un esclavo de belleza notable, labios sensuales y sonrientes y unos ojos azules muy alegres. Tenía también una mata de rizos castaños, músculos de notable fuer za y el cuerpo de un dios joven. Su piel brillaba con un tono bronceado como si estuviera cubierta de aceite, y sus moda les eran encantadores, su conversación amena y el rostro ma licioso.

«¡Qué tesoro!», pensó Renée sintiendo en todo su ser un calorcillo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. A lo largo del último año se había cansado de Carlisle y los demás amantes maduros que, en ocasiones, parecían agotados por la edad, cuando a ella jamás le fatigaban las actividades amorosas. A veces se dormían en sus brazos, dejándola insom ne, distraída e insatisfecha.

Sin embargo, era una mujer prudente, por eso preguntó por qué se ofrecía en venta aquel dechado de perfecciones, aunque el precio fuera elevado. Le respondieron que su amo había descubierto que Mike se interesaba en exceso por los hijos jóvenes de la casa y que por ello deseaba venderlo. Renée se preguntó por qué el amo se habría privado de aquel placer, pero rechazó el pensamiento. ¿No sería posible que una mujer tan seductora como ella le educara en las artes de los afectos naturales? En cualquier caso Mike sería un maes tro de gimnasia seguro para sus vigiladas doncellas.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que el informe sobre Mike era falso. El esclavo había disfrutado de los favores no sólo de la esposa, sino también de las hijas de su amo, que lloraron al verle partir. Había seducido asimismo a todas las esclavas, que gimieron días y días tras su partida. Tres quedaron embarazadas. Mike era un hombre muy potente, de un erotismo in cansable. El amo llegó a pensar en castrarle, pero su virilidad misma se opuso a ello, afortunadamente para Mike. Como esclavo castrado, Mike sólo podría ser vendido, y a bajo precio, en un bazar oriental, como un eunuco más, y valía de masiado para eso. De modo que dispuso su venta, a un pre cio muy alto, y se calló discretamente las hazañas amorosas del esclavo. ¡Que se cuidara el comprador!

Renée estudió pensativamente aquel cuerpo joven y atlético, como dueña de las cortesanas y como mujer. Se lo llevó a un lado y le interrogó. Sus doncellas no debían desarrollar los músculos, ya que para los hombres distinguidos, eso re sultaba repugnante en una mujer. La gimnasia debía limitarse y dedicarse tan sólo a afirmar y redondear un cuerpo juvenil. Mike la escuchaba con intensidad, y sus hermosos ojos em pezaron a brillar ante la perspectiva, pero, con gran pruden cia, se calló lo que pensaba aunque la boca se le hacía agua. ¡Un auténtico ramillete de bellezas! Confiaba en que también fueran sensatas. Dijo a Renée con palabras fervientes que comprendía lo que deseaba exactamente, y ella pensó que sin duda también podría satisfacerle en otra clase de deseos más personales. Después de todo era muy experta y con frecuen cia había transformado a auténticos afeminados en hombres enamorados de las mujeres. Le miró el cuello, semejante a una columna de bronce, los músculos de los brazos y el pecho, y se relamió los labios. Ahora bien, siendo Renée una mujer muy cauta, exigió poder examinarle completamente desnudo para asegurarse de que no la estafaban. La inspección resultó incluso mejor de lo que había pensado. Mike, que la vigila ba estrechamente, lo comprendió todo a la perfección. Estaría encantado de complacer a la señora, ya se dedicaría después a otras conquistas más apetitosas. Era de natural alegre y aco modaticio, y sabía dar gusto a las mujeres hasta dejarlas extasiadas y esclavizadas. Su última señora había sido una pro fesora magnífica y ardiente; su marido tenía además una he taira que también había deseado a Mike... Ignoraba éste tan poco de las mujeres que ni valía la pena mencionarlo.

Renée lo compró. Se lo llevó a casa en su propia litera con las cortinas corridas y allí lo acarició a su gusto. Él simu ló ser modesto y reservado, pero cierto fenómeno corporal animó a Renée, que creyó, gozosa y erróneamente, que sus artes le habían estimulado como ninguna otra lo consiguiera antes y que, por tanto, después de esto, sería un esclavo en la cama. Se lo llevó allí inmediatamente, una vez llegados a la casa, y Mike le dijo con astucia que era la primera mujer que le había hecho sentirse consciente de la feminidad, y que dudaba que otra hubiese podido estimularle de aquel modo. Actuó de modo excelente, y Renée, con un gran suspiro de gozo y deleite, hizo que pusieran el lecho de Mike junto a la puerta de su cuarto. Para una mujer tan astuta como ella, esto resultaba sorprendente, pero su naturaleza femenina la enga ñó. No se daba nunca por satisfecha, su rostro florecía y volvía a sentirse de nuevo joven y deseable. También Mike se divertía con ella. Una vez corridas las cortinas y perfumada la cámara apenas se fijaba en las arrugas de Renée, pues tenía un cuerpo exquisito y juvenil y conocía las artes del amor, y además tenía apetitos peculiares que él sabía satisfacer. Mien tras tanto, pasaba revista a las doncellas que estaban a su cui dado y disfrutaba con anticipación, pensando particularmente en Isabella.

Renée habló sinceramente con las jóvenes que la escu chaban con los ojos respetuosamente bajos. Mike, les dijo, no estaba interesado en las mujeres, así que no necesitaban practicar sus artes con él, ni siquiera de modo ¡nocente. Llegó a insinuarles que no era del todo un hombre. Ellas le escuchaban sin creer una sola palabra, pues las esclavas murmu raban y ya les habían llegado rumores de los gritos de felici dad que surgían de la cámara de Renée durante la noche y _de _sus juramentos de devoción. Además, Mike tenía una ex presión muy satisfecha, y resultaba evidente que a Renée le costaba mucho trabajo perderlo de vista; le acariciaba el bra zo o las mejillas incluso entre las muchachas, y sus ojos se humedecían ante ciertos recuerdos. Había recobrado un aire de juventud y vitalidad, y un brillo de energía. Las doncellas lo notaban y maravilladas, se fijaban en Mike mirándolo a hurtadillas.

En cuanto a Isabella, que amaba la belleza, encontró a Mike físicamente encantador. Su juventud le atraía, pues nun ca veía a otros jóvenes. Estudiaba su cuerpo, su rostro, su pecho. Conversaba brevemente con él en los descansos du rante las lecciones de gimnasia y las lecciones con el arco y la flecha. Le creía listo hasta cierto punto, pero no podía com pararse con la inteligencia que ella poseía pues sus sutilezas nada le decían. Sin embargo, en su opinión, era un hermoso animal, y cuando Mike le rozaba al adiestrarla con el arco, un delicioso escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Lo que ignoraba Renée era que, Isabella, a pesar del ca riño que le profesaba, sufría ahora un terrible conflicto inte rior y una rebeldía furiosa y callada. Isabella amaba y odiaba a la vez a su mentora, y en ocasiones la dominaba incluso la ira y el anhelo de venganza. Había que tener en cuenta tam bién que su cuerpo, por lo general controlado y reprimido, es taba experimentando ahora las ansias y deseos de la adoles cencia. A veces, de noche, imaginaba a Mike en su lecho y rompía a sudar, con asco a la vez que con renovada pasión, y sus manos se agitaban impotentes en el aire y acariciaban su cuerpo. Las ojeras se profundizaron en su rostro, haciéndo la aún más atractiva. Renée, ignorante de la verdadera ra zón, estallaba de júbilo, pues la virginidad de Isabella alcan zaría un gran precio. Potentados orientales de inimaginables riquezas se enamorarían de esta maravillosa doncella. Empezó a enviar discretos mensajes a Oriente. Mientras tanto Isabella invocaba a su patrona, Atenea Pártenos, pidiéndole un hom bre de intelecto, un hombre comprensivo, y, al hacerlo, una frescura remota invadía su cuerpo y se sentía contenta por un rato, soñando en teorías y abstracciones, en disertaciones intelectuales con un hombre dotado de sutileza y filosofía. Pero cada vez pensaba más en Mike, no podía evitar que su cuerpo la traicionara, con gran disgusto por su parte, y así sus pensamientos se debatían en constante conflicto entre la co rrupción y el intelecto.

Angela fue aceptada al fin en la escuela de las hetairas y se le asignó el cuarto inmediato al de Isabella. A ésta le molestó el arreglo, pues había descubierto que aquella niña no sólo la admiraba, sino que sentía verdadera adoración, y observó que empezaba a copiar sus modales y gestos, e incluso la entona ción de su voz, imitando el modo que ella tenía de inclinar la cabeza con aire suavemente burlón y de abrir mucho los ojos cuando algo la divertía, y de acariciarse el labio inferior con el pulgar. Los grandes ojos de Angela se posaban en ella con una luz extraña. Tenía un aspecto descarado que resultaba atractivo y una boca rosada que temblaba cuando Isabella se diri gía a ella. La servía como una esclava y esto la irritaba pro fundamente. Cuando Angela la tocaba tímidamente, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ya que las muchachas no la atraían en absoluto, y tampoco Angela, que no poseía una inteligencia notable, aunque sí una gran agudeza natural. Otras, más descon sideradas que Isabella, se habrían aprovechado de aquella oca sión. Pero esa bajeza era impropia de ella.

Un día Angela se deslizó junto a Isabella, sentada a solas en los jardines, a la sombra de un grupo de cipreses, y, llevándose a los labios un mechón de sus cabellos, los besó. Asqueada, Isabella se puso en pie y la abofeteó sin decir palabra. Angela cayó a tierra en un paroxismo de dolor y deseo y lloró arrancando la hierba a puñados. Al alejarse, Isabella se volvió mi rando por encima del hombro y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de disgusto y aversión, pues no era en absoluto ino cente a este respecto. Pensó si debía contárselo a Renée, pero sintió compasión y no quiso que enviaran a Angela a los dormitorios donde las niñas con tales tendencias eran adiestra das rigurosamente para que supieran dar placer a las mujeres. Había adivinado que en realidad Angela sólo se quería a sí mis ma, y confiaba en que pronto olvidara su aberración.

Al pensar en Mike, pensaba también en Angela, pero no con los mismos propósitos. Durante algún tiempo rechazó la idea de explotar los anhelos de la niña en su propio beneficio. Pero, como creciera en ella el deseo por Mike, a pesar de sus es fuerzos por evitarlo, vio lo conveniente que podía resultarle Angela, pues haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Sabía que no amaba a Mike; le era imposible amar a un hombre que no satisficiera también su mente. Pero el deseo se hacía cada vez más poderoso en ella. Miraba sus brazos fuer tes tostados por el sol, y su cuerpo se caldeaba y temblaba, ardiente y tenso. Cuando le imaginaba tendido sobre ella, casi se desmayaba ante la perspectiva, y se encogía con un estre mecimiento. Recordaba las enseñanzas de Renée: «Una mu jer no debe experimentar tal respuesta ante el hombre, pues entonces todo está perdido, ya que puede enamorarse de él para desgracia suya.»

Isabella buscó un día a Angela y le sonrió con todo su en canto sensual y hechicero. Angela, sorprendida ante su complacen cia, quedó vencida, empezó a temblar y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Isabella se la llevó a la sombra de una avenida de mirtos, oculta de las otras, y le acarició las mejillas y la garganta, aunque su cuerpo se resistía con aversión. Los ojos de Angela se nublaron. La miró como se mira humildemente a una diosa, incapaz de creer en tanta ternura extraña y repentina en aquella que siempre la evitara. Cuando Isabella inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios, la niña vaciló y aquélla, con una mueca de asco y sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada, la retuvo y estrechó contra su propio cuerpo.

Después le susurró al oído:

—Alguna noche, amor mío, cuando nuestras guardianas nos hayan dejado, tú vendrás a mí.

Angela tembló y la besó tímidamente en la garganta. Era un beso infantil. ¿Qué ocurriría si turbaba para siempre la naturaleza de Angela?, se preguntó Isabella, pero inmediatamente pensó en Mike. Y se dijo: «¿No se enseñaba a las doncellas todas las artes del amor, y sin vergüenza alguna? Pues... ¡que Renée sufriera las consecuencias!»

Tras la lección de gimnasia por la tarde, y una vez baña das con aceites perfumados después de recibir un masaje, las muchachas se retiraban a dormir a sus habitaciones, pues el sueño restauraba el cuerpo fatigado. Pero un día, antes de ese descanso, Isabella se mostró especialmente provocativa con Mike, y las convicciones del joven vacilaron. La miró con la boca entreabierta, su rostro enrojeció profundamente y tem bló. Isabella le sonrió con todas las artes que aprendiera, y su mirada era prometedora. Se apoyó por un instante contra él, permitiéndole ver cómo se alzaba de emoción su seno juvenil, y suspiró. Mike cerró los ojos y tembló de nuevo, y, comprobando que estaban solos, le acarició un seno. El sudor bañó su rostro y apareció en sus ojos una expresión de amor y pasión. Isabella permitió que sus manos la acariciaran y su propio cuerpo respondió con un ardor y un fuego que jamás imaginara. Bajó los ojos, se humedeció los labios y sus senos se agitaron. Experimentó el deseo, casi incontrolable, de lan zarse con él sobre la hierba, pero algunas doncellas se apro ximaban riendo con una maestra. Fingió hallarse muy interesa da en ajustar una flecha, consciente del sudor frío que le cubría la frente. El sol lo cegaba, y sentía como si nada exis tiera fuera de su cuerpo palpitante, a la vez pesado y lánguido. La proximidad de Mike le resultaba enloquecedora, y repen tinamente ya no hubo otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera su deseo.

Susurró:

— ¿Esta noche?

Apenas podía creerlo. Pero respondió casi inaudiblemente:

—Comparto la cámara con Renée. ¿En este jardín en tonces, en esa avenida de mirtos, bajo la luna y a medianoche? ¡Oh, adorada mía! ¡No es posible que me ames! ¡Oh, por Castor y Pólux que si pudiera poseerte una sola vez moriría de dicha! ¿Qué son Artemisa o Afrodita comparadas contigo?

—Vive, no mueras —dijo Isabella. Las otras seguían char lando como una bandada de golondrinas—. Tú eres Adonis —añadió y, cuando su mano la tocó, sintió como si estallara en llamas, y apenas podía caminar con naturalidad al alejarse de él. Sentía su carne débil, voluptuosa, pidiendo la rendición total, la plena realización.

Un poco más tarde se llevó aparte a Angela y le dijo:

—Amor mío, soy devota de Artemisa, la diosa de la luna, la eternamente virgen, y esta noche hay luna llena y quisiera adorarla en silencio en los jardines. Me temo que jamás podré entregarme a un hombre, pues quiero ser como ella, que re chaza los abrazos de los hombres. Deseo pedirle su ayuda. Por eso, querida mía, dispón tu cama de modo que si alguna de nuestras guardianas pasa por allí de noche con el farol, te crea dormida; luego acuéstate en mi lecho con la cabeza cu bierta para que no adviertan la negrura de tus cabellos. Mur mura suavemente en la penumbra como si estuvieras inquieta, pues eso es lo que yo hago. Y suspira profundamente tam bién. Eso las engañará. ¿Querrás hacer esto por mí, queridí sima niña? Yo sabré recompensarte adecuadamente.

Los ojos de Angela la miraban con la misma adoración que los de Mike, pero con tal servilismo, que Isabella sintió frío. Cumpliría su promesa y sabría dar placer a la pequeña, des pués de experimentar el suyo, dominando su aversión. Le ha bían enseñado que todo hay que pagarlo en esta vida y sé proponía pagar, por repugnante que ello le resultara, o por perjudicial que fuera para Angela. Dijo ahora:

-Júrame por los rayos de Zeus que nunca me traicio narás.

Angela juró con su vocecita infantil y Isabella quedó satis fecha. Apartó con dulzura la mano de Angela que descansaba sobre su seno y la dejó. Su conciencia se lo reprochaba, pero estaba aprendiendo que cuando una mujer desea a un hombre, no hace el menor caso de su conciencia y sí de sus apetitos.

Se echó, rígida, temblorosa y sudando, en la estrecha cama de su habitación, que era sólo un cubículo sin puerta, hasta que las guardianas hubieron pasado iluminando el lecho con el farol, y murmuró como inquieta y entre sueños. La luz se retiró por el corredor reflejándose en los blancos muros y muriendo a lo lejos. Sonrió para sí. La ventana estaba abierta, muy alta en el muro, y la luna, pura luz plateada, iluminaba sus pies. Un aroma sensual de jazmines en el aire cálido, la fragancia de la hierba y el aroma de pinos y cipreses lo invadía todo. Las fuentes cantaban bajo la luna y, en algún punto, un ruiseñor lanzó un trino agudo y un búho contestó con acento sombrío. Las piedras cálidas exudaban su propio aroma peculiar, árido pero excitante, y ahora las rosas le enviaron su perfume como si hubieran sido acaricia das por los ropajes de la misma Artemisa, seguida por sus perros blancos pegados a sus talones.

Las guardianas no harían la ronda de nuevo hasta una hora después y, para entonces, ya habría vuelto. Aguardó un instante, y entonces se levantó silenciosamente y pasó a la cámara de Angela. Los ojos de la niña brillaban a la luz de la luna como ópalos negros de luces vacilantes. Angela se levantó inmediatamente y abrazó a Isabella, que sintió el calor del cuerpecito infantil a través de la túnica. Soportó el abrazo y besó la frente inocente; luego se soltó, murmurando palabras consoladoras. Se había alzado un viento suave y ahora se oía el mar, sonámbulo e hipnótico, como si unos párpados pesa dos hubieran caído sobre los ojos de Poseidón y también él durmiera.

Isabella se había envuelto en una capa oscura. Abandonó su cuarto, donde ahora dormía Angela con la cabeza cubierta, y como una mariposa voló por el corredor. Vio en la distancia, más allá del atrio, las antorchas fijas en las paredes, y la luz de una lámpara lejana que olía a ámbar gris. No había más sonidos que el ruiseñor y el viento, el búho y el mar, y el susurro de las hojas.

Un guardián pasó ahora por el atrio con la espada en la mano y Isabella se incrustó contra la pared reteniendo el alien to. Esperó hasta que se hubiera apagado por completo el rui do de sus pisadas sobre las piedras y luego atravesó veloz el atrio saliendo como un pájaro a la noche. Sus pies desnudos se humedecieron inmediatamente con el rocío y percibió el olor turbador de la hierba; y corrió tan ligera como Artemisa sobre la tierra cálida y brillante. La luna llena, en lo más alto del cielo, era como una enorme esfera luminosa recortada con tra la negrura de la noche. Evitando los espacios abiertos, Isabella se hundió en la oscuridad sin respirar apenas, pendien te de una voz de alarma, de un movimiento. El corazón le la tía vertiginosamente, toda ella temblaba. Había cubierto sus cabellos brillantes con la capucha de la capa, que casi le ocul taba el rostro, de modo que ella misma parecía formar parte de las sombras.

Llegó a la avenida de mirtos con una respiración anhelan te y rápida. Las copas de los árboles estaban bañadas por la luna y, al agitarse, las hojas parecían lanzar destellos de plata, y su murmullo era como el susurro suave de la seda. Más allá de los jardines y la hierba, el mar, una llanura de luz blanca casi inmóvil, se agitaba dulcemente. Las columnas de la casa, a espaldas de Isabella, lucían como alabastro al acariciarlas de vez en cuando la luz de una antorcha que pasaba ante ellas dejando una sombra ardiente. Las antorchas siseaban, y el olor de la resina se mezclaba con la fragancia de la tierra y las flores.

Se detuvo a la sombra de los mirtos. Nada se oía en la no che, sólo turbada por su presencia y la del guardián. Penetró más y más en las sombras. No se atrevía a hablar. ¿Habría re tenido su señora a Mike? ¿Le habría sido imposible dejar el lecho? De pronto sintió que una mano decidida la tomaba por el brazo y se asustó, y casi gritó. Instantáneamente unos labios cálidos y firmes cubrieron los suyos, unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo férreo y cayó sobre la hierba bajo Mike, sintiéndole respirar en su garganta, notando su lengua entre sus propios labios.

De pronto tuvo miedo de lo desconocido, aunque todo su cuerpo entonaba un himno vibrante y gozoso que jamás ha bía escuchado, como si se unieran los tambores y flautas de todo el universo en una melodía más dulce que la vida, atro nadora y extraña, y un poco terrible. Trató débilmente dese pararse de Mike, pero él la dominó con unos brazos férreos y musculosos mientras con una mano le alzaba la túnica. Lue go los labios ardientes le acariciaron el seno virginal, y una languidez feliz la inundó y Isabella quedó muy quieta.

La hierba aplastada exhalaba su aroma, el ruiseñor cantaba enardecido, las fuentes susurraban. Después irrumpió un es truendo confuso como el de una catara que derramara fragan cias, y los mirtos susurrantes, danzando bajo la luz, se convir tieron en la cámara del placer. Resonaron los gemidos del amor en oídos de Isabella, el jadeo creciente de la pasión de un hombre, y ya no pudo moverse bajo el peso de aquel cuerpo masculino, consciente de la aspereza de sus cabellos contra su mejilla, y del ataque duro, inexorable y rígido entre sus muslos. La noche entonaba su propia melodía.

En un instante se escuchó el grito fugaz de la muchacha asustada, rápidamente silenciado por unos labios hambrientos, y el terreno pareció alzarse y caer como el mar bajo el cuerpo de Isabella, llevada ahora al éxtasis, un éxtasis que momen táneamente oscureció su conciencia. Ya no se sentía dueña de su propia carne, sino parte de la carne del mundo entero, agi tándose en un gozo casi insoportable. Creyó estar penetran do en todos los secretos, y pensó que nada de lo que antes hu biera aprendido tenía ya importancia, y se entregó libremente al gozo murmurando palabras incoherentes y llorando en aquel mutuo abrazo ardientemente compartido.

Y luego se oyó el gemido de un hombre, un jadeo rápido que fue haciéndose más y más tumultuoso, y el gozo salvaje y triunfante dominó a Isabella, el gozo del conquistado que es también el conquistador, y repentinamente, todo se convir tió en fuego y en un tembloroso paroxismo, más allá de toda descripción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

**Desde aquí comienza lo bueno habrá traición ¿Quién será?**

**Chicas se que es lenta pero a mi me gusta, lo adapte por que se que no muchas han escuchado.**

* * *

**Capitulo ****6**

Cuando se deslizó de nuevo al interior de la casa, recordó la promesa erótica a Angela. Su carne temblaba aún y el corazón le latía agitado, y la idea de Angela le repugnaba. Resueltamente, sin embargo, recorrió el corredor en silencio hasta su cámara, donde descubrió con alegría que la muchacha dormía profun damente, con una mano bajo la mejilla. Pero estaba en su lecho, y Isabella examinó la situación. Por fin, fue al cuarto de Angela y se acostó allí.

Exhausta de gozo cayó inmediatamente dormida, pero no sin cubrirse también los cabellos.

Antes de amanecer se despertó, fue a su cuarto y agitó con suavidad a Angela. Le susurró:

—No hables. Has dormido toda la noche, querida mía, y ahora debes volver a tu cuarto en seguida, pues pronto nos llamarán para que nos levantemos.

Los ojos de Angela se llenaron de lágrimas de desilusión y Isabella aguantó sus abrazos y caricias por un instante; luego, susurrando una advertencia, rechazó los brazos de la niña y la forzó con dulzura a marcharse, haciéndole promesas para el futuro. Apenas se había instalado en su propia cama cuando las guardianas llegaron para despertarlas.

Estando en la clase de matemáticas recibió una llamada de Renée. Esto era insólito, y la muchacha palideció de temor, Siguiendo a la esclava llegó a la cámara de Renée, donde la halló dominada por una fría rabia. Jamás le había visto el rostro tan pálido y tenso, y los ojos tan brillantes. Isabella pensó: «Todo está perdido; me han descubierto.» Pero, ante el gesto silencioso de Renée, se sentó y cruzó las manos sobre las ro dillas. Si aquélla no hubiera estado tan dominada por la có lera le habría llamado la atención la palidez de Isabella y el temor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Preguntó bruscamente:

— ¿Te turbó algo durante la noche, Isabella?

«Está atormentándome», pensó la muchacha. Se humede ció los labios y agitó en silencio la cabeza. Como Renée la mirara implacable, se dispuso a hablar y consiguió decir al fin:

—Dormí muy bien. Pocas cosas suelen despertarme.

Ésta, jugueteando con el collar, seguía mirándola. Dijo:

—Sé que no eres de las que traicionan a una compañera, ya lo he comprobado anteriormente. Pero esto es muy gra ve. ¿No oíste pasos furtivos durante la noche, o viste pasar una figura?

Isabella le devolvió la mirada y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Nada. No vi ni oí nada.

— ¿No viste a ninguna de tus compañeras por el corredor?

—No. Dormí toda la noche.

Renée no dejaba de mirarla duramente.

—Una de las guardianas entró en la cámara de Angela y des cubrió su ausencia y calladamente, para no alarmar a las otras, registraron la casa, incluso las letrinas. No la encontraron. Los guardias de los jardines y del pórtico no habían visto a nadie. Sólo uno, algo supersticioso, juró que había distinguido una doncella a la luz de la luna pero que, al perseguirla, se desvaneció, y ahora afirma que lo que vio fue una ninfa. No pudo distinguir sus rasgos, pero dice que su rostro reflejaba la luna y está convencido de haber visto a Artemisa en persona al decir esto, el rostro de Renée se crispó de desdén y furia.

¡Oh, dioses!, se dijo Isabella con nuevo temor. ¡Angela! Si guardaba silencio, sufriría un castigo terrible y sería enviada a trabajar, a la ocupación más ínfima. Era sólo una niña, y por eso, temerosa del castigo, diría sin duda la verdad. Ambas pro babilidades le resultaban igualmente odiosas. Isabella dijo pues, con voz temblorosa:

—Ahora recuerdo algo. Angela, que es una chiquilla incons ciente, vino a mi cama susurrando que había tenido una pe sadilla, que tenía miedo. Se quedó algún tiempo conmigo mien tras la confortaba.

Renée meditó mientras Isabella la miraba con ojos ten sos. Al fin dijo:

—Sabes mentir muy mal, Isabella, y es posible que jamás lo hayas hecho antes. ¿Por qué habrías de proteger a alguien como Angela? No he visto que sientas afecto por esa niña, y la has evitado siempre. Sin embargo, la admitiste en tu lecho. ¿Una niña, dices? Apenas tiene dos años menos que tú, y tú eres núbil. Le preguntaré a ella.

—Ahora va a posar de nuevo para Tmolos, Renée. No estaría bien interrumpir la clase.

Como ésta siguiera examinándola con aire reflexivo, Isabella continuó:

—Tal vez Angela estuviera inquieta, pues hay luna nueva. Quizá tuviera calor por la noche, tras dejarme, y paseara por los jardines, como hace una niña cuando no puede dormir.

Renée preguntó ahora:

— ¿Has advertido en ella cierta predilección por algún es clavo en particular?

—Tenemos pocos aquí y la mayoría son muy pequeños, menores incluso que Angela, y los demás no son hermosos y tra bajan en los jardines todo el día. No, Angela no los ha mirado jamás con atención. —Tuvo una idea y dijo atrevidamente—: ¿Por qué no haces que Carlisle la examine para confirmar o negar su virginidad?

Renée apretó los labios.

—Una excelente sugerencia. Sin embargo no confío en Carlisle. Podría incluso destruir su virginidad con esos dedos groseros, si no algo peor.

—Entonces, Renée, vigílale tú misma. Ésta seguía jugueteando con el collar.

—También ésa es una buena sugerencia. La pondré en práctica. Carlisle está en la ciudad y volverá mañana por la mañana. Mientras tanto, no alarmes a Angela, Isabella. Podría huir.

Despidió a la muchacha. Isabella no regresó a su clase, pues estaba demasiado abrumada ante semejante calamidad. Dirigióse, pues, a su cámara. Se sentó en su lecho, en el gran dormitorio silencioso, y meditó desesperada. La situación exi gía decisiones extremas. No podía dejar que Angela sufriera por su locura. Aun cuando ella misma confesara, y temblaba ante la idea de hacerlo, Angela sería castigada también por su parti cipación en la escapada. No, debía hacer algo e inmediata mente.

Pensó ahora por primera vez en Mike. El descubrimiento le supondría el castigo más drástico que un esclavo podía re cibir: la castración. No le amaba, pero le había convertido en su víctima. Ya no recordaba el éxtasis en sus brazos; sin em bargo, decidió que él no debía sufrir por su propio placer. Se arrodilló junto al lecho y sacó un cofrecito de debajo de la cama, el cofrecito de sus tesoros. El último regalo de su di funta madre, que todavía guardaba en él, había sido una bol sa de monedas de oro. La sopesó en la mano. Era muy pesada. Ahora debía buscar a Mike, que se pasaba el tiempo mur murando con los otros esclavos en la cocina antes de ser lla mado para dar su clase. No podía confiar en nadie para que fuera a avisarle. Pero debía enfrentarse a ese peligro. Dejó el dormitorio y se dirigió a los jardines y al lugar donde practicaban con el arco bajo la dirección de Mike. Encontró su arco y el carcaj y, con aparente indiferencia, tiró al blanco, queján dose luego en voz alta de su falta de puntería. Los jardineros la observaban a escondidas, admirando su belleza y la postura del cuerpo juvenil. Al advertirlo, Isabella lanzó el arco con exasperación, dio media vuelta, se revolvió el cabello y pareció meditar. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran hasta detenerse en un vie jo jardinero que se hallaba cerca y le llamó con autoridad. Él acudió en seguida.

Le dijo:

—Voy a tomar parte en una competición de arco con las demás doncellas y lo hago muy mal, y esto me avergüenza. Haz venir de la cocina a Mike, ese esclavo perezoso y glotón. Tiene que ayudarme inmediatamente.

El jardinero se inclinó llevándose la mano al pecho. Era estúpido, además de viejo, y Isabella le había escogido bien. Recogió de nuevo el arco y, aunque por lo general era una excelente tiradora, simuló que fallaba en el blanco a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Se sentó abatida en la hierba, agitando la ca beza y arrancando el césped como dominada por los nervios.

De pronto Mike se hallaba ya a su lado, y en sus ojos ardientes persistían los recuerdos. Después de mirarle furtiva mente, ella se llevó un dedo a los labios. Mike quedó al pun to inmóvil. Isabella se levantó y dijo en voz alta:

—Tienes que ayudarme. Hoy lo hago peor que nunca con el arco.

Como era medianamente inteligente se sintió inquieto y tenso, y sus mejillas tostadas palidecieron. No estaba bien vis to que una doncella se reuniera a solas con un instructor, y esto le hizo comprender que estaba en peligro. La ayudó a po nerse en pie y le susurró al oído mientras se inclinaba a sa cudirle las briznas de hierba de la túnica:

— ¿Qué ocurre, amada mía?

—Silencio —dijo ella. Cogió el arco de su mano y ajustó en él una flecha—. Actúa —murmuró—. Haz como si te eno jara y fastidiara mi falta de destreza. Pon tu mano sobre la mía al tensar el arco y apóyate contra mí por detrás. Hazme reproches en voz alta. Ahora.

Los jardineros observaban divertidos cómo aquella joven y orgullosa hetaira recibía de un esclavo la regañina que mere cía por su torpeza. Y pudieron disfrutar a gusto de tal veja ción, ya que Mike era un actor por naturaleza. Hasta llegó a insultar a su amada. Nadie más que Isabella veía su palidez, sus manos temblorosas, y el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Ella ya no le deseaba. Sólo sabía que debía salvarle. Le entregó con disimulo la bolsa de oro y él la dejó caer inmediatamente en el zurrón que llevaba al cinto sin una exclamación siquiera.

Isabella susurró:

—No me hagas preguntas. Pero debes huir en seguida. No esperes a la noche, ya que los guardias están más atentos y per siguen incluso a las sombras. Empieza a caminar por la carre tera, ociosamente. No sospecharán nada, pues, ¿no eres el más amado de Renée? Sólo puedo decirte que corres un peligro terrible y que no debes retrasarte ni una hora. Ahí tienes mu cho oro. Ve al puerto y coge el primer barco que salga, vaya donde vaya. No has sido marcado como esclavo, y el oro con testa todas las preguntas. Muéstrate tranquilo y altivo. En la ciudad compra un cofre y llénalo de ropa y convence a un men digo para que te lo lleve al barco. Pensarán que es tu esclavo.

El rostro de Mike estaba distorsionado por el terror. Isabella le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Ponte la mejor túnica, y sandalias, y una capa. Vete en seguida. No hay momento que perder.

— ¿Nos han descubierto? —preguntó con los labios secos.

—Sí —respondió con impaciencia salvaje.

Entonces dijo él:

—Pero, ¿y tú, mi dulce ninfa?

A pesar del terror que también a ella la dominaba se sintió conmovida y le miró:

—Nada me harán si tú has huido —contestó.

Con un juramento, Mike le quitó el arco de las manos y lo lanzó a tierra, y los jardineros se sintieron todavía más di vertidos. Se alejó de Isabella como si hubiera sido profunda mente ultrajado, y murmurando entre clientes. Ella le miró con aire de cólera y humillación. Luego dio una patadita y volvió corriendo a la casa, retirándose el cabello del cuello y los hombros. Era una nube de oro bajo el sol.

Entró en su cámara y de nuevo se tumbó en el lecho, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No creía en los dioses, pero pidió a Afrodita la salvación de Mike y de Angela. Los había seducido a ambos. No debían sufrir por ella. Angela corría ahora menos peligro y sólo se vería sometida al grosero examen de Carlisle, que revelaría su virginidad. Isabella suspiró, confun dida por sus emociones.

Más tarde, después de obligarse a sí misma a asistir a las clases, fue a los jardines a reunirse con las otras, que charlaban excitadas. Mike no había aparecido. Una de las muchachas deseaba correr hacia el vigilante del atrio para informarle. Isabella, sabiendo que cada momento era precioso, dijo con des precio:

— Es un glotón, y un gran bebedor. Sin duda estará tum bado en la cama y borracho.

— O en brazos de Renée — sugirió una de las muchachas con astucia.

Las otras rieron.

— Entonces, con toda seguridad, no debemos molestarle — dijo Isabella — Vamos, practiquemos con el arco.

Tenía autoridad y las demás la obedecieron, Angela entre ellas, con su rostro infantil e inocente. Viéndola, Isabella se sintió turbada de nuevo. Nada debía herir a esta pequeña.

El vigilante del atrio, que salía al pórtico para observar aquella visión deliciosa del grupo de jovencitas, advirtió la ausencia de Mike. Se acercó a ellas y les preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está ese pillo de Mike?

— ¿Mike? — repitió Isabella, fingiendo asombro —. ¿No estaba aquí hace un momento?

Con gran desilusión por su parte una de las doncellas con testó:

— Ni siquiera ha pasado por aquí.

— Entonces estará con Renée — dijo Isabella —. Ea, ju guemos a la pelota.

El vigilante se sentía encantado ante la gracia juvenil y las risas de las muchachas. Las observó durante largo tiempo. Veía sus piernas jóvenes cuando corrían y se alzaban las largas tú nicas, y se fijaba con deleite en el movimiento de sus senos virginales. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en Arcadia había ninfas tan hermosas y perfectas de rostro y formas. Se pasaba la lengua por los labios al contemplarlas. Luego recordó que Mike nunca se retrasaba tanto. Volvió a casa y Isabella le vio marchar con ansiedad.

Cuando ellas entraron en la casa lo encontraron todo re vuelto. Los esclavos corrían excitados por todas partes, y en la morada resonaban voces vehementes. Renée se hallaba en el atrio con el vigilante. Al ver a Isabella, su favorita, exclamó:

— ¿Has visto a Mike?

Ella se detuvo y simuló pensar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Como hace una hora —dijo.

Las otras alzaron un coro de voces y declararon que no lo habían visto en todo el día.

— ¿Dónde le viste tú, Isabella? —insistió Renée. Comprendió que había cometido un error estúpido. Se llevó dedo a los labios y meditó:

—Fue después de la clase de historia. Pasó junto a noso tras en el vestíbulo.

— ¡No! —gritaron las doncellas agitando la cabeza.

—Sí —insistió Isabella—. Parecía ir a un recado, y no nos habló.

—Me han dicho —continuó Renée— que te dio una cla se con el arco esta mañana.

—Es cierto. Yo se lo pedí.

Los ojos de la cortesana se fruncieron.

— ¿Tú, que tanto sobresales con el arco, Isabella? ¿Es que deseabas una lección a solas?

—Deseo sobresalir en todo. Aún no soy una amazona. Renée seguía mirándola.

—No se le ha visto desde que uno de los vigilantes descu brió que caminaba ociosamente por la carretera que va a la ciudad.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya volverá.

—Quizá —repuso Renée sin dejar de mirarla—. No tie ne dinero. Sólo algunas joyitas que yo le he dado. Éstas han desaparecido. —Apretó los labios—. He enviado esclavos al puerto, pero nadie le ha visto por allí. Sin embargo ha huido.

— ¡Ah! —dijo Isabella— yo no lo creo. ¿Por qué habría de huir?

—Ése es el problema.

Renée había hablado con sequedad. Sus ojos buscaron a Angela, que le devolvió la mirada con inocencia, e hizo un gesto de frustración. Pero la mujer era muy lista. Miró de nuevo a Isabella y se mordió los labios. Ésta se había mostrado en ex ceso evasiva.

Los esclavos huidos no abundaban en Mileto, ya que los castigos eran terribles y con frecuencia tenían la muerte por resultado. Pero Tallas había sido un esclavo mimado, amante de Renée, que le adoraba, y se le habían concedido muchos privilegios. Renée no apareció en el comedor aquella noche, y las doncellas charlaron discretamente entre ellas, riéndose y haciéndose guiños maliciosos. Sabían que continuaban buscan do ansiosamente a Mike por todas partes, incluso en la mis ma ciudad, donde se había informado a los oficiales. Mike se había esfumado en el aire, disolviéndose como una nube. Isabella, al escucharlas, sintió cierto alivio. A un caballero, con un esclavo y un cofre, bien vestido y con aspecto arrogante, ja más le tomaría nadie por un esclavo fugado. Además Mileto era un puerto comercial muy concurrido, y multitud de pasa jeros abordaban los navíos con diversos destinos.

Renée estaba fuera de sí. Amaba a Mike, que había sido tratado en la casa como hombre libre, había recibido regalos y ternura, compartido las comidas con Renée y dor mido en su cama. En ningún momento se había mostrado inquieto. Por tanto, pensó Renée, algo extraordinario tenía que haber sucedido. Los esclavos como Mike no daban la espalda a los mimos y deleites, y conseguían todo cuanto de seaban. Le había demostrado siempre su satisfacción y su fe licidad. Era de los que vivían al día, y cada instante que pasó en esta casa estuvo lleno de placer y bienestar. Con Mike era todo risas y alegría y acudía siempre ansiosamente a su lecho. No era posible que le hubiera dominado de pronto el anhelo de libertad; no a un hombre como Mike. Renée era una autoridad en la conducta humana y supo con certeza que Mike no había huido por la libertad, sino por el temor. Pero, ¿de qué tenía miedo? Sólo existía una respuesta: el temor a ser descubierto.

De pronto pensó en Isabella, que se mostrara tan indife rente y se apresurara a asegurar a Renée que Mike no ha bía huido. «Tanto interés tenía en convencerme que incluso afirmó haberse encontrado con Mike en el atrio.» Renée experimentó una angustia profunda. «Isabella jamás ha tratado de engañarme. ¿Por qué hoy sí?», se preguntó. La respuesta era terrible, demoledora. Empezó a pensar en lo que le contaron las guardianas y los guardias sobre la noche anterior y casi se echó a llorar. ¡Isabella, que era la joven brillante de esta casa, amada y prote gida, dueña de un gran destino...! No era posible. Pero sa bía que todo podía suceder en este mundo.

Más tarde envió discretamente a una esclava para que hi ciera venir a Angela. Mientras tanto, se bañó los ojos en agua de rosas y compuso sus rasgos. Angela entró tímidamente en la cámara mirando en torno con curiosidad, pues nunca había estado allí. Le impresionaron los hermosos mosaicos de los muros, tan brillantes y preciosos, que parecían dotados de movimiento, y también las estatuas de Heras, Artemisa y Afro dita, colocadas en los ángulos de la habitación. Alfombras persas de diseño complicado se extendían sobre el suelo de mármol, y por todas partes se veían muchas mesitas de ma dera de limonero, de ébano y marfil, y sillas doradas cubiertas de almohadones. Lámparas egipcias de cristal, plata y oro, colgaban del techo, o estaban sobre las mesas. Todo olía a rosas, lirios, a madera de sándalo. Angela se fijó asombrada en los delicados jarrones de cristal exquisitamente tallado junto a los muros, y, mientras, un loro, en una jaula dorada, charla ba grotescamente consigo mismo. En la alcoba, más allá, se veía el lecho opulento de Renée cubierto con sábanas de seda, almohadones suaves y cobertores de lana tan fina como la seda. Todo brillaba voluptuosamente. Las ventanas se abrían al aire del atardecer y por ellas entraba el rumor cantarino de las fuentes, y el murmullo inquieto del mar.

—Acércate, niña —dijo Renée, conmovida a pesar suyo a la vista de la pequeña, apenas salida de la infancia y con un aspecto tan fragante como la flor del almendro. Angela se le acercó tímidamente y alzó los ojos oscuros, interrogándola. Inmediatamente comprendió Renée con amarga certidumbre que aquella niña jamás había dejado la casa la noche anterior y dijo, con una voz que trataba de ser amable—: Angela, debes contestarme la verdad o me disgustaré mucho contigo, y cree que mi enfado puede ser cosa grave. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Angela la miró, enrojeció profundamente, y por un instante Renée confió en que hubiera sido Angela la que se reuniera con Mike bajo la luna, y no Isabella. La niña asentía ahora inca paz de hablar.

Movida por la esperanza, Renée dijo casi con ternura:

—Notemas, sólo quiero la verdad. ¿Saliste de casa en al gún momento después de retirarte para dormir?

Agitó rápidamente la cabeza negándolo y Renée vio que no mentía, y de nuevo se llenó su corazón de dolor y de ar diente cólera.

—Me han dicho las guardianas que tu lecho estaba vacío a medianoche, y que alguien vio a una doncella en los jardi nes —la miraba fijamente; sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran implacables. Las manos, estrechamente unidas sobre las rodillas, estaban crispadas—. ¿Eras tú?

Angela lanzó un grito débil y cayó de rodillas ante la señora de las cortesanas, bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo en un gesto abatido por el terror. El cabello negro le caía por los hombros hasta cubrirle la espalda. Llevaba la túnica sencilla de las hetairas, con un cinturón de seda, y el vestido parecía flotar sobre aquel cuerpo infantil en el que se destacaban to dos los huesos. .No era Renée susceptible a la piedad, pero ahora la compadeció. Sin embargo, rechazó a la muchacha con el pie.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¡Ah! Lo niegas pero escondes la cabeza. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Angela? La niña susurró:

—En el lecho de Isabella.

Renée inspiró profundamente y la esperanza renació en ella de nuevo. Tal vez Isabella no la hubiera engañado, des pués de todo; tal vez hubiera dicho la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Tuvo un pensamiento sucio re ferente a Isabella y Angela, pero lo rechazó. Miró a la niña ate morizada que había empezado a sollozar y cuyos hombros se agitaban convulsos—. Angela —insistió—, no hay nada que reprochar en que te metas en la cama de Isabella buscando consuelo, o asustada por una pesadilla.

Angela siguió encogida un instante más; luego se incorporó bruscamente sobre los talones echando atrás el pelo y su rostro infantil brilló de alivio repentino y en sus ojos se re flejó el gozo del que se ve libre de todo peligro.

—¡Sí, sí, señora! Eso es lo que hice, y Isabella me con soló.

Renée estudió largamente su rostro y la experiencia le dijo que la niña mentía; sintió náuseas de cólera y dolor. Dio unas palmadas. Una esclava apartó una cortina y entró en la cámara. Se escuchó el sonido distante de flautas y cantos bajo la luna, en el pórtico exterior.

—Que venga Isabella inmediatamente —dijo a la esclava. Ésta hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Renée volvió de nuevo su atención a Angela. Estaba páli da como la muerte, y hasta sus labios estaban blancos, y mi raba a Renée con pánico entre las guedejas de su cabello negro. «Como si mirara a una Gorgona, a un monstruo —pen só Renée—; con esa misma fijeza me observa, con un intenso horror y temor.» No pudo soportar esa visión, ya que no era una mujer cruel. Isabella había utilizado a Angela sin tener en cuenta el terror que ésta sufría ahora. Apartó la vis ta. Todo era silencio en la cámara a excepción del parloteo del loro y la música y cantos del pórtico, que llegaban hasta allí. Renée no sabía qué emoción predominaba en ella, si el dolor, o el odio que sentía por Isabella, y no sólo por haber la engañado sino por haber seducido a Mike. No dudaba ya de esa seducción, pues Isabella era atrevida y Mike dema siado cauto para dar el primer paso. Ahora le odiaba también a él, y se sentía profundamente humillada. Si aún hubiera es tado en la casa, habría ordenado que lo azotaran hasta matar lo, que lo torturaran hasta morir. Se juró a sí misma encon trarle, aunque malgastara en ello toda su fortuna. Anunciaría la recompensa por todo Mileto, y también en el puerto.

Se corrió a un lado la cortina y entró Isabella con el ros tro sereno pero rígido. Se había peinado al modo griego, y tenía el cabello recogido con cintas, y al mirarla, Renée tuvo plena conciencia, en medio de su rabia, de la extraordinaria belleza de aquella joven, de su juventud y gracia, de su aire majestuoso. ¡Esto había seducido a Mike! Se sintió vieja, arrugada, desaseada y repulsiva, y todo ello aumentó su có lera. Era como una arpía en presencia de una ninfa, una arpía que tenía que comprar el amor y no recibirlo ardiente mente y con verdad.

Isabella se inclinó, y cuando vio el rostro de Renée y a la niña arrodillada en el suelo, su corazón se contrajo de te rror. «Éste es el fin», pensó. Pero era orgullosa. Con su porte regio se aproximó más a Renée y la miró en silencio a los ojos, viendo una mirada cargada de odio. «Voy a morir», se dijo. Jamás había sido una esclava, pero eso no la protegería de la venganza de Renée, ya que ésta conocía a demasiados hombres poderosos en Mileto que le debían muchos favores.

Renée vio y saboreó el temor de su favorita e incluso llegó a sonreír, pero con una sonrisa horrible. ¿En qué que daría tanta belleza, después de los latigazos y la tortura? Ima ginó a Isabella cubierta de sangre, aquel cuerpo exquisito re ducido a una herida sanguinolenta, el rostro estropeado, los ojos maravillosos cegados por la angustia y la muerte. Ella, Renée, quedaría vengada, y con un simple gesto de su mano. Anhelaba el momento de la destrucción. La presencia ría encantada. No sentía la menor compasión por esta donce lla que la había humillado y traicionado.

Isabella miró de nuevo a Angela y la dominó la piedad y el remordimiento. La hermosa cámara pareció vacilar ante sus ojos como un caleidoscopio de colores confusos, brillantes, apagados, que se alejaban y venían sobre ella. Angela alzó las timosamente los ojos implorando su ayuda y luego se agarró desesperadamente a la túnica de Isabella, clavando allí los dedos. El remordimiento venció de tal modo a Isabella que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Probablemente moriría sí, pero nada debía ocurrirle a esta niña. La misma visión de su cuerpecito infantil, la fe que se reflejaba en aquella carita redonda, los piececitos que asomaban bajo la túnica, lo hu millante de su postura, la conmovieron enormemente y dijo, tan suavemente como lo haría una madre que trata de conven cer a su pequeño:

—Habla, Angela. Dile a la señora lo que ocurrió anoche.

Angela vaciló y Isabella no pudo soportar la vista de su ros tro, ya que comprendió que no sólo temía por sí misma, sino por su amiga

—Habla —repitió— y todo irá bien. Tranquilizada así, pero sin apartar los ojos de aquella a quien adoraba, Angela habló en un susurro:

—Tú me dijiste, Isabella, que deseabas adorar a Artemisa bajo la luna. Por eso me pediste que me acostara en tu cama con mis cabellos oscuros bien cubiertos, y que dispusiera las ropas de mi cama de modo que pareciera que seguía en ella. Me dejaste y me quedé dormida. Luego me despertaste antes del amanecer y volví a mi cama.

«¡Ah!, la pequeña es prudente incluso a su edad; no ha repetido las viles promesas que le hice», pensó Isabella. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza inclinada de Angela y miró a Renée.

—Eso es todo —dijo—. La niña es inocente de toda cul pa. Si ha habido alguna, ha sido únicamente por mi impruden cia y por mi indiscreción. Pero yo deseaba pasear bajo la luna. Estaba inquieta.

—Estás inquieta con demasiada frecuencia, Isabella —dijo Renée y soltó una risita burlona. Luego se detuvo y la miró con ojos cargados de amor y de odio. La intuición le dijo que había oído la verdad; pero también mentiras. Miró a Angela, que lloraba arrodillada ante ella, y dijo—: Déjanos solas, niña. Ya no estoy furiosa contigo, pues has sido una víctima, no la culpable. Vete a la cama.

Angela se levantó lentamente secándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, como una criatura. Le temblaban los labios. Miró a Renée, luego a Isabella, y ésta sonrió para tranquilizarla, se inclinó a besarla y luego la empujó hacia la cortina. Angela salió corriendo, y sus pisadas ligeras sonaron las alfombras y las losas de mármol.

—¿No estás avergonzada —dijo Renée— por haber corrompido a esa niña?

—No la corrompí —contestó Isabella—. Ella te dijo la verdad. Lo mismo que yo.

—¿Toda la verdad?

Isabella todavía palideció más. Sólo pudo decir:

—Angela y yo te hemos dicho la verdad.

—Mientes —aseguró Renée con serenidad—. ¿Y Mike? Te reuniste con él bajo la luna y para un propósito que co nozco. ¿Lo niegas?

Isabella cerró los ojos un instante. Antes de que pudiera hablar continuó Renée:

—Me dejó a medianoche. Creyó que dormía. No volvió por algún tiempo. Pensé que había ido a las letrinas, o a pasear por los jardines, ya que la noche era cálida y había luna llena.

Esto no era cierto, pero Renée estaba decidida a saber hasta dónde había llegado su humillación.

—Tú sedujiste a mi esclavo, Isabella —dijo—. Es joven y estúpido y a ti se te han enseñado las artes necesarias. Por tu infamia Mike morirá entre sufrimientos horribles y yo te obligaré a estar presente para que veas lo que has hecho.

Isabella no pudo controlarse:

— ¿Ha sido ya encontrado? —gritó.

Renée no respondió por un momento; luego dijo:

—Sí. Intentaba abordar un navío en el puerto y allí fue apresado. Lo supe hace unos instantes. Lo traerán aquí por la mañana. Prepárate para un espectáculo interesante, Isabella. Mike es fuerte, pero suplicará piedad y la muerte, puedo ase gurártelo, aunque sea un hombre.

Isabella era joven y su credulidad era aún muy grande. Además, Renée jamás le había mentido. Miró en torno sal vajemente, como buscando socorro. La dominó la desespera ción. Luego se lanzó de rodillas ante Renée y se estrujó frenéticamente las manos. El rostro, pálido y hermoso, estaba descompuesto y cubierto de sudor.

—Perdónale —dijo—. Yo soy la única culpable. Le se duje porque el calor de mi deseo era demasiado para mí y necesitaba buscar alivio. Cualquier hombre me habría bastado. Como has dicho de Angela, también él fue mi víctima. Tú nos has enseñado que los hombres son dominados por pasio nes irreprimibles que no pueden controlar, y que en esos momentos cualquier mujer les resulta deseable. También me han enseñado las artes de la seducción, y él no tiene tanta experiencia como yo, ni es tan inteligente. Para él sólo fue un momento de locura. No es culpable. No es más que un hombre.

El rostro de Renée se contrajo de rabia hasta parecer horrible, y los cosméticos destacaron aún más las arrugas de su rostro. El pelo, dorado por los tintes, era una parodia ridícula. Imaginó a su amado Mike en aquellos brazos níveos, le vio besar aquel seno adorable, vio la posesión de aquel cuerpo, creyó oír sus jadeos. Y estaría más ardiente que en su propio lecho, ya que había estado abrazando la belleza, una hermosura divina. Desde la infancia se había cuidado tier namente a esta doncella para un glorioso destino, que ahora estaba perdido. El dolor abrumó entonces a Renée; dolor por sí misma, por Mike e incluso por esta ramera de Isabella a la que había amado como a una hija única, y cuyas pers pectivas quedaban destruidas. Había llorado pocas veces en toda su vida, pero ahora sintió un anhelo desesperado de llorar. Se controló.

—¿Cómo huyó Mike? —preguntó.

—Le di cuanto me quedaba del dinero de mi madre. —Luego Isabella recuperó el valor—. Yo le dije que huyera. No lo siento, a no ser porque él sufrirá por ello. Ojalá hubie ra escapado a un sitio seguro. Al menos podría recordar eso con gozo.

—No sufras —dijo Renée, renovada su pasión y su hu millación—. No le han cogido todavía. Cuando lo cojan le enviaré a los campos para que sea castigado, y lo haré encade nar, de modo que no pueda huir de nuevo. ¿Te consuela eso? Isabella se puso en pie y, por primera vez, miró a su dueña con asco:

—Entonces me has mentido —dijo—. ¡Y yo confiaba en ti! La imitó en un tono burlón:

—«¡Me has mentido y yo confiaba en ti!» Vete a la cama, Isabella. Meditaré esta noche en tu destino. Te aseguro que no será feliz. Tal vez te envíe a las cocinas, o a los campos. Podría hacer que te azotaran hasta morir, o que destruyeran tu belleza para siempre. Lo sabrás por la mañana.

Isabella sabía que ya no tenía nada que perder.

—No soy una esclava —dijo—. Nací libre, y libre soy. No puedes hacer nada ilegal, contra una mujer libre, por grande que sea tu ira. Ante las leyes de Mileto te he hecho poco daño; nada que merezca un castigo extremado.

Renée se había levantado para despedirla. Ahora se de tuvo y la miró con desprecio.

—¿Crees que las leyes de Mileto se preocuparán por el destino que pueda darle a una chiquilla confiada a mi cuidado, que ha inducido a un esclavo a huir... lo que es un crimen capital? ¡Medita en ello, insolente!

—Permíteme que me vaya esta noche —dijo Isabella— y no volveremos a vernos nunca.

—¿Y dónde irás, estúpida? ¿A pie, sin más que un peplo sobre tu cuerpo, sin dinero? ¿O te venderías como escla va, que es lo que mereces? ¿Vas a convertirte en una pros tituta?

—No sé lo que haré —dijo Isabella con el ímpetu y la imprudencia de la juventud—. Me basta con irme. Desde hace tiempo me he rebelado ante él destino que me asignabas. Al menos escaparé a eso, y con gozo.

Renée lo meditó y dijo:

—El destino que desprecias era pródigo en poder y rique zas, adoración, comodidades y mimos: la amante de un hom bre selecto y distinguido. ¿Preferirías las calles de Mileto, sus vías ruidosas, sus moradas escuálidas y el contacto con los brutos de los puertos, los mataderos, las fábricas y el mar... por un puñado de dracmas o un poco de pan y vino?

Isabella no pudo hablar de momento. Luego dijo:

—Sería libre para forjar mi destino, para vivir o morir.

—Hablas como una imbécil de nacimiento —dijo Renée—. Ve a tu cámara. Ya no me interesas. Tal vez te envíe sin dinero, sin un manto siquiera, a las calles de Mileto ma ñana mismo. Allí utilizarás las artes que se te han enseñado por un mendrugo de pan.

—Tal vez acuda a mí padre, ya que mi madre me confió su nombre —dijo Isabella, que temblaba de frío interior—. Qui zá me acoja por piedad.

Renée soltó una carcajada despectiva echando atrás la cabeza de modo que los tendones de su cuello resaltaron no blemente a la luz de la lámpara.

—¡Estúpida descarada! —gritó—. ¡Él quería destruirte por ser hembra, y tu madre te salvó! Ahora ya lo sabes. Negaría que es tu padre, porque, ¿a qué hombre le gusta con fesar que ha engendrado a una hija? Sí, lo haría... si estuviera vivo.

-¿Ha muerto? —preguntó Isabella con voz temblorosa.

-Vete. Nunca le conociste. Desde luego que ha muerto. Murió hace tan sólo cuatro meses, de unas fiebres. Pero no tienes por qué creerme. Tal vez lo descubras mañana, cuando te eche a las calles de Mileto.

Hizo un gesto imperioso de despedida y Isabella, con su admirable cabeza muy alta, se retiró. Renée se arrojó sobre el lecho y se entregó al llanto por su propia angustia, por Mike y por Isabella.

* * *

**los descubrieron! ¿Qué será de Isabella? **

**Subo un capitulo mas, pero sinceramente no veo mucho interés por esta historia **

**Creo que no llamo mucho la atención, jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

* * *

**Capitulo**

**7**

A pesar del maquillaje, negro y espeso, los ojos de Renée estaban hinchados y enrojecidos a la mañana siguiente cuando consultó con Carlisle, quien escuchó la historia con profundo interés. Se le hacía la boca agua y tenía que tragar constantemente mientras los ojos le brillaban. Hubiera que rido decir a Renée:

—Entrégame a esa doncella como sierva para mi casa, o para que me cuide el jardín, o como cocinera —pero la dis creción se lo impedía. De modo que se encogió de hombros y dijo—: Habiendo perdido la virginidad, ahora ya no vale nada.

Renée había pensado en ello.

—Conocemos bien las artes del engaño y con ellas inclu so una zorra puede simular la virginidad.

—Con la ayuda de la sangre de un pollo —dijo burlona mente Carlisle— ciertos estímulos audaces y unos gritos de dolor.

—Es verdad que los hombres son estúpidos y creen aque llo que desean creer —señaló Renée—. Y creen en las mujeres, lo que no demuestra una gran perspicacia. Opinan que ellas son demasiado tontas para poder engañarles eficazmente.

— ¡Ah! —dijo Carlisle, con mirada astuta.

Y añadió:

—La doncella es joven y está en tus manos. Puedes ha cer con ella lo que quieras.

Siendo un hombre tan cínico, ignoraba que Renée se había pasado la noche llorando, pensando en el mismo tema y buscando desesperadamente el modo de salvar a Isabella, no de destruirla. Pero había que hacerlo a toda prisa. No debía seguir en esta casa, y ante sus propios ojos, recordándole la traición y su vergüenza. Por esto, esa misma mañana había enviado un esclavo al puerto a fin de que averiguara qué extranjeros de distinción venían en barco por asuntos de negocios a Mileto, o en camino a Grecia. El esclavo no había regresado todavía.

—Hay una posibilidad de que todavía sea virgen —dijo Carlisle como si pudiera creerlo en verdad—. Después de todo no es fácil violar a una doncella; el hombre era un esclavo, y tal vez estuviera asustado, o quizás Isabella luchara por defenderse. Permíteme que la examine con discreción. Renée le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy segura de que ya no lo es. Tengo experiencia en cosas. —Se rió secamente—. Pero si aún fuera virgen, no lo sería después de pasar por tus manos, Carlisle. Noso tros nos entendemos —y ambos rieron juntos.

A muchos griegos y jónicos se les había permitido ver a Isabella en la casa, sin su conocimiento. Pero eran hombres que confiaban en Renée. Entregarles una hetaira violada, siendo así que pedían una virgen, sería censurable y peligro so. Muchos de aquellos hombres habían deseado ardientemente a Isabella, y ofrecido a Renée sumas enormes, pero ella, como una verdadera madre, no había querido separarse de la muchacha tan pronto, y Isabella aún no había completado sus estudios. Pero ahora el hecho, más grave, se reducía a éste: había sido desflorada por un simple esclavo, y eso era imper donable.

Dio órdenes de que adiestraran a Isabella en el arte de simular la virginidad, inmediatamente y a toda prisa. Incluso los extranjeros, los hombres de Oriente, tenían derecho a un dulce engaño, ya que eran célebres por sus riquezas y estima ban la virginidad en las mujeres más aún que los jónicos y los griegos.

Isabella, al principio, se resistió a las informaciones e ins trucciones. Luego, corno no era tonta, accedió. Aún estaba pálida y reconcentrada, compadeciéndose de sí misma e incluso de Renée, que había sido como una madre para ella. Con gran alegría por su parte obtuvo no obstante permiso para reanudar las clases, pues Renée no deseaba el menor es cándalo en su casa; comprobó asimismo Isabella que tampoco se castigaba a la pequeña Angela. Por esta razón se sintió pro fundamente agradecida y de nuevo sintió amor por Renée, aunque muy a su pesar y con resentimiento. Por lo visto no sería castigada con severidad, pues comprendió que ya no permanecería mucho tiempo en esta casa, su hogar, que de pronto se le había hecho muy querido. Meditaba en su desti no y se encogía de temor ante lo desconocido.

Mike no había sido aprehendido todavía, cosa que la lle naba de gozo. Era listo y saldría adelante; de eso no tenía duda. Sabía valerse por sí mismo, y era diestro en muchos trabajos. Isabella le envidió y pensó de nuevo en la restrictiva y cruel situación en que se hallaban las mujeres, que depen dían por esa razón del capricho de los hombres. No había para ellas otro papel en la vida que el de matronas virtuosas o el de prostitutas, y ambos le resultaban igualmente insopor tables. Se dijo: «Nuestra situación es la de las esclavas»; y de nuevo la dominó el hastío y una furiosa rebeldía.

El esclavo que Renée enviara al puerto volvió en gran estado de excitación. Un caballero persa, acompañado de un numeroso séquito, había llegado aquella mañana y era huésped de un hombre famoso de Mileto, un tal Cadmio, que desde hacía tiempo deseaba a Isabella. Renée se sintió a la vez satisfecha y turbada. No quería ofender a Cadmio, pero Al Anthony, el caballero persa, debía de quedar complacido. Decían que estaba emparentado con el mismo Jerjes, y que era enor memente acaudalado, de modo que podría pagar un elevado precio por Isabella. A Cadmio, hombre también rico, le era sin embargo imposible, como ya había comprobado con gran dolor hacía meses. Renée no apreciaba a los persas, pero sí podía soportar a un sátrapa como Al Anthony, y además era estú pido acordarse ahora de los ataques de los persas a Grecia. Jerjes, después de todo, había sido un noble caballero, se dijo.

Pensó en Angela. En una ocasión, y tratando de rebajar el precio, Cadmio había aducido que Isabella ya no era joven, pues tenía quince años y que, por tanto, no se debía exigir una cantidad tan alta por ella. Él prefería a niñas y niños pequeños. Por esa razón Renée envió un mensaje a su que rido Cadmio informándole que tenía en su casa una niña que sólo contaba doce años (aunque, en realidad, Angela tenía tre ce). La describió como una flor de almendro en primavera. La niña, escribió, todavía no había llegado a la pubertad, lo más deseable para Cadmio. Luego, como si se le ocurriera de pron to, le sugirió que trajera también a su huésped extranjero para la cena y para escuchar música. Las cenas de Renée eran famosas, al igual que sus doncellas, bien adiestradas en la danza y el canto. Cadmio siempre había disfrutado en sus fiestas, ofreciendo regalos espléndidos a Renée en muestra de gratitud. Tenía ya dos hetairas en su casa, así como una colección de hermosas esclavas. «Sí, él adoraría a Angela por su inocencia y virginidad, y por su estupidez», se dijo Renée. Todavía no se le habían enseñado todas las artes sutiles de la seducción, pero eso sólo la haría más deseable a los ojos de Cadmio.

Segura de que éste aceptaría ansiosamente la invitación, preparó la casa, ya que la cena era para esa noche. Dio órdenes a Angela y a Isabella de que se retiraran a sus habitaciones a dormir para vestirse y arreglarse después con todo cuidado y perfumar sus cuerpos con aceites aromáticos.

"¡Ah! Ya se propone disponer de mí", pensó Isabella. La pena la abrumaba. Había perdido el color debido a lo ocurrido en los últimos días y ahora estaba agotada por la emoción y la tensión. Confiaba en que el desconocido la encontrara fea y la rechazara. Pero las esclavas eran muy diestras en el arte del embellecimiento. En cuanto a Angela, se sentía feliz y Isabella la miraba con piedad, escuchando su parloteo exci tado. Angela no tenía la menor duda. Entraría en la casa de un hombre rico para ser mimada y adorada y, en realidad, para convertirse en la señora de la casa. Todo lo que esto suponía aún lo ignoraba Angela. Isabella suspiró. Los tontos se satisfa cían con cualquier destino cómodo, con tal de que no se abu sara de ellos; Angela sería una concubina feliz, inconsciente de que tenía un alma. Pero muchos griegos aseguraban que la mujer no tenía alma, y que por eso su naturaleza era como la de un perro o un esclavo.

Se eligieron las flores más perfectas y fragantes para la casa, además de guirnaldas de hierba y helechos, y ramas de laurel y de mirto. Macetas de ámbar gris perfumadas con esencia de rosas, madera de sándalo y otros aromas deliciosos, se colocaron junto a las paredes; más tarde se encenderían a fin de que se difundiera su perfume. Renée revisó personal mente la cena. Habría fondos de alcachofas con aceite y vina gre; pan del más blanco, que se serviría en hojas verdes y frescas; anchoas y sardinas nadando en aceite de oliva y con especias; anguilas del Lago Copáis, mariscos y mejillones en mantequilla; calamares en salsa picante; carnes ahumadas; corazones de buey rellenos de cebada e hígado; incluso un pavo real asado y adornado con todas sus plumas; lenguas de ruiseñor sazonadas con especies exóticas; lechoncillos; pier nas de cordero asado; aves estofadas en aceite de oliva, ajo, tomillo y menta; carne de cabrito adobada con la leche de su madre; famosos caldos negros con pedacitos de cerdo, de san gre y con sal y vinagre; muchas variedades de pescado fres co; coles, cebollas al horno; quesos de diversas clases; acei tunas verdes y negras; mazapán; pastelillos delicados rezuman do miel, zarzamoras endulzadas también con miel; lentejas y judías preparadas de diversos modos y sazonadas con puerco ahumado; uvas, higos, limones y manzanas; y, sobre todo, aguardiente sirio y el mejor de los vinos; y pastitas relle nas de nueces y semillas aromáticas; y queso de cabra.

Tal banquete era únicamente para los huéspedes nobles y distinguidos, pero las jóvenes hetairas disfrutaban de los restos durante varios días, porque su dieta era sencilla y fru gal, ya que Renée detestaba la gordura, aunque una figura de curvas redondeadas no resultaba desdeñable. Cuando las doncellas se enteraron, merced a los comentarios de las escla vas, de que Isabella y Angela iban a asistir al banquete, se sintieron llenas de envidia, conscientes de que se las había ele gido para ofrecerlas a la consideración de los ilustres visitan tes. Abrazaron a las dos y Angela rió gozosa, pero en cambio el rostro de Isabella estaba sombrío. No dijo nada, y se resignó a que le pintaran los ojos, le tiñeran las mejillas con carmín y le enrojecieran los labios encantadores. Siguió muda mientras las esclavas la bañaban y frotaban su cuerpo rosado con aceites aromáticos y le calzaban unas sandalias doradas. Después la peinaron, mezclando entre sus cabellos flores y cintas de colores. También la vistieron con un peplo nuevo, verde como un lago y con un cinturón de plata cuajado de piedras pre ciosas. Sobre los hombros y brazos desnudos le colocaron un velo tan transparente como la luz de la luna, de modo que, a través de él, todavía brillaba más su carne y resultaba más atractiva.

—¡Una verdadera Artemisa! —gritaron las muchachas ven cidas por la admiración y sin dejar de aplaudir, pero Isabella no respondió—. Esperemos que te escoja un París —le di jeron—, pues eres indudablemente más hermosa que Helena de Troya.

Pero Isabella seguía sin decir nada. Le dominaba una pro funda angustia y desesperación. Hubiera querido huir, pero no existía un lugar seguro, ni una casa que le diera refugio, ni un amigo compasivo que la acogiera. Pensó en matarse, pero su juventud se rebeló a la idea.

A Angela nada le preocupaba. Vestida de amarillo y con un cinturón dorado, el pelo negro trenzado con cintas y cayéndo le por la espalda, según la moda infantil, y con un hilo de perlas en el cuello ambarino, estaba encantada consigo misma y reía feliz. El terror de la noche anterior ya estaba totalmente olvidado. Sus ojos negros eran como cristal brillante y movedizo; los labios, una rosa en flor. Tenía unos senos tan pequeños y unas caderas tan estrechas, que podría haber pasado por un muchachito. Eso entraba en los planes de Renée, que conocía las preferencias de Cadmio por los jovencitos, aunque no le disgustaban tampoco las niñas que todavía no habían llegado a la pubertad.

Se eligió también a las doncellas más diestras en la dan za, el laúd y la flauta para que tocaran una música suave du rante la fiesta, vestidas como ninfas del bosque, con hiedra en el cabello y los pies desnudos. Llevaban peplos transpa rentes del color de las hojas de laurel, y sus cabellos, rubios, castaños o negros, caían sueltos sobre los hombros y el pecho. Los senos virginales brillaban a través de los peplos, que de jaban ver unos pezones pintados de color rosa. Habían sido cuidadosamente elegidas, no sólo por sus dotes musicales, sino también porque no podían compararse en hermosura con Angela y Isabella; de esta manera, no apagarían la belleza de las doncellas que Renée se proponía ofrecer.

El comedor era la sala más grande de la casa y estaba decorada con fuentecillas perfumadas, las mejores estatuas y alfombras persas, las lámparas más costosas y unos mosaicos incomparables. Cestos de rosas colgaban del techo, y otras descansaban en ramilletes sobre la mesa cubierta con un paño de plata. El servicio de mesa era de plata también, lo mismo que la cubertería; y los vasos, adornados con hiedra, eran del más lujoso cristal egipcio, esmaltado en oro y con incrusta ciones de amatistas y ópalos.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas al aire cálido de la noche, y corridas las cortinas de modo que llegaba claramente el su surro de las palmeras, de los sicómoros, robles, mirtos y cipreses, y también el oleaje del mar, siempre presente.

Renée recibió a sus invitados en el atrio. Iba vestida de rojo y amarillo, con un espléndido collar egipcio que le caía sobre el pecho, y exhalaba un perfume exótico a cada movi miento de su esbelto cuerpo. Las joyas brillaban en su pelo teñido, y le adornaban brazos y dedos. Era una figura mara villosa, soberbia incluso, y los dientes muy blancos brillaban y los ojos sonreían amables.

—Bienvenidos a mi pobre casa —dijo a Cadmio y al sá trapa persa Al Anthony, y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—Tu casa no es nada pobre, querida Renée —dijo Cad mio, que tenía una voz chillona y ratonil y gestos afeminados.

Miró en torno con orgullo y se volvió a Al Anthony, quedan do muy satisfecho de que éste se sintiera visiblemente impre sionado. « ¿Qué? ¿Es que había esperado un burdel miserable?» —se preguntó Cadmio—. «Tal vez no seamos tan opu lentos como los persas, ¡pero tampoco somos campesinos en Mileto!» Se dirigieron al comedor donde ya las muchachas estaban cantando y bailando una danza lenta junto al muro más lejano. Al Anthony y Cadmio se sentaron en un sofá mullido y cubierto de seda bordada y Renée se instaló en una silla de marfil frente a ellos. Otras dos sillas aguardaban a Angela y Isabella. Los esclavos, vestidos como faunos, servían el aguar diente en los vasos más pequeños y el vino en los grandes, y Cadmio ofreció una libación a los dioses. Al Anthony miraba con curiosidad en torno suyo. Esta casa de las cortesanas era mucho más lujosa que la de Cadmio, que era hombre rico, y de un gusto intachable. Si la damisela que iban a presentarle era tan hermosa como el marco, e igualmente exquisita, nada más podría desear. Al Anthony, hombre reservado de palabras, escuchaba sonriente la charla ligera de su anfitriona con Cad mio mientras bebía vino, escuchaba la música y observaba ociosamente la danza lenta de las doncellas allá en el fondo. Le hubiera complacido tenerlas a todas ellas en su harén, en especial las de piel muy blanca y cabellos rubios. Su concubi na favorita era de la isla de Cos, y tenía el pelo color de plata mezclado de oro, y unos ojos tan azules como la legendaria rosa marina. Pero, ¡ay!, había pocas mujeres tan excepcionales como su favorita, y dudaba que las hetairas de Renée pudieran compararse con ella, aunque, según prometiera Cadmio, fuesen muy seductoras.

Renée sabía que éste seguía deseando a Isabella, pero con sus quince años, ya era demasiado mayor para él. Así que le dijo:

—Mi querido Cadmio, tengo una joya para ti, según te decía hoy en mi carta. Es una niña, pero parece como la primavera a punto de florecer, y desde luego aún no es mujer. Se llama Angela, y no nació de esclavos ni de simples campesinos, sino de un padre distinguido y su adorable concubina. Sin embargo, te aviso ya —añadió con una mueca de coque tería— que su precio es muy alto.

—Tus precios siempre son altos —gruñó Cadmio indican do a un esclavo que le llenara de nuevo el vaso—, pero claro, las doncellas son excepcionales.

El salón estaba impregnado de suaves fragancias. Las me jillas de los invitados comenzaban a enrojecer por el calor y el aguardiente. Seguían sentados felices en el sofá y sonriendo con anticipación.

Renée envió recado a Angela y Isabella para que se reunie ran con ella y se sentaran a su lado. Examinó a Al Anthony y le gustó su aspecto. Esperaba que fuera amable con Isabella, pero suspiró recordando que los persas sentían todavía ma yor desprecio por las mujeres que los mismos griegos.

Las doncellas rompieron a cantar una melodía más anima da alzando un poco la voz a un gesto de Renée y, en ese instante, entraron Isabella y Angela.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Taylor Caldwell**

* * *

**Capitulo ****8**

Al Anthony, el sátrapa de Persia, miró a Isabella, que se dirigía silenciosamente a la mesa con los ojos bajos y pensó: «¡Ah! Es mucho más hermosa que mi Narcisa, mi lirio de Cos, y también mucho más joven.» Casi le resultaba increíble que pudiera ser tan rubia, tan hermosa y encantadora y con una perfección tal de rostro y de formas. Se agitó en el sofá y su rostro se tornó delicadamente lascivo. En cuanto a Cadmio, tras una primera mirada de deseo a Isabella, se dejó prender por el encanto prístino de Angela, que tenía el cuerpo de un jovencito y un rostro que conservaba la tierna timidez de la infancia. Inmediatamente se imaginó a aquella pequeña su cama. Fuera cual fuera el precio que pidiera Renée, se la llevaría a su casa, y esa misma noche. Sería amable con ella al desflorarla, ya que la rudeza podía matarla y entonces habría perdido su dinero.

Angela comía aquellos platos extraordinarios con un placer franco y alegre. Cuando la mano de Cadmio empezó a desli zarse bajo su peplo se limitó a apartarla para que no le estorbara en su diversión. Aquello no significaba más que una molestia para ella. Estaba demasiado encantada para verse ya como la amante de aquel hombre. Cadmio le frotó los senos con la palma de la mano y dijo a Renée rebosante de satis facción:

—Es como un chico.

Renée frunció el ceño.

—Te ruego, Cadmio, que no la molestes.

Isabella apenas comía y se limitaba a probar el vino. Poco a poco iba concentrándose en sí misma. Bajo las pestañas largas y sedosas había examinado a Cadmio y Al Anthony. En una ocasión había visto al primero desde lejos y no había cambiado de opinión: era un sapo gigantesco. Era muy bajo, y grueso, con una gran cabeza redonda, ojos saltones y sin pelo. Todo en él era muy rojo, aceitoso y grosero, incluidas las orejas enormes y los labios. Siempre estaba sudando, has ta en invierno, cuando los vientos helados soplaban desde el mar. Constantemente se secaba el rostro, el cuello corto y las manos ansiosas, y bebía el vino fresco de la mesa como si fuera agua. Tenía el rostro congestionado y los ojos cargados, y no podía apartar la mirada de Angela. Iba espléndidamente vestido de escarlata y azul, y llevaba en las manos tantos ani llos como Renée. Para colmo, olía a sudor y a rosas. Extendía los muslos, gruesos y pesados, al ir aumentando su deseo por Angela.

Isabella tembló ante la idea de que la niña, un pobre pajarillo, fuera entregada a un ser semejante. La aplastaría has ta matarla, pensó, con el peso de su cuerpo. Haría pedazos aquellos miembros frágiles. « ¡Ah!, si yo tuviera oro huiría con esta niña y la ocultaría —se dijo—. El oro todo lo compra. Sin él somos impotentes y los dioses se muestran sordos a nuestras peticiones, digan lo que digan los filóso fos.» Vio la mano de Cadmio que acariciaba los senos en flor de Angela y deseó matarle. La niña, irritada, volvió a apartar la mano con un golpe y se entregó a las delicias voluptuosas de la mesa. Su carita redonda estaba enrojecida por el vino.

Isabella jamás había aprendido la palabra resignación, pero ahora empezaba a sentirla. Nada podía hacer por ayudar a Angela, de modo que dedicó toda su atención a Al Anthony, a quien la iban a ofrecer. No era una esclava, pero según la ley, Renée era su guardiana y ella su pupila, y lo que Renée deseara para ella sería aceptado legalmente. Quería que Al Anthony se la llevara; por tanto, era preciso obedecerla.

Al Anthony no se parecía en absoluto a Cadmio, como ella temiera. Era un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente de unos treinta y cinco años, alto y delgado, casi huesudo. Iba magníficamente vestido a la moda oriental y llevaba una tú nica de dibujo complicado en tonos escarlata, azul, verde, amarillo, violeta y oro, según un diseño sin principio ni fin. Era de la seda más fina y brillante. La cintura, muy delgada, estaba ceñida por un cinto que parecía una serpiente viva, con la cabeza adornada de piedras preciosas y la boca abierta. Otra serpiente similar, pero más pequeña, le rodeaba la garganta, fina y tostada por el sol, y aún tenía otras más peque ñas en las muñecas. Un manto corto de tejido de oro le cubría sus hombros, anchos a la vez que delgados. Calzaba san dalias también doradas, y sus correas parecían víboras enjoya das. Había muchos anillos en sus dedos, largos y morenos, anillos fabulosos que despedían destellos cegadores; en al gunos se repetía el diseño de la serpiente. Por último, llevaba unos pesados pendientes de oro.

Y sobre la cabeza, el turbante más lujoso que Isabella hu biera visto en su vida, de tejido de oro cuajado de joyas. Era grande como una corona, y le daba un aire majestuoso al al zarse sobre las orejas bien formadas y la frente oscura y ancha, lisa como el mármol.

Pero era su cara lo que retenía la atención de Isabella. Al igual que su cuerpo, el rostro era delgado y alargado, y por su tono oscuro podría parecer el de un etíope. Sus ojos, casi tan grandes como los de Isabella, resultaban extraños: un ins tante se mostraban castaños, y al siguiente grises, y su brillo cambiaba, según sus pensamientos. Sus pestañas, muy negras, eran largas y sedosas, y las cejas, semejantes a las alas de un pájaro, se arqueaban sobre su frente, dándole una expresión bárbara y delicadamente cruel. La nariz era corta y curvada. La boca muy móvil, burlona y apenas coloreada con cosméticos. Tenía el aire levemente despectivo de la aristocracia persa, y su expresión era sutil, reservada, por encima de la comprensión de las gentes occidentales. Había un aura de se creto en torno a él que, a pesar suyo, llamaba la atención de Isabella. Ésta se dijo: «He aquí un hombre que nada revela de sus pensamientos y pasiones, y que sabe controlarse a sí mismo.»

Pensando en las lecciones que había aprendido, recordó que los hombres que saben dominarse son poderosos y fuertes, ya que no están sometidos a la histeria y a las desastrosas emociones de los seres inferiores. Al Anthony, se dijo con creciente respeto y admiración, jamás se dejaría llevar por una pasión vulgar.

A pesar de su temor, comenzó a admirar a este hombre, dota do de elegancia y compostura, y poco hablador. En ocasiones un brillo burlón relampagueaba en sus ojos, y sus labios se curvaban al escuchar la conversación entre Renée y Cadmio, cada vez más lasciva. «Para él —consideró Isabella—, esas groserías son propias de un corral, no de hombres cultos.» Cuando Al Anthony la miraba, sus ojos eran inescrutables y le janos, y Isabella llegó a creer que la estaba sopesando y que la consideraba una mujer de poca categoría. En esto se equi vocaba, pues Al Anthony pensaba en realidad, con gran confusión por su parte, que ante él había una joven de gran inteligencia y sutileza. Sin embargo, no sabía si eso le complacía o le molestaba. Ella aún no había pronunciado una palabra, pero Al Anthony le examinaba el rostro y la expresión de sus ojos. Era un hombre sabio en cuestión de mujeres, y Isabella le resultaba única, y la deseaba. Después de haberla visto, Narcisa era sólo un animal bonito. Isabella sería una maravillosa joya para su harén, pues era una mujer dotada de inteligencia y con la que podría conversar. Sonrió para sí y recordó que, quien se rebaja a conversar con una mujer, habla con una criatura carente de alma que balbucea sin saber lo que dice y cuya conversación es estúpida.

Tenía varias esposas y un gran harén. Un hombre siempre acudía a otro hombre para intercambiar sus ideas. Miró a Isabella y, en medio de un conflicto de emociones, se preguntó si en realidad sería tan inteligente. ¿Podría surgir algo digno de mención de aquella boca adorable? De ser así, ¡qué maravillosamente excitante!

Se dirigió a ella por primera vez y su voz, según observó Isabella, no era ruda y alta, como la de Cadmio, sino baja, serena y agradable al oído, casi como el murmullo del mar.

—He oído que en esta casa se enseñan muchas materias que no suelen aprender las mujeres griegas y jónicas, y que se respeta su inteligencia.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Isabella y, llevada por su amargu ra, habló con tal fuerza y claridad que el persa quedó sor prendido ante la resonancia y fascinación de su voz, aunque deploró su intensidad.

En Persia, las voces femeninas eran susurrantes y suaves, y cuando las mujeres hablaban, inclinaban humildemente la cabeza y bajaban los ojos. Pero Isabella le miraba directa mente, y al ver sus ojos, Al Anthony quedó maravillado, pues el reflejo de las luces danzabaen ellos, haciéndolos luminosos, cristalinos. «Pero eso no nos supone ninguna ayuda —pensó Isabella—. Se nos sigue despreciando.» En Persia los hom bres no hablaban con las mujeres como con sus iguales, sino que apartaban la vista al hacerlo, pues temían contaminarse por mirar demasiado a una mujer. Sin embargo, con disgusto y diversión por su parte, Al Anthony advirtió que aun así seguía mirándola. Luego examinó con toda calma su cuerpo, los se nos juveniles, la cintura estrecha, los muslos virginales.

A Isabella le molestó aquel lento escrutinio de su persona, al que jamás se había visto sometida. Era como si examinara los puntos débiles de una esclava que se dispusiera a adqui rir. Isabella, enrojeciendo, le examinó a su vez, y al advertir lo él, casi se echó a reír. «Una yegua joven y hermosa —pen só—. Será delicioso domesticarla.»

Una esclava, de suave voz musical, entonó ahora una can ción popular, acompañándose al arpa:

_No intentes hacer que te ame _

_pues te juro, por las estrellas del cielo, _

_que un amor como el mío siempre será falso._

_La luna fue mi perdición _

_cuando tú me sedujiste con tu cortejo, _

_pero jamás llegaste a poseer mi corazón. _

_El alma sólo puede amar una vez _

_y, después, todo es soledad _

_pues el amor llega una sola vez al corazón, _

_y, cuando se va, no queda más que el llanto; _

_todo lo demás es engaño. _

_El deseo permanece, pero con vida propia._

Isabella se había reído de la canción cuando la oyó por primera vez, pero ahora se dijo: «Nunca amaré a un hombre. Éste no es repulsivo y, si me desea, tendré que obedecer.» Comprobó que él también la había escuchado, sin atender a la conversación de Renée y Cadmio, y ahora vio que sonreía levemente.

—Dime —le preguntó Al Anthony—, ¿te gustaría vivir en mi país?

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Acaso importa el lugar? No tengo alternativa. —Lue go añadió—: ¿Vas a Grecia, señor?

Soltó él una ligera tosecilla, como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta atrevida y embarazosa.

—¿En medio de tanta guerra y turbulencia, Isabella? Dudo que viviera mucho tiempo en Grecia, si llegaran a des cubrirme. Hago mis negocios desde este santuario de Mileto donde me reúno con los comerciantes griegos, con los fabri cantes, armeros, tratantes en aceites, en obras de arte y en otras muchas cosas. Aquí consideran que somos hombres pragmáticos, no enemigos. Los mercaderes no son seres emo cionales; sólo piensan en el oro —y se frotó las manos—. ¿No es lo más sensato?

Isabella meditó sus palabras y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Pero, ¿no es el oro la razón definitiva de todas las guerras?

—No lo creyeron así los griegos cuando nosotros invadi mos su pequeño país. Pero, claro, los que luchaban no eran mercaderes. Amaban la libertad, según dicen. Pero ésta es sólo una ilusión.

Isabella le miró, volviendo el rostro con los ojos brillan tes de hostilidad, pues siempre había creído que la libertad era lo único por lo que los hombres debían luchar. Advirtien do que la examinaba de nuevo detenidamente como si fuera un animal, la confusión se apoderó de ella. Miró las manos del hombre, finas y oscuras, y las imaginó sobre su cuerpo; con gran sorpresa por su parte no tembló ni experimentó re pulsión o temor. Había oído decir que, en Persia, las mujeres dormían a los pies del marido o del amo, como los gatos, y se dijo que jamás pasaría por esa humillación aunque la mata ran por su desobediencia.

De pronto se oyó una exclamación de disgusto y diver sión de labios de Renée, que estaba bastante borracha. Con destreza y rapidez Cadmio le había quitado el peplo a Angela y se la había sentado en las rodillas. Exploraba el cuerpecito moreno con manos groseras y la niña se puso a gritar, aunque también ella había bebido demasiado. Sin pensarlo un se gundo Isabella saltó de la silla y pasó los brazos en torno a Angela tratando de alzarla de las rodillas sobre las que luchaba temerosa. La mano de Cadmio fue más rápida; cogió uno de los senos de Isabella y lo apretó riéndosele en la cara y con una luz de lujuria en los ojos. Ella gritó, luchó por librarse de aquella mano, pero él la retuvo con fuerza estrujándole dolorosamente el pezón con el pulgar.

Más tarde Al Anthony recordaría que se había portado de un modo ridículo pues, ¿qué era una mujer al fin y al cabo, y sobre todo una hetaira? Isabella, razonaría después, había sido muy impetuosa y atrevida al tratar de rescatar a aquella cria tura indigna que había merecido la atención de un hombre, y que más bien debía estarle agradecida por ello. Probable mente el grito de Isabella fue lo que hizo que se levantara rápidamente, pues ya en su interior la consideraba suya y le resultaba intolerable ver que otro tocaba algo de su propiedad.

Entonces Isabella vio una mano, larga y fina, que se lan zaba como una serpiente sobre la de Cadmio, aferrada a su seno. Cadmio lanzó un grito de dolor y la soltó. Angela cayó de sus rodillas y quedó tumbada sobre la suave alfombra, gi miendo como un cachorrillo.

Cadmio se cogió la muñeca y empezó a chillar como una mujer. Miró a Al Anthony al rostro y le gritó:

—¡Me has roto la muñeca, así te lleven las Furias! El persa habló en tono suave.

—Nocreo que esté rota, aunque te haya golpeado con el lado de la palma, como se enseña a los persas en Catay. Si te hubiera dado en la garganta, estarías muerto ahora, amigo mío.

Y agitó la cabeza como reprochándose su impetuosidad.

Isabella cayó de rodillas junto a la llorosa Angela y la abra zó estrechamente contra su pecho mirando furiosa a Cadmio. Renée se puso en pie sorprendida, olvidada ya la borrache ra. Una profunda decepción la abrumaba. Jamás había sucedi do nada semejante en su casa, por borrachos que estuvieran los clientes. Pero sobre todo temía que, como resultado de este episodio, ambos rechazaran a sus hetairas por la osadía de Isabella y las absurdas objeciones de Angela ante las caricias de Cadmio. Dirigiéndose a éste gritó:

—¡Pediré inmediatamente unos ungüentos! —_y _mirando a Al Anthony, de pie junto a ella, dijo—: Me siento humillada por esta acción de Isabella. Tiene la osadía de la juventud. Te suplico que la perdones, Cadmio —añadió, volviéndose ha cia él.

Éste, con los dientes apretados y sujetándose todavía la muñeca, dijo:

—Entrégamela y te juro que será azotada todas las maña nas como castigo. ¿Qué hombre querría a esta fiera? —Miró a Isabella, con una mezcla de odio y deseo, y le dio un violen to puntapié.

Al Anthony le sujetó por la muñeca herida y, clavando la vista en sus ojos, dijo sonriente:

—No golpees lo que ya es mío, queridísimo amigo. —Su voz era muy suave.

Cadmio se hundió en el asiento. Gimió de dolor recordan do que había de llevar a cabo unos tratos muy provechosos con Al Anthony, y que él mismo estaba poniéndolos en peligro. Se tragó pues, su odio, y se limitó a decir:

—¿Es que vamos a discutir por unas hembras como és tas? No. Me siento avergonzado.

Angela se abrazaba a Isabella, llorando sobre su hombro, y ésta se sentía abrumada por la desesperación. Renée dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Dijo a Cadmio:

—¿Te llevarás a Angela esta noche? —La miró con un gesto de disgusto, mordiéndose los labios gruesos y entornan do con astucia los ojos—. He comprobado que está muy pró xima a la pubertad. Habrás de rebajar el precio porque, en menos de un año, ya no me servirá para nada.

—¡No es una esclava! —exclamó Renée, repentinamen te enternecida a la vista de las dos muchachas tendidas sobre la alfombra. Además Cadmio se había atrevido a darle un ¡puntapié a su querida Isabella, como si fuera una perra. Las doncellas que cantaban y bailaban, y las esclavas que servían, se habían quedado inmóviles y silenciosas observando la escena—. Angela —continuó Renée con voz fría— nació libre, y aun lo es. Cuando hayas disfrutado de ella hasta hartarte, -devuélvemela, —Miró inflexible a Cadmio, quien temió que ya no se le invitaría más a está casa, tan llena de gozo y de lujo—. Quiero también que trates a la niña con cuidado y amabilidad —siguió diciendo Renée—. Si le sobreviene algún daño, Cadmio, ni siquiera tu riqueza te protegerá de mi ira y de la justicia de las autoridades.

—Eres insolente —murmuró él. Se le estaba hinchando la muñeca y sufría mucho; se la frotaba con la otra mano—. ¿Crees que soy un bárbaro pagano, un asesino? La niña será bien tratada en mi casa.

Renée dio unas palmadas y dos esclavos acudieron obe dientes. Ordenó:

—Una vasija de agua caliente, ungüentos y lino. —Al Anthony había regresado a su sitio. Miró a Isabella, y vio sus ri zos dorados que se mezclaban a los cabellos negros de la pe queña, a la que sostenía como una madre, y escuchó sus mur mullos de consuelo. Ella no lloraba como Angela. Su rostro pa recía de mármol.

Súbitamente experimentó una profunda ternura por Isabella, y quedó tan atónito ante esta extraña emoción por una mujer, que casi estalló en una carcajada de burla de sí mismo. Sin embargo, al mirarla a los ojos y ver todo el sufrimiento que encerraban, sintióse conmovido de un modo especial, pues no era un hombre dado a la piedad, virtud que casi desconocía.

La tocó ligeramente en el hombro, inclinándose al hacerlo y ella alzó la cabeza y le miró en silencio. Vio su rostro del gado, y observó algo misterioso en sus ojos sutiles. Los la bios de Al Anthony se curvaron como ante un pensamiento in comprensible. El reflejo bronceado de sus mejillas, que pare cían tan duras como el metal, aumentaba su aspecto viril.

No le temo, se dijo Isabella maravillada. Iré con él y gus tosamente, pues creo de corazón que no es como los demás hombres. Dijo:

—Te ruego que tomes a Angela también —pero él agitó la cabezay la soltó, y se apartó serenamente enojado. Sus pen dientes reflejaron la luz de la lámpara.

—No es mía —contestó, y miró a Cadmio, cuya muñeca era vendada ahora por el mismo Carlisle. Aunque Isabella se sintió vencida de nuevo por la desesperación, lo comprendió. Al Anthony era un hombre de honor.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego por hoy,

A partir de este momento se relatara la vida de Isabella con Anthony, como vive ella en un harén y las costumbres de esta.


End file.
